


UN VIAJE HACIA LA VIDA

by zafy



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-06-28
Updated: 2010-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 50,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zafy/pseuds/zafy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco tiene una vida ordenada e ideal, cada uno de sus pasos está planificado y fríamente calculado, hasta que recibe un terrible diagnóstico, que lo empuja a abandonarlo todo; sin embargo, no contaba con que "alguien" chocaría con él, poniendo en su planificada vida mucho más desorden aún.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PROLOGO

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos... Zafy tiene el escalofrío de nervios que siempre le da antes de un "estreno"
> 
> Pues bien, aquí con una nueva historia larga, que espero se animen a leer, a comentar, y sobre todo, que disfruten...
> 
> Antes de empezar debo agradecerles por el apoyo que siempre me brindan a lo largo de las historias que voy colgando, sus comentarios siempre son agradables y me encantan, logran hacerme tener una sonrisa durante el día...¡Gracias por ello!
> 
> También les quería comentar algo de mi vida personal: desde inicios de año que he asumido a nivel familiar nuevas responsabilidades, las cuales las he asumido gustosa, no crean que es un martirio o una queja, pero el tema es que desde entonces el tiempo libre con el que dispongo es mucho menor, ya que antes generalmente llegando del trabajo podía dedicarme a escribir y ahora llego mucho más tarde a casa y algunas veces, aunque trato, el tiempo es muy corto, por lo que les quería pedir paciencia, trataré, como siempre de responder a los comentarios, pero que sepan que siempre los leo y estoy atenta a ellos. Por esa razón también, las actualizaciones continuarán siendo unicamente los lunes a esta hora...
> 
> Sepan también que, como casi siempre ocurre, esta historia ya está terminada, por lo que no deben preocuparse de que la deje a la mitad ni nada de eso...
> 
> Gracias por haber leído aquella parte de mi vida personal... *Zafy se sonroja* y ahora no los entretengo más... empecemos con la historia, hoy hay el prólogo y el capítulo uno, es que el prologo es pequeño, pero pensé que necesario de ser puesto...
> 
> Espero que les guste...
> 
> Advertencias: Este fic es Slash, chico/chico; si no te agrada, no leas.
> 
> Se habla de drogas y enfermedades, ninguno de los sintomas/tratamientos son reales. (no sé porqué pongo esto pero lo leí en algún sitio y bueno... me pareció buena idea hacerlo)
> 
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes es mío, (aunque ya quisiera tener a Draco... jeje); pertenecen a JK; no gano dinero ni nada con esto, simplemente pasarla bien y esperar que los demás lo hagan.

** **

** UN VIAJE HACIA LA VIDA  **

** **

** PROLOGO:  **

** **

** “EL CUADERNO DE LA VIDA” **

** **

Draco agitó la varita sobre el grupo de pergaminos que tenía sobre el escritorio, esperando que el hechizo hiciera los cálculos necesarios para poder culminar, de una vez por todas, aquel informe en el que había estado trabajando los últimos dos días. Mientras el hechizo se realizaba empezó a sentir un dolor punzante en la sien. Nuevamente ese terrible y odioso dolor. El hechizo, al parecer debido a su nuevo dolor de cabeza, se detuvo, dejando todo a medias.

 

Gruñó frustrado, agradeciendo el haber tenido la precaución de hacer varias copias antes de hacer el hechizo final, y se puso en pie, caminando hasta el lado opuesto de su amplia oficina, abrió un estante oculto tras una pintura, aquel que usaba para guardar los documentos importantes y de gran valor, y en el que ahora, además de letras, pagarés y títulos de propiedad, se encontraba una gran cantidad de frascos con pociones y etiquetas, indicando en cada uno el momento en que se debían tomar y sus efectos. Tomó el que tenía un contenido en color verde y lo abrió rápidamente, la cabeza comenzaba a pulsarle más fuerte aún y temía desmayarse como la última vez. Sabía que debía evitar eso a toda costa, pues no podría dar la misma explicación de la última vez a su secretaria o a su padre. Bebió un gran trago y se apoyó con una mano temblorosa sobre la pared, esperando a que el dolor remitiera, como siempre ocurría.

 

El dolor pasó luego de unos largos minutos, la habitación dejó de sentirse inestable e incluso el temblor en sus manos se detuvo. Con más calma dejó el envase, ahora tapado nuevamente, junto con los demás, y estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando un pequeño resplandor llamó su atención. Sabía que no era nada que se hubiera iluminado o brillado realmente, sólo que entre tantas pociones y papeles un cuaderno de tapas negras con letras doradas había capturado su atención. Sin pensarlo mucho lo sacó con cuidado, tratando de no tirar ni desordenar nada, y cerró la puerta del estante; el cuadro de un paisaje italiano volvió a esconder el armario mientras él se sentaba tras el escritorio. Dejó el cuaderno a un lado y volvió a ejecutar el hechizo de cálculo, esta vez no hubo problema alguno y luego de un momento más el informe quedó finalizado con las proyecciones de una de las empresas que tenía a cargo. Le dio una rápida mirada, efectivamente, las proyecciones iban tal como las había calculado unos meses antes. Eso era bueno, a su padre no le gustaba recibir noticias desagradables respecto a sus inversiones. Miró hacia el reloj de pared, eran ya las ocho de la noche, llevaba allí encerrado casi todo el día, apenas había salido media hora para tomar un rápido almuerzo, y eso había sido muchas horas antes. No le extrañó no sentir hambre, últimamente no lo tenía.

 

Con un par de hechizos archivó los informes, recordándose que al día siguiente tenía una cita en la oficina de su padre para discutir aquello. Esperó que, por lo que durara la reunión al menos, los dolores de cabeza lo dejaran de aquejar, aunque por si las dudas llevaría un poco de poción, de todas maneras, no sería extraño que tomara un poco de poción delante de su padre, pues, dada la presión y la cantidad de trabajo que ambos tenían normalmente, los dolores de cabeza no eran cosa rara. Aunque a él nunca antes le había dolido la cabeza, ni bajo la más grande presión. Pero eso era antes, ahora… ahora las cosas eran diferentes.

 

Negó con la cabeza, alejando aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza, sabía que era algo que en algún momento tendría que tomar en serio, pero por el momento quería mantenerse ocupado con su trabajo, con los informes, las visitas a las empresas que tenía a su cargo y las reuniones con los encargados y su padre.

 

Se estiró sobre la silla, tomando una profunda bocanada de aire y agradeciendo nuevamente que el dolor de cabeza se hubiera marchado, cuando el libro negro volvió a llamar su atención. Lo tomó entre las manos, reconociéndolo, se trataba del libro que su padre le había dado cuando había cumplido once años, habían pasado ya muchos años desde eso, un poco más de once años.

 

Levantó la vista hacia el reloj nuevamente, la cena en la Mansión se servía a las nueve, aunque nadie le ponía mala cara si es que no llegaba; normalmente no lo hacía, o bien porque se iba de recorrido por los bares muggles, o, como pasaba últimamente, porque se la pasaba en la oficina trabajando, como era lo correcto, cuidando de la fortuna y las inversiones de su familia, y no sería nada fuera de lo común que esta noche actuara de la misma manera.

 

Dejó el cuaderno sobre su escritorio y sacó de uno de sus cajones un cenicero y un paquete de cigarros, luego se puso en pie y se sirvió una taza de té caliente, para nuevamente sentarse tras el escritorio. Le dio un sorbo a la bebida y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de lo reconfortante que le parecía aquella simple taza de té, encendió un cigarro y le dio una calada, dejándolo luego sobre el cenicero, entonces abrió el cuaderno. En la primera página se podía ver, con letra verde y delgada, pulcramente escrito:

 

_“Cuaderno de la vida de Draco Malfoy”_

 

Eso lo había puesto él, podía recordar aquella tarde, hace muchos años, en la habitación que tenía en la propiedad de la familia en Francia, se había sentado tras el escritorio, delante de la ventana que dejaba ver los hermosos y enormes jardines, y había escrito la primera línea de lo que sería el plan de su vida. Lo que su familia y todos esperaban de él. Lo que él sabía que debía hacer.

 

Tres tardes anteriores a ese cumpleaños habían ido de visita unos inversionistas, con sus hijos y sus esposas, tal como se debía hacer, su madre había llevado a las mujeres a tomar el té mientras él le enseñaba a los niños los jardines de la Mansión. Se trataba de cuatro chicos y una chica, todos ellos se conocían porque sus padres siempre hacían negocios juntos, y al inicio se sintió algo excluido de la conversación, en la que mencionaban a personas que él no conocía, sin embargo, no se dejó amedrentar y trató de llamar su atención, guiándolos hacia el laberinto que había en el extremo más alejado, sólo entonces los chicos lucieron genuinamente interesados en él. Se mostró cortés con ellos, respondiendo a sus preguntas y guiándolos por un camino que se sabía ya de memoria, hasta el otro extremo, debía reconocer que aunque en el inicio no le habían agradado mucho, si eran muy graciosos, aunque se comportaban de una manera diferente a la que él se comportaría con los hijos de los socios de su padre. Supuso que la educación no era igual para todos.

 

Al finalizar la visita ellos le habían comentado que al día siguiente irían, acompañados por una de sus tutoras, a Paris, usarían un traslador para aparecerse en el lado mágico de la torre Eiffel, una parte que los muggles obviamente no conocían,  ni sospechaban que existía, y que pasarían allí la tarde, que aparentemente había mucho que ver y que por supuesto estaba invitado. Draco asintió contento y dijo que tendría que pedirle autorización a sus padres, pero que les preguntaría a la primera oportunidad.

Al finalizar la visita uno de ellos, el que parecía el líder del grupo aún con sus diez años, le repitió la invitación.

 

No fue hasta que los inversionistas se marcharon y que ellos se sentaron a cenar que sacó el tema a colación, entre las muchas preguntas que su padre le hacía sobre el comportamiento de esos niños y si es que había podido sacar alguna información adicional. Lucius sabía que los niños algunas veces eran una gran fuente de información en cuanto a los negocios se trataba, y no porque los padres comentaran muchas cosas con ellos ni mucho menos, sino porque podían escuchar a escondidas, por pequeñas frases que los padres soltaban sin darse cuenta. Por supuesto que Draco estaba muy bien entrenado para no darles esa ventaja a los demás, pero también en jalarles la lengua a los otros niños.

 

Su padre se negó inmediatamente, argumentando que su obligación por el momento no era ir de paseo con aquellos niños, que eso haría de su tarde improductiva y que debía aprovechar que esos niños no volverían con sus padres al día siguiente para estudiar y seguir trabajando en los cursos de finanzas y diplomacia. Su madre había abogado por él, pero no con mucho entusiasmo, desistiendo casi inmediatamente.

 

Frustrado había vuelto a su habitación, luego de picotear un poco su postre y recibiendo además una reprimenda por no comportarse adecuadamente en la mesa. Por regla general Draco no lloraba delante de sus padres, no era correcto mostrarse débil ni dejar que los demás vieran sus debilidades, aquello era entregarse en bandeja de plata al enemigo, y los Malfoy no debían, bajo ningún motivo, hacerlo. Esa noche contuvo las lágrimas durante mucho rato, hasta que ya no lo pudo soportar más y lloró en su cama, tendido de costado y tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido. Realmente se había sentido entusiasmado de poder salir a dar un paseo, de hacer algo diferente a estudiar o entretener a los hijos de los inversionistas, pero al parecer estaba atrapado en esa rutina y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

 

Al día siguiente los inversionistas volvieron, esta vez sin sus esposas ni sus hijos, y Draco se pasó la tarde garabateando pergaminos, mientras miraba el jardín y la tarde pasar lentamente, demasiado descorazonado para prestar real atención en las lecciones del día, lo cual había resultado muy mala idea, pues en la noche se ganó una nueva reprimenda por no haber estudiado.

 

Al segundo día los inversionistas volvieron con sus familias, esta vez para una cena, la cena de cierre, en celebración del maravilloso contrato que acababan de firmar. Los chicos contaron emocionados la maravilla de mundo que había dentro de la Torre Eiffel, mientras los padres hablaban de negocios y lo bien que les iría con la nueva fusión de empresas y las señoras de moda y de algunos chismes de la alta sociedad francesa. Draco se pasó toda la cena mirando su plato y comiendo educadamente, aunque sentía un nudo en la boca del estómago.

 

Unos días después, cuando su cumpleaños llegó, su padre le dio aquel cuaderno:

_—Uno tiene que tener su vida planeada, y este cuaderno te ayudará a hacerlo. No se debe dejar nada al azar, las cosas que se hagan deben ser por un motivo, para llegar a algún punto mejor, para alcanzar una meta —explicó Lucius con voz estricta luego de la cena por su cumpleaños, sentados ambos en la oficina principal de la Mansión, Draco había estado allí sólo un par de veces y el ser invitado a entrar en ella era un gran honor. _

_—¿Es como una agenda, padre? —preguntó mientras abría el cuaderno, estaba en blanco, no tenía nada escrito aún. _

_—Es más que eso, deberás anotar tu nombre y luego verás como el cuaderno se llena de datos importantes, por ejemplo sobre cuál es el momento propicio para casarte y tener a tu heredero; conforme lo vayas llenando verás como nueva información aparecerá, indicándote incluso advertencias sobre las decisiones que tomes. Es una tradición en nuestra familia entregarle ese cuaderno a nuestro heredero al cumplir once años. Este año empezarás la escuela, es decir que saldrás al mundo por fin, deberás ser cuidadoso con los amigos que escojas, las conexiones que hagas; también con los enemigos, porque siempre hay enemigos, en todos lados, incluyendo la escuela._

_—Gracias, padre —asintió Draco, aunque no muy consiente en realidad de lo que su padre le decía. _

_—Tienes que empezar a trabajar en eso ahora mismo —continuó Lucius, tenía una copa de vino en la mano y bebía lentamente —, planeando que pasará contigo de ahora en adelante. _

 

Y Draco había empezado esa misma noche. La segunda página, la que decía: “Tiempo antes de la escuela” iniciaba con lo siguiente:

_05 de junio de 1991:_

_Hoy mi padre me ha dado este cuaderno, él dice que debo planear mi vida, que es lo correcto y lo que se espera de mí. Pues bien, antes de ayer me hablaron de un espacio mágico en la torre Eiffel, uno que no conozco y que mi padre no me ha permitido visitar, cuando cumpla diecisiete años y sea mayor de edad, iré allí, y lo recorreré de cabo a rabo; y luego de eso seguiré con otros sitios, viajaré a todos los lugares donde no me han permitido ir, veré el mundo que mi padre no me deja ver. _

_Sí, eso haré. _

 

Draco sonrió ante lo descarado de su rebeldía, no había pensado en ese viaje ni en esa parte de su vida en muchos años, tal vez la última vez había sido cuando había tenido quince años, antes de que la guerra iniciara.

 

No quiso detenerse a pensar en aquella guerra y siguió avanzando las páginas de su cuaderno, encontró que a los diecisiete años se suponía que debía empezar a estudiar en la escuela de Finanzas de Londres, sin embargo, por la guerra, lo había hecho en Estados Unidos. Pudo ver el tachón del plan original y la nueva opción: “Curso en la Escuela de Finanzas para magos inversionistas de New York”. Recordó con nostalgia aquella época, había sido una etapa de conocimiento, y no sólo académica, se había divertido como nunca viviendo solo, aunque no demasiado, siempre había tenido en claro, gracias a sus padres, que no debía entretenerse en pequeñeces ni en gente poco productiva, sino en estudiar y aprender como objetivo principal.

 

La siguiente entrada que lo hizo detenerse a leer fue la que anunciaba: “Buscar una esposa”, databa de inicios de mil novecientos noventa y nueve, cuando la guerra ya había llegado a su fin. Había una lista de candidatas, especificando no su físico o personalidad, ni siquiera había fotos de ellas, sino su linaje y las riquezas de sus familias. Había una señal aprobatoria al costado del nombre de Katrina Bündnis.

 

Por un instante pensó en su esposa, la había conocido unos meses antes de la boda, luego de hablar con su padre y con el padre de ella y recibir la aprobación necesaria. No podía negar que era bonita, y tal vez algo inteligente, sin embargo, desde el inicio le había dejado las cosas claras: Tenía que casarse porque así lo exigía su condición y la norma, pero eso no significaba que realmente tenían que estar unidos íntimamente.

 

Draco no gustaba de las mujeres, cuando era adolescente había sufrido mucho pensando en la idea de tener que casarse con una, pero ese miedo había sido dejado de lado cuando había crecido y asumido su papel de joven heredero. Katrina se había mostrado asombrada de su honestidad y, según ella misma dijo, frialdad, pero entendía que aquello no era más que un negocio y que estaba dispuesta a aceptar lo que fuera que su padre ordenara. Los límites se habían establecido en esa primera cita: habitaciones separadas, actuar correctamente ante los demás, no comentar su trato con ninguna persona, ni siquiera sus padres, no cometer actos que pudieran desencadenar en un escándalo; en el tema del sexo Draco había dicho que ella era libre de hacer lo que le plazca con su tiempo, tal como él haría, pero que bajo ningún motivo debía ser a la vista de sus amigos o familiares, y que dado el momento indicado, tendrían a un heredero. El divorcio no formaba parte de aquel trato. Ninguna familia de la alta sociedad se divorciaba. Jamás.

 

Avanzó unas cuantas páginas más y encontró un nuevo aviso:

_2025: Nacimiento de un heredero._

 

Frunció el ceño y dejó el cuaderno abierto sobre la mesa, volvió a dar una calada al cigarro mientras sentía que aquellas palabras taladraban mente:

 

_“Nacimiento de un heredero”_

 

Debía anotar el nuevo obstáculo en ese cuaderno para que su vida se replanteara y re planificara una vez más, como pasó durante la guerra, cuando supo que no podría permanecer en Inglaterra por un largo tiempo.

_2025: Nacimiento de un heredero._

 

Sabía que aquello no se haría realidad. Le quedaba muy poco tiempo, el justo apenas para poder embarazar a Katrina y tal vez para ver nacer al heredero.

 

Cerró el cuaderno y se puso en pie, el reloj indicaba ya más de las diez de la noche, se había perdido la cena, pero eso no le importaba mucho, no se sentía con ánimos de escuchar la conversación de su padre respecto al día de trabajo, y las grandes decisiones que había tomado; tampoco a su madre y Katrina hablando del día fructífero de compras que habían tenido, o la reunión de té a la que habían asistido.

 

Luego de guardar el cuaderno nuevamente en su estante de seguridad, salió de su oficina, el edificio principal de la corporación Malfoy estaba desierto, todos se habían ido a casa y probablemente él sería el último allí.

 

Pensó en caminar un poco antes de volver a casa, pero recordó que no había sacado las pociones que podía necesitar para la madrugada, por si el dolor o algún otro síntoma volvían, y regresó. Abrió el estante de seguridad y el cuaderno llamó su atención nuevamente, luego de dudarlo un poco más, lo sacó y llevó a casa, junto con las pociones.

 

Tal como esperaba no había nadie ya despierto. Se negó al ofrecimiento de comida que le hizo uno de los elfos y subió al segundo piso, las habitaciones tenían las puertas cerradas. Pasó de largo por la puerta de su esposa y se metió a la que había sido su habitación desde niño, ahora sin los póster ni adornos de su juventud, se había convertido poco a poco en una habitación fría e impersonal. Nunca había reparado en ello. Tal vez el estar leyendo aquel cuaderno había traído consigo una serie de recuerdos desterrados.

 

Siguió su rutina al pie de la letra. Se desvistió, tomó una ducha, cepilló sus dientes con esmero y secó su cabello, para luego cepillarlo también. Se puso el pijama de seda y se metió a la cama, las luces de las antorchas bajaron un poco, tomó la poción que debía beber para las noches y el cuaderno, colocado sobre la mesa de noche, volvió a llamar su atención.

 

Invocó una pluma y un tintero y lo abrió en la fecha actual:

_16 de Julio de 2001:_

_Hace dos semanas me enteré que voy a morir en menos de un año. _

***O*O*O***

 


	2. CAPÍTULO 1

Advertencia del capítulo: Pequeño lemmon

* * *

**UN VIAJE HACIA LA VIDA:**

**CAPÍTULO 1  
**

Se levantó temprano, durante un instante permaneció en su cama, mirando hacia el techo y sin pensar en nada en particular, dejando su mente volar y su cuerpo relajarse, hasta que la conciencia se fue abriendo paso en su cabeza; tenía que presentar el informe a su padre esa mañana, tenía que empezar con las proyecciones de otra empresa que tenía asignada esa misma tarde, y en la noche, _¡Oh, cuánto daría por descansar en la noche!_, pero no, en la noche tenía una fiesta en casa de los Nott. Casi había olvidado aquello, aunque seguramente su secretaria, su esposa y su madre, se encargarían de recordárselo. _¿Para qué necesitaba manejar una agenda mágica y tener tan buena memoria si tenía tanta gente alrededor recordándole a cada instante qué era lo que tenía qué hacer?_

Se puso en pie de un salto y rápidamente empezó su rutina diaria. Tras bañarse y vestirse, salió de su habitación, el sonido de los platos siendo dejados sobre la mesa y las risas de su madre y Katrina le llegaron desde unos metros antes de entrar al comedor. Antes de entrar miró su reflejo en un enorme espejo de pie que había en el medio del pasillo y pasó los dedos entre su cabello rubio. Tal vez debería cortarlo pronto. Miró hacia su maletín, donde guardaba las pociones, había puesto también el cuaderno; por regla general nadie entraba nunca a su habitación, ni sus cosas eran revisadas, pero no se arriesgaría a que por algún motivo ese cuaderno cayera en las manos equivocadas, después de todo habían cosas allí que eran demasiado personales y privadas.

—Buenos días —saludó con educación, deteniéndose junto a su madre y dándole un beso en la frente.

—Hola, cariño —contestó la mujer con una sonrisa mientras le daba una palmada en el brazo.

—Buenos días —repitió el saludo hacia Katrina, dándole un beso en la mejilla, antes de ocupar su lugar en el otro lado de la mesa.

—Hola, cariño —contestó Katrina, mirándolo fijamente por un instante antes de retomar la atención a su taza de café —¿Qué tal el trabajo? Anoche no llegaste a cenar tampoco.

—He estado ocupado, es época de informes, lo sabes —respondió Draco mientras un elfo se encargaba de llenar su taza de humeante y oloroso café.

—Vamos, Katrina, bien sabes cómo son los hombres, viven en el trabajo —comentó Narcissa, mirando a su nuera. Draco sabía que su madre detestaba que ella lo cuestionara acerca de sus retrasos o inasistencias a la cena y mucho más delante de los demás.

—Claro —Katrina sonrió educadamente —, aunque supongo que te veremos en la cena que dan hoy la familia Nott. Es muy importante asistir, tu padre lo dijo.

—Sí —Draco miró hacia el plato de tostadas y recordó que la noche anterior tampoco había comido mucho, no podía dejar de alimentarse por más que su cuerpo no le pidiera comida. —Hablando de mi padre, ¿dónde se encuentra él?

—En la oficina, querido, como siempre —contestó Narcissa, ganándole la palabra a Katrina —, hoy es un día importante porque tiene varias juntas.

—Verdaderamente es importante —suspiró Draco, dándole una mordida a su tostada con mermelada, pensó pasar del resto del desayuno.

Pronto ambas mujeres se concentraron en una conversación acerca de la chica con la que Nott se casaría pronto, Draco no la había conocido en persona, pero sabía que se trataba de la hija de un magnate americano. No era lo ideal en cuanto a matrimonios se trataba, pues no pertenecía a la alta sociedad europea y su familia era considerada de una clase inferior por sólo tener un par de generaciones dotadas de fortuna, sin embargo, la familia de Nott tampoco estaba en el auge de antaño, y no podía rechazar ninguna posibilidad.

Llegó a la oficina por vía flú, no tenía tanto tiempo para dar un paseo, como generalmente hacía. En cuanto llegó su secretaria: Lucrecia, una mujer mayor y bastante seria y estricta, le entregó la correspondencia y una gran cantidad de diarios, los de mayor circulación en Europa. Agradeció todo con un gesto de cabeza y luego se metió a su oficina. Dejó todo de cualquier manera sobre la mesa, y tomó el informe que tenía que presentar. El reloj indicaba quince minutos para las diez de la mañana. Sin querer demorarse partió hacia la oficina de su padre, la que ocupaba el último piso de aquel edificio de quince pisos. Dejó indicado a su secretaria que probablemente no volvería hasta después del almuerzo y tomó el elevador, con el informe en una mano y el maletín en otra.

Entrar a la oficina de su padre, ya fuera en casa, o en el edificio de la corporación, siempre era algo memorable, nadie que no tuviera algo importante que hacer entraba allí, y menos sin previa cita. Incluso estaba seguro que, al igual que Katrina a su propia oficina, su madre nunca había ido siquiera de visita.

Eloísa, la secretaria de su padre lo saludó con amabilidad, mientras lo invitaba a sentarse y esperar a que dieran la autorización para su ingreso. Draco se dejó caer con la espalda recta en uno de los cómodos sillones de la antesala, alrededor las paredes eran blancas, extremadamente blancas, sin ningún tipo de adorno o cuadro. Sólo el escritorio de Eloísa estaba al fondo, una mancha marrón en medio de tanto blanco. Inclinó un poco la cabeza, percibiendo algunos puntos oscuros en las paredes, se preguntó qué era lo que podría haber pasado allí. Tardó un par de segundos en darse cuenta de que no se trataban de puntos, sino de manchas, manchas producto de su mente. Agitó la cabeza un poco y sopesó el tomar alguna poción. El sonido de un intercomunicador, con la rígida voz de su padre indicando que podía entrar, lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

La oficina de su padre contrastaba con la antesala, tres de las cuatro paredes eran ventanales opacos que le permitían ver toda la ciudad de Trowbridge, ellos se encontraban casi en el centro de la misma, aunque gracias a los hechizos de seguridad eran invisibles ante los muggles. A uno de los lados se encontraba el gran escritorio de su padre, y, aunque Draco sabía que realmente era gigante, parecía pequeño en medio de todo el espacio vacío.

—Buenos días, hijo. Extrañé no verte ayer en la cena. ¿Mucho trabajo?

—Buenos días, padre —saludó rápidamente Draco, caminando por la alfombrada oficina hasta llegar al escritorio y estrechar la mano de su progenitor —, algo así. Nada que no se pueda solucionar.

—Que bien, me alegra escuchar eso. Siéntate, creo que debemos empezar, a las dos tengo una junta con unos inversionistas rusos. Ya sabes que no me gusta llegar tarde a las reuniones o dejarlas inconclusas.

—Por supuesto —asintió Draco rápidamente, mientras dejaba una de las copias del informe sobre el escritorio de su padre.

Durante las siguientes tres horas Draco se dedicó a explicarle a su padre cada uno de los puntos tratados durante el manejo de aquella empresa en el año anterior, también de mostrar las proyecciones de los últimos años y demostrar la forma en que esta empresa las había superado, así como las nuevas proyecciones, mucho más ambiciosas ahora.

Lucius interrumpía regularmente, haciendo preguntas y buscando errores o defectos a sus informes, pero Draco, que ya había pasado por eso muchas veces, estaba listo para cualquier argumento de su padre.

—Sigo pensando que algunas medidas serán demasiado arriesgadas —suspiró Lucius, cerrando por fin el informe y dejándose caer sobre la silla de cuero oscuro.

—Estoy seguro de que así parece, pero son riesgos que hay que tomar. Y no son tan elevados. Esta empresa estaba a punto de quebrar hace dos años, ahora está en auge, es necesario llevarla hasta lo más alto.

—Supongo que dentro de un año podremos ver los resultados que planteas. Honestamente espero que sean acorde a lo que has proyectado.

Draco abrió la boca para contestar, pero se dio cuenta que en un año, cuando esa empresa alcanzara la importancia que él había predicho, no estaría más en este mundo.

—¿No estás de acuerdo conmigo? —preguntó Lucius frunciendo el ceño.

—Por supuesto, lo siento. En un año se podrán ver los primeros resultados y verás que estamos en lo correcto.

—Bien, bien… —Lucius dio una mirada al reloj de pared que colgaba cerca de la puerta y asintió —, antes de dar por concluida la reunión, quisiera que hablemos de algo más.

Draco palideció ligeramente, había estado seguro ya de que todo había acabado y que pronto podría volver a su oficina, no estaba preparado para ningún otro tema.

—Sí, padre, dime —contestó con educación mientras guardaba su copia del informe en el maletín, sus dedos acariciaron apenas la tapa oscura del cuaderno que tenía oculto.

—Cuando decidimos que había llegado el momento de casarte, estuvimos de acuerdo contigo en que no era necesario que Katrina y tú compartieran una habitación, más aún considerando que aquello había sido un acuerdo entre ambos. Pensamos que necesitaban tiempo para adaptarse, no todos se pueden acostumbrar rápidamente a compartir un espacio tan íntimo con otra persona, sin embargo, ha pasado ya poco más de un año y creo que es necesario que terminen de adaptarse. En algún momento tendrán que tener un heredero y eso no es algo que se hace con una puerta de por medio.

Draco sintió que sus mejillas empezaban a arder, no les había dicho a sus padres nada respecto a sus gustos, habían informado que por lo pronto, tras la boda, preferirían tener habitaciones separadas, lo habían denominado un tiempo de adaptación, pero era lógico que tras tanto tiempo sus padres empezaran a hacer preguntas.

—Katrina es una muchacha guapa, y muy amable además —continuó Lucius, apoyando las manos sobre el escritorio y entrelazando los dedos de ambas manos —, comprendo que no siempre uno tiene lo que quiere, pero bien sabes que el tema del matrimonio no deja de ser un negocio más, y algunas veces hay que hacer pequeños sacrificios para ver resultados adecuados, en este caso un heredero.

—Eso… —Draco tomó una bocanada de aire, algunas veces su padre lograba infundirle un terrible pánico —, no es el momento.

—Tienes veintiún años, ¿cuándo será el momento?

—Aún es demasiado pronto, lo tengo planeado para más adelante, para dentro de unos tres años aún —mintió, sabía que seguramente el cuaderno le indicaría que lo hiciera inmediatamente, antes de caer completamente enfermo, antes de…

—¿Demasiado pronto? —Lucius soltó una carcajada —Cuando tenía veintiún años tu ya habías nacido.

—Lo sé, pero siento que no es el momento, ahora no es necesario apresurarse, prefiero seguir dedicándome al trabajo y luego ver lo del niño.

Lucius le dio una mirada penetrante, como las que le daba cuando lo iba a criticar, cuando le iba a demostrar lo equivocado que estaba y lo vergonzoso que eso era.

—¿Hay algo más que quieras comunicarnos? ¿Algún problema que te impida compartir habitación con Katrina y por ende, darnos un heredero?

Draco se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior rápidamente, sintiendo su boca demasiado seca. Luego de un instante se animó a contestar.

—El que Katrina y yo no compartamos habitación no significa que no… —se removió un poco inquieto sobre su silla, normalmente tenía la sensación de que cualquier mentira que intentara frente a su padre, fallaría miserablemente —no significa que no hayamos consumado el matrimonio, es simplemente que nos gusta dormir separados, tener cierta privacidad. El heredero… si dentro de tres años te parece mucho tiempo, tal vez podríamos replantearlo… tengo que hablar con ella y…

—Deberías ser consciente de que tu deber no sólo es hacer que las empresas ganen más oro, que también tienes una obligación con tu familia, y esa es tener un niño. Tal vez sea muy pronto, lo reconozco, ninguno de tus amigos lo ha hecho aún, pero tres años me parece un exceso.

—Sí, padre, por supuesto que sé que tengo una obligación con la familia —contestó Draco, había escuchado aquello muchas veces, aquellas palabras habían resonado en su cabeza cientos de veces, sobre todo cuando era más joven, cuando estaba en la escuela y descubrió que las chicas no eran exactamente lo que le gustaban, o cuando había tenido algunos encuentros amorosos en New York, esas palabras nunca abandonaban su cabeza.

—Eso es todo. Supongo que nos veremos esta noche en la fiesta de Nott.

—Sí, padre —asintió Draco poniéndose en pie y tomando su maletín del piso —, buenas tardes.

Lucius hizo un gesto de despedida con la cabeza y retomó su trabajo, mientras Draco cruzaba la oficina y seguía de largo por la antesala, apenas dirigiendo unas palabras de despedida a Eloísa, cuando llegó a su oficina le dijo a Lucrecia que se podía ir ya a almorzar, y se encerró.

Tomó un par de pociones, las indicadas para esa hora, y luego sacó el cuaderno negro nuevamente; muchas cosas se habían movido de sitio durante ese tiempo: en la entrada que se anunciaba el nacimiento de un heredero la fecha había sido adelantada para diez meses después, dándole un mes de espacio para seguramente intentarlo, considerando las posibilidades de que no ocurriera con sólo tratar una vez.

Retrocedió hacia la primera página donde, enojado, había escrito que vería el mundo, que se dedicaría a viajar y ver todo lo que sus padres no le dejaron ver por estar estudiando, o en guerra… algunas veces había pensado que podría hacer ese viaje luego, tal vez en unos años, cuando tuviera un hijo y más control sobre las empresas, que incluso podría tomarse unos meses para realizarlo. Pero ya no había tiempo, el tiempo se estaba agotando.

El cuaderno no había planificado nada además del nacimiento del heredero, ni siquiera la compra de la nueva empresa que estaba investigando y que aún no había presentado a su padre, nada más que darle a la familia un descendiente que pudiera ocupar su lugar, que pudiera ser criado para llevar adelante la enorme corporación y que transmitiera todas sus creencias y costumbres.

Se pasó mucho rato más observando la página donde decía que debía nacer un heredero.

***O*O*O***

A las ocho de la noche, tal como era lo adecuado, Draco entraba tomando el brazo de Katrina a la mansión Nott, al otro lado de Inglaterra; habían usado un traslador que la familia había enviado a cada uno de los invitados, y rápidamente se sumergieron en el enorme salón de fiesta, decorado en esta ocasión de blanco, con grandes mesas para los invitados, y una banda de música tocando al fondo y sobre una tarima.

—Les ha quedado muy lindo, ¿no crees? —le preguntó Katrina mientras trataba de llamar su atención. Draco asintió, observándola por un momento, ella tenía el cabello castaño oscuro y lacio, que caía sobre sus hombros desnudos, su piel pálida contrastaba perfectamente con el escotado vestido negro, que llegaba hasta los tobillos. En el cuello lucía una gargantilla de diamantes, una muy fina que él recordaba haberle regalado el día de su boda.

—Así es —contestó por fin, guiándola hacia la mesa en la que estaban ubicados, conforme avanzaban algunos otros invitados se acercaban a saludarlos de manera amable –amable e hipócrita— pensó Draco, mientras sonreía a Malcom Grey, encargado del área de finanzas del Ministerio, y su esposa.

—Tal vez luego de la cena de apetezca bailar —le dijo ella con una sonrisa coqueta mientras se sentaban a la mesa.

—Puede ser —aceptó Draco, uno de los mozos se acercó a ellos y rellenó su copa con vino blanco, al igual que la de Katrina.

—Me pregunto si Pansy y su esposo demorarán mucho más en llegar —preguntó ella luego de darle un sorbo a su copa y mirando alrededor.

Draco no respondió, seguía sopesando sus posibilidades: embarazar a Katrina para dejarles un heredero antes de su muerte era lo correcto, lo que se suponía debía hacer. Aunque sabía que no sería justo hacerlo sin informarle todo antes, sin explicarle que ese niño tendría que ser criado sólo por ella, y no que temiera por el tema económico, aquello no le preocupaba, pero sí quién sería el encargado de enseñarle todas aquellas cosas que su padre le había enseñado a él. Honestamente nunca se había planteado el criar a un niño, lo tenía como una idea muy lejana, que, llegado el momento, pensaría, pero ahora, que al parecer era imposible postergarla, empezaba a preguntarse si le gustaría que su hijo fuera criado de la misma manera que él fue criado, se cuestionaba acerca del tipo de padre que sería, ¿estricto como Lucius?, o todo lo contrario, dejando a su hijo libre de hacer lo que se le plazca… Probablemente lo intentaría, aunque su padre le haría ver lo errado de su forma de educar.

—Estás muy callado esta noche… a decir verdad, desde hace días que te noto así —comentó ella, fijando sus castaños ojos en él. Draco se removió un poco y le dio un sorbo más a su copa de vino.

—Es el trabajo, he estado demasiado ocupado.

—Pero no cenar durante días… sin contar que el otro día hasta te desmayaste, lo cual fue realmente preocupante, tal vez se deba justamente a que no cenas y…

—Y esas son cosas que no discutiremos aquí —la cortó Draco mientras se ponía en pie para saludar a su amigo Blaise.

—Hola, hola, parejita, ¿qué tal están? —saludó el chico con aquel tono tan inapropiado que tenía.

Katrina, que no simpatizaba con el chico, hizo un mohín mientras inclinaba la cabeza en señal de saludo. Draco le tendió la mano a su ex compañero de escuela y éste se sentó a su lado.

—¿Qué tal la vida? —preguntó Blaise luego de que un mozo rellenara su copa también.

—Perfecto, ¿tú? No te has dejado ver mucho estás semanas.

—Pero, Draco, si me he dejado ver, sólo que no por los sitios por los que tú te dejas ver —aclaró el chico con una sonrisa pícara. Draco, pese a que Blaise era uno de sus amigos más cercanos, no le había dicho nunca que era gay, y muchas veces sospechaba que él lo sabía.

—Me imagino por cuales lugares has estado andando —sonrió Draco a pesar de todo,

Mientras Katrina se ponía en pie y declaraba que debía ir a los servicios, llegaron Pansy y su esposo, un italiano al que casi nunca le entendían nada de lo que decía cuando hablaba en inglés; Goyle y su novia, Pierina Carrigan; Crabbe apareció junto a su flamante esposa: Bonnie Law.

Como ocurría siempre, las chicas se dedicaron a parlotear acerca de chismes y modas mientras ellos disfrutaban del vino y de sólo escucharlas, a lo lejos vio a sus padres, conversando animadamente con los padres de Nott. Con una inclinación de cabeza se saludaron a la distancia.

Luego de la llegada de su amigo Nott y su prometida, una chica bajita y rubia, con cara redonda y ojos claros, la cena inició.

—Al menos parece amable —comentó Blaise a la hora de los postres, mientras señalaba con la cabeza a la pareja, que ahora iba de mesa en mesa saludando y agradeciendo la asistencia.

—Su abuelo hizo una fortuna en América, es uno de los hombres más ricos de Estados Unidos, ahora su intención es iniciar negocios en Europa. He estudiado sus negocios, tienen mucho futuro. —informó rápidamente Draco, recordando el nombre de la lista de candidatas para desposarse, aunque al no provenir de una familia antigua, por más oro que tuvieran, lo había desanimado.

—Ya, que no he preguntado si es que tiene o no oro —se quejó Blaise mientras Crabbe negaba con la cabeza.

—Pero es importante saber a qué se dedica su familia —intervino el chico, hablando con voz suave y lenta.

—Así es —convino Draco.

—Ya, pero es que… —Blaise negó con la cabeza y lució, por un instante, derrotado, antes de ampliar la sonrisa cuando Theo se les acercó junto a su prometida: Geraldine Jupp.

Draco sabía cuál era el problema de Blaise, él, al contrario de sus demás amigos, no había crecido con un padre o con una tradición que seguir, simplemente no tenía la obligación de casarse, su madre le había dicho que era libre de hacer lo que quisiera, y siempre estaba protestando por los caminos que los demás seguían. Incluso, Draco recordaba, la noche antes de su boda con Katrina, él había aparecido en la Mansión, exigiendo verlo, para luego intentar convencerlo de no tirar su vida por la borda.

Luego de saludar a los nuevos casi esposos e intercambiar algunos comentarios más, la pareja se despidió, dejándolos solos nuevamente, en la pista de baile ya algunos bailaban y Draco sentía la mirada de Katrina sobre él, prácticamente implorando para que la sacara a bailar. Pero él la ignoró por un momento más, mientras escuchaba la conversación de Goyle, Crabbe y Blaise acerca del último partido de Quidditch al que habían asistido, donde Weasley, la hermana menor de todo ese grupo de pelirrojos, había hecho una excelente maniobra para alcanzar la snitch. Draco se sintió algo confundido, llevaba mucho tiempo sin pensar en ese grupo, en los Weasley, en Longbottom, e incluso en Potter, es más, no recordaba haber sabido mucho más de él tras la guerra, tras haber por fin vencido al Lord.

La conversación dejó de parecerle interesante, mientras ellos continuaban hablando de aquel partido y, algo resignado, invitó a su esposa a bailar.

Para cuando la hora de partir había llegado, Draco se había enfrascado en una conversación bastante animada con Theo, que había dejado a su novia por algún lado, y Blaise, acerca de los planes de éste último para la siguiente semana, cuando partiría hacia África por al menos unos seis meses, planeaba recorrer el continente y ni siquiera sabía cuándo podría escribirles nuevamente.

—Deberíamos hacer una fiesta de despedida —propuso Theo.

—¿Una fiesta? —Blaise soltó una carcajada —Ustedes no saben lo que es hacer una fiesta, sólo reuniones estiradas y aburridas.

—Oh, vamos —bufó Theo —, no me dirás que no te estás divirtiendo.

—Podría encontrar otras formas de divertirme —dijo, guiñándole un ojo a Draco, que pensó que tal vez su amigo se había pasado de copas, pues nunca lo había visto actuar de esa manera, tal vez se debía a que pronto se marcharía, y estaba con ganas de molestar.

—Deberíamos, al menos, ir a tomar un trago —opinó Draco, mientras en una mano sostenía un vaso de Fire Whisky, y los dedos le quemaban por ir a buscar un cigarro, aunque claro, aquello no era apropiado en ese lugar.

—¿Ves? Draco sí que piensa un poco más —río Blaise, pasando un brazo sobre el hombro de Draco y sonriendo ampliamente.

—De acuerdo, no sería mala idea, después de todo… —Theo se interrumpió y levantó las cejas, señalando a algo detrás de Draco y Blaise, los dos voltearon a la vez para darse cuenta de que no era algo, sino alguien lo que había detrás.

—Draco, querido, tus padres ya desean marcharse —dijo Katrina, mirando con algo de recelo al brazo que Blaise aún tenía sobre su hombro. Draco dio una mirada al fondo del salón, sus padres parecían despedirse de los señores Nott.

—Está bien, diles que los veré en casa —contestó al fin, dándole un sorbo más a su copa de Whisky, sintió como el licor le quemaba la garganta y recordó que llevaba mucho tiempo sin tomar más que un par de tragos de cortesía en alguna reunión, debía medirse con el alcohol, él nunca se había emborrachado en ninguna de esas fiestas y esa no sería la primera vez.

—Pero pensé que tal vez nosotros…

—Oh, lo siento ¿Ya estás cansada? —preguntó, desembarazándose por fin de Blaise y caminando hacia ella, para conversar de manera más privada.

—Sí, preferiría volver a casa ya —contestó ella con una sonrisa.

Draco miró a sus amigos una vez más y luego a su mujer, pensando en que realmente quería quedarse, no haría nada en la Mansión, y al día siguiente podría llegar un poco más tarde a la oficina. Después de todo, era uno de los jefes y se podía dar esas libertades.

—De acuerdo, ve con ellos, no hay problema, yo regresaré más tarde.

Katrina abrió los ojos, luciendo asombrada, luego se acercó un poco más a Draco y cuando habló lo hizo con un susurro:

—No es correcto que me vaya sola, ¿qué van a decir los demás?

—Pues, nada, creo —frunció el ceño Draco, mirando alrededor, nadie les prestaba atención realmente —, además, no te vas sola, te vas con mis padres.

—Pero, Draco…

—De acuerdo —suspiró Draco —¿prefieres que te acompañe hasta la Mansión y luego vuelva solo?

—No… eso no —Katrina lo miró, parecía a punto de enfadarse, aunque Draco nunca la había visto enojada antes —, está bien, tienes razón, nos vemos en casa —claudicó finalmente, se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de darse la vuelta y reunirse con los señores Malfoy, que parecieron algo contrariados por la forma en que regresarían. Draco fue muy cuidadoso en darles la espalda y fingir completa ignorancia mientras suponía, ella les explicaba que él se quedaría un rato más con sus amigos.

—Ya se ha ido —informó Blaise luego de un momento más, con una sonrisa burlona.

—Entonces —continuó Theo, quien sabía que a Draco no le gustaba que lo molestasen mucho, y lo mejor era detener a Blaise y sus bromas —, estábamos hablando de ir a tomar un trago para despedir a Blaise.

—Cierto, cierto —confirmó Blaise, sonriendo —, aunque podríamos ir a hacer lo mismo ahora.

—¿Ahora? —preguntó extrañado Draco.

—Claro, esta pseudo-fiesta ha terminado, y todos se están yendo, podemos desaparecernos y nadie dirá nada; conozco un sitio en Poole donde podemos beber algo.

Ambos parecieron dudar durante un momento, la sonrisa burlona de Blaise se amplió, retándolos, hasta que finalmente ambos asintieron y se dejaron arrastrar hasta uno de los jardines, para salir por la puerta trasera de la mansión y poder aparecerse en el lugar que su amigo les quería mostrar.

***O*O*O***

Por un momento Draco estuvo preocupado de que el lugar al que Blaise los quisiera llevar fuera uno de esos sitios muggles llenos de mujeres desnudas bailando, ya lo había hecho una vez, aunque en esa oportunidad todos se habían, luego de algunas protestas, divertido bastante. Todos menos él, que no encontraba atractiva a una mujer cubierta de escarcha, bailando sobre una tarima, aunque, por el bien de su reputación, había sabido fingir muy bien que sí encontraba todo aquello interesante.

Esta vez, sin embargo, aparecieron en una oscura calle, a unos cuantos metros se podía ver un bar, aparentemente muggle, en la parte de afuera tenía un letrero en madera, que decía: "Big Men".

El interior era agradable, con sus paredes de madera y sus medias luces, se sentaron en una de las mesas más cercanas a la puerta y pronto Blaise ordenó vodka para todos.

El tiempo pasó mucho más a prisa de lo que había pensado, mientras compartían historias de la escuela, que ahora parecía tan lejana, de cuando habían ido a New York a visitar a Draco, o de lo que Blaise pretendía encontrar viajando por África.

Pese a haber pensado en no emborracharse, para la cuarta copa de vodka Draco sentía esa modorra propia del alcohol, esa que lo invitaba a cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por el sueño, luchó contra sus propios deseos y trató de prestar atención nuevamente a sus amigos, entonces se dio cuenta de que Theo estaba apoyado sobre la mesa, indiscutiblemente, dormido.

—Oh, pobre, no aguanta nada —se burló Blaise, aún en la neblina de la casi borrachera, Draco podía ver que su amigo tampoco estaba completamente coherente.

—Pues… debemos llevarlo a su casa, es demasiado tarde.

—No creo estar en condiciones de aparecerlo —respondió Blaise mirándolo fijamente, algo en su mirada hizo que su interior se estremeciera. Negó con la cabeza, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos inapropiados y miró nuevamente hacia Theo, buscando una solución.

—¿No tienes un traslador? —preguntó al fin.

—Sí, a mi departamento…

—¿A cuál de ellos? —Blaise parecía tener cierta adicción por comprar departamentos, los cuales usaba según se le antojaba, un día lo podías encontrar en Londres, al siguiente en Plymouth y luego… quién sabe en dónde.

—Uno que acabo de comprar aquí, aunque te digo que lo mejor será caminar hasta allá, está a solo unas cuantas calles.

—¿No sería más fácil aparecer allí y luego usar la red flú para llegar a casa? —preguntó Draco, sentía su lengua enredarse y esperaba haberse dejado entender.

—Probablemente terminaría vomitando, si es que doy tantas vueltas —admitió Blaise adelantándose un poco más sobre la mesa y acercándose a Draco —, tú tampoco estás tan bien que digamos… no quiero a nadie vomitando en mi piso nuevo.

—Oh… —Draco arrugó la nariz, imaginando la escena y admitiendo que efectivamente, eso no sería muy agradable. —Supongo que la red flú es más sencilla y…

—Es un departamento muggle, no tiene red flú —aclaró Blaise, poniéndose en pie y haciendo una señal al mozo, que rápidamente se acercó a ellos.

—¿Señor?

—Anda, ayúdanos a ponerlo en pie para llevarlo a casa.

—Por supuesto —asintió el mozo, dejando a un lado la bandeja que traía entre las manos y jalando a Theo para ponerlo en pie. Luego de un instante, Draco reaccionó y se puso en pie, sintiendo como el piso se movía a su alrededor.

—Oh, vamos Draco, no me digas que te tengo que cargar a ti también —reprochó Blaise medio en broma, Draco negó con la cabeza, tomando una bocanada de aire y sintiéndose un poco mejor.

Cuando salieron a la calle, el viento helado de la madrugada lo golpeó en la cara, haciéndolo sentirse un poco mareado, cerró los ojos un instante, tratando de calmarse, mientras el cuerpo de Theo parecía pesar más de lo que debería pesar.

—Es por este lado —indicó Blaise, jalando a Theo, y con él a Draco, hacia un lado de la avenida, avanzaron un par de calles, jadeando silenciosamente por el esfuerzo, torcieron por una calle bastante iluminada y se detuvieron delante de un edifico que parecía antiguo y remodelado.

—Vaya… —Draco tomó una bocanada de aire mientras soportaba el peso completo de su amigo para que Blaise pudiera abrir la puerta del edificio.

—Está muy pesado, lo sé —contestó Blaise, empujando la puerta con el pie y apoyando el cuerpo de Theo en uno de sus hombros, los tres avanzaron por el silencioso y vacío vestíbulo hasta un pequeño ascensor.

Sólo allí dejaron apoyado el cuerpo de Theo sobre la pared y respiraron aliviados.

—¿No podemos levitarlo desde aquí? —preguntó Draco, mirando a su amigo, que seguía profundamente dormido.

—Si lo haces tú no me molesta, aunque ya sabes lo que dicen de hacer magia bajo los efectos de alcohol.

—Sí —suspiró Draco, frustrado —, que los resultados no son nunca los adecuados.

Una campanilla les indicó que ya habían llegado al tercer piso, y con resignación volvieron a cargar a Theo, caminando hasta el final del pasillo, donde una puerta blanca anunciaba la letra "A"

Entraron a tropezones y lanzaron el cuerpo de su amigo hacia el sofá, el único que había en la vacía sala. Inmediatamente Blaise encendió las luces y Draco pudo ver mejor el lugar, lucía limpio, pero sin ningún adorno o mueble además del sofá y una lámpara de pie.

—Vamos, él se quedará durmiendo por lo menos hasta mañana —le dijo Blaise, jalando de un brazo a Draco hacia el pasillo del fondo.

—Blaise —susurró Draco, no encontrando extraño que su amigo lo llevase hasta la única puerta del pasillo —, ¡no pagamos la cuenta! —exclamó, cayendo en cuenta de ello recién.

—Oh, no importa, tengo crédito allí.

—¿Cómo? —Draco se sorprendió por la declaración de su amigo, mientras éste abría la puerta y dejaba ver una habitación, dentro había una gran cama y una cómoda, además de dos puertas blancas, una a cada lado. —¿Esta es tu habitación? ¿No tienes una de invitados o algo así?

—No, no tengo, es un lugar pequeño —comentó Blaise mientras se desprendía de la corbata, un auto pasó a lo lejos y el sonido llegó hasta ellos, iluminando un poco más la oscura piel de Blaise, que ya se estaba abriendo la camisa.

—Pero… ¿Dónde voy a dormir yo? —preguntó Draco extrañado, maldiciendo que el alcohol hiciera que su voz sonara tambaleante e insegura.

—En la cama, por supuesto, ambos dormiremos allí.

Draco sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a quemar un poco mientras observaba la enorme cama.

—¿Por qué tienes crédito en el bar? —preguntó para romper el silencio y hacer algo más que observar a su amigo quitarse los pantalones. Vio sus músculos marcados, sus piernas fuertes y oscuras, su abdomen y su pecho, y algo se agitó nuevamente en su interior. Atribuyó eso a llevar demasiado tiempo sin tener sexo y trató de quitarle importancia.

—Lo compré hace unos meses —explicó el chico, quedando al fin sólo en ropa interior, de color celeste, y caminando hacia Draco.

—Ah —susurró Draco, retrocediendo un par de pasos.

—¿Dormirás vestido? —preguntó Blaise, sonriendo un poco y en lugar de seguir acercándose a él, caminando hacia la cama y tirando los cobertores al piso.

—Pues… no… claro que no —contestó rápidamente Draco, caminó hacia el lado opuesto de la cama y se sentó en ella, desprendiéndose de los zapatos y los calcetines, presintiendo que aquello era un error.

—Vamos, no es como si nunca te hubiera visto desnudo —comentó Blaise, Draco sintió como la cama se hundía un poco y tomó una bocanada de aire.

—¿Por qué compraste un bar? No es un gran negocio, si querías invertir en algo me hubieras avisado y yo hubiera podido darte algunos consejos —dijo Draco, quitándose la corbata y la camisa, y luego poniéndose en pie para desprenderse de los pantalones, sin voltear a ver a su amigo.

—Porque es divertido… no lo sé, he pensado que en algunos años me gustaría atender un lugar como ese… algo así.

Draco volteó finalmente hacia su amigo, mirándolo preocupado.

—¿Atender un bar? Eso es… no se ve bien, podrías hacer otras cosas.

—Ya veré, al fin encontrare qué me haga feliz —susurró palmeando sobre el colchón, e indicándole a Draco que se tendiera junto a él.

Draco se mordió el labio inferior por un momento, recordándose que se trataba de un amigo, de Blaise, con el que había estudiado, con el que había compartido habitación; el que lo había visitado en New York varias veces, el que le había escrito durante la guerra, que definitivamente aquello no era coqueteo, simplemente era la forma de ser de él.

Se tendió a su lado y por un largo momento ninguno dijo nada, Draco miraba hacia el techo, pese a la gran cantidad de alcohol en su organismo y a haber sentido algo de sueño cuando estaban por abandonar el bar, ahora se sentía extrañamente lúcido, lo cual lo hacía pensar, y tensarse por aquellos pensamientos.

Tal vez Blaise sería alguien que lo entendería, que le daría un buen consejo, que le daría las luces con respecto a qué hacer ahora, ahora que ya no tenía ningún maravilloso futuro. Al menos sería un mejor consejo que el cuaderno o sus padres.

—Blaise —susurró, esperando que su amigo no se hubiera quedado dormido.

—¿Sí? —preguntó el chico, Draco fue consciente de su cuerpo y su piel caliente, y una nueva oleada de deseo lo invadió, pero la reprimió, tratando de concentrarse en lo que quería preguntar realmente.

—Si alguien te dijera que… que morirás muy pronto…

—¿Morir? ¿Alguien te ha amenazado, Draco? —interrumpió el chico, con voz alarmada.

—No, no —negó Draco, girando a mirarlo por un momento, sus ojos verdes claros lo miraban fijamente, aunque parecieron relajarse por la negativa de Draco —, me refiero a que si por alguna razón tú supieras que vas a morir, no sé, en un mes, o mañana… ¿Qué es lo que harías? ¿Tratarías de cumplir con todo lo que se te ha encargado? ¿Esperarías tranquilamente hasta que el momento llegara…? No sé…

Draco suspiró y se encogió de hombros, mirando hacia el techo nuevamente y sintiéndose impotente por no poder explicarse mejor, pero tampoco quería decirle a nadie sobre eso, no aún al menos.

—¿Si me dieran la fecha de mi muerte, dices?

—Sí —Draco giró el rostro para poder ver a su amigo nuevamente, encontró algo perturbador que estuviera más cerca de lo que había pensado, sin embargo, no apartó el rostro ni se movió. Blaise le dio una mirada más intensa aún, la más intensa que le había dado nunca, y se puso de costado, pegándose más a su cuerpo. Draco se empezó a tensar más, sintiendo como su amigo se acercaba lentamente, hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a solo unos centímetros.

—¿Blaise? —preguntó con algo de timidez.

—Vivir —respondió el chico al fin, pasó la lengua por su labio inferior lentamente, mirándolo, ahora Draco lo tenía bastante claro, con deseo.

—Blaise —susurró nuevamente Draco, no muy seguro de qué hacer.

—Vivir —repitió Blaise —Viviría lo más que pudiera, hasta que el momento llegara, si se tratase de un solo día… —su rostro se acercó más aún, hablando ahora en susurros; Draco pudo sentir su cálido aliento, mezclado con el olor a alcohol —, le sacaría el mayor provecho posible, haría todo lo que se me viniera en gana… —y entonces el beso fue inminente, Draco no opuso resistencia alguna, ni siquiera pensó en que se trataba de su amigo de la escuela o un miembro de la sociedad a la que pertenecía, alguien que podía delatarlo o hundirlo, simplemente se dejó llevar; con una mano lo sujetó de la nuca para evitar que se alejara, mientras hacía la fuerza necesaria para empujarlo sobre la cama y colocarse encima. La lengua de Blaise se sentía experta y segura, mientras invadía su boca y jugueteaba en el interior, un pequeño gemido escapó de su garganta cuando Blaise le mordió el labio inferior.

Agitado y ansioso, Draco levantó un poco el rostro, para ver a su amigo, su rostro y su piel brillaban aún en la oscuridad, su cuerpo fuerte y marcado parecía más tenso y una dura erección se notaba ya contra sus caderas.

—¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? —preguntó, no muy seguro de si la pregunta era para su amigo o para él mismo, repartiendo pequeños besos en la mejilla y el cuello.

—Haciendo lo que deseo hacer. Tú también lo deseas… yo lo sé —gimoteó Blaise cuando Draco lo mordió en la unión del cuello y el hombro, arqueándose un poco.

—Yo no…

—Yo lo sé… desde hace mucho —confesó su amigo, mientras con sus manos le presionaba la espalda, obligándolo a pegarse más a su cuerpo, a que sus pieles, calientes y deseosas, se tocaran por completo.

—Oh… —Draco gimió ante la sensación de su erección, aún debajo de la ropa interior, frotándose contra la de él. —No… no se lo puedes decir a nadie y…

—No lo haré —aceptó Blaise mientras su mano abandonaba la espalda y buscaba en frente bajar la ropa interior de Draco.

Y entonces Draco dejó de pensar, se elevó lo suficiente para que Blaise bajara un poco su ropa interior e hizo lo mismo con la de él, viendo por primera vez el miembro erecto de su amigo. Ambos comenzaron a acariciarse con rapidez y desesperación, acallando sus gemidos con los besos y mordidas, tratando de tocar toda la piel a su disposición, hasta que todo se volvió insuficiente. Blaise se apartó de él sólo el momento justo para sacar expertamente de la mesa de noche un frasco de lubricante y un preservativo y pasárselos a Draco.

Draco contuvo su cuestionamiento acerca de si es que Blaise se había estado acostando con muggles en esa cama, y rápidamente volteó a su amigo y untó lubricante en su entrada, mordió el empaque del condón y se lo puso, mientras Blaise se agitaba debajo suyo, gimiendo y levantando más y más las caderas.

Todo fue rápido, demasiado rápido, debía reconocer Draco, pero lo cierto era que llevaba semanas sin pensar siquiera en el sexo; desde que se había enterado que estaba sentenciado a muerte había alejado de su mente todo aquello, reemplazándolo con cosas, según él, más importantes, como el trabajo, la familia… un heredero.

Cuando todo terminó, ambos se dejaron caer sobre la cama, de espaldas, sus piernas y brazos rozándose, mientras respiraban agitadamente.

—A veces quisiera que entendieras —comenzó a decir Blaise —, que existe un mundo más allá del pequeño universo en el que vives… que hay demasiado que ver como para que te estés preocupando del oro y de lo que los demás dirán.

—¿Hace cuanto lo sabías? —preguntó Draco, no queriendo escuchar aquel discurso nuevamente.

—Desde que fui a New York la última vez, ¿recuerdas que aparecí una noche antes de lo esperado?

—Ajá.

—Ese día vi a un chico salir del lugar en el que te quedabas, para entonces ya tenía algunas dudas, y no soy tan tonto como para no saber qué era lo que habían estado haciendo, sobre todo por la forma como te encontré.

—Ah… Jasón —masculló Draco. Jasón era un chico con el que se había estado saliendo en New York, era mago, estudiante también de la Escuela de finanzas, al final Jasón lo había dejado porque Draco le había dicho que jamás admitiría que era gay y que en unos cuantos meses se tendría que casar. La separación le había dolido, era cierto, pero no lo suficiente como para dejar todo e ir tras él. Se preguntó qué sería de la vida del chico, después de más de dos años que no lo veía.

—Ese… era guapo —Blaise se apoyó sobre un codo y elevó la cabeza lo suficiente para verlo a la cara.

—Algo guapo —reconoció Draco, encogiéndose de hombros y desviando la mirada.

—Sí me dijeran que voy a morir mañana, haría exactamente lo mismo que hago cada día —dijo entonces Blaise, cambiando completamente de tono y acercándose más a él —, viviría, simplemente eso, al fin y al cabo, es mi vida y cuando muera seré yo el que se arrepentirá de no haber hecho determinadas cosas, no mis padres, mis amigos, o la sociedad.

Draco sintió algo pesado en su pecho, tras las palabras de su amigo y no supo qué contestar a aquello.

Blaise se inclinó hacia él y le dio un beso más, antes de dejarse caer a su lado.

—Tú… ¿Por qué hoy has…?

—Porque me gustas, siempre lo has hecho —admitió Blaise —, no que esté enamorado de ti, no te asustes —soltó una pequeña carcajada que, de alguna manera, relajó un poco más a Draco —, es más, ni siquiera soy sólo gay, me gustan tanto las chicas como los chicos —aquello le aclaró a Draco el porqué lo había visto con más de una chica en el pasado, y no de la manera inocente que él y Katrina se comportaban —; pero en unos días me iré de aquí y no sé cuándo volveré, y no quise hacerlo sin haber intentado… —suspiró profundamente y se sentó a jalar los cobertores que estaban aún en el suelo —, me alegra de haberlo hecho —concluyó.

Draco asintió, se abrigó bajo los cobertores y se pegó más al cuerpo caliente de su amigo.

—A mí también me alegra que lo hayas hecho —admitió, y aquello era cierto.

Cerró los ojos y pronto el cansancio hizo que se quedara profundamente dormido.

***O*O*O***

Abrió los ojos cuando la luz del día ya inundaba la habitación, por un instante se sintió fuera de lugar y confuso, entonces Blaise, aún dormido, se giró un poco, dejando ver su rostro relajado, y los recuerdos llegaron a él.

Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, recordando que se había acostado con él y que probablemente Theo seguía aún durmiendo en la sala, en el único sofá que había.

Se puso en pie con prisa, empezando a sudar y a sentir un dolor de cabeza diferente al que normalmente tenía, sus manos temblaban mientras se ponía los pantalones y la camisa, cuando se agachó para ponerse los zapatos, la habitación tembló un poco y tuvo que sujetarse de la cama para no caer.

Entonces Blaise gimoteó un poco y se removió nuevamente, y Draco se quedó observándolo un momento; recordando ya no solamente lo que habían hecho, sino también lo que se habían dicho: él se iría de viaje en unos días, y no sabía cuándo volvería, lo que Blaise no sabía era que lo más probable sería que cuando volviese él ya no estaría allí, que ya no existiría más, que…

Él iba a morir, en menos de un año, en tan sólo unos meses, iba a morir y por primera vez, desde que el medimago se lo dijo, empezó a sentir pánico.

_Voy a morir, _se dijo mientras se alejaba lentamente de la cama, observando el cuerpo desnudo de su amigo.

_Voy a morir… no estaré en un año aquí, quizá ni siquiera en ocho meses… _

La realidad lo golpeó con fuerza. Tenía el tiempo contado. No había nada que hacer, eso había dicho el medimago, que no había salvación, que todo estaba perdido.

Entonces salió corriendo de la habitación, pasó de largo por la sala donde, efectivamente, Theo seguía durmiendo, y salió al pasillo, no usó el ascensor, sino las escaleras, bajándolas de dos en dos y sujetándose de la baranda, hasta que llegó al vestíbulo, que seguía desierto. Corrió hacia la calle, temblando y sin saber exactamente qué hacer o hacia dónde dirigirse, con sólo una verdad retumbando en sus oídos:

"_Voy__ a morir"._

***O*O*O***

**   
**

* * *

**  
**


	3. CAPÍTULO 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y aquí inicia nuestro viaje...
> 
> Advertencia del capítulo: Pequeño lemmon

** UN VIAJE HACIA LA VIDA  **

** **

** CAPÍTULO 1: **

** **

Se levantó temprano, durante un instante permaneció en su cama, mirando hacia el techo y sin pensar en nada en particular, dejando su mente volar y su cuerpo relajarse, hasta que la conciencia se fue abriendo paso en su cabeza; tenía que presentar el informe a su padre esa mañana, tenía que empezar con las proyecciones de otra empresa que tenía asignada esa misma tarde, y en la noche, _¡Oh, cuánto daría por descansar en la noche!_, pero no, en la noche tenía una fiesta en casa de los Nott. Casi había olvidado aquello, aunque seguramente su secretaria, su esposa y su madre, se encargarían de recordárselo. _¿Para qué necesitaba manejar una agenda mágica y tener tan buena memoria si tenía tanta gente alrededor recordándole a cada instante qué era lo que tenía qué hacer?_

 

Se puso en pie de un salto y rápidamente empezó su rutina diaria. Tras bañarse y vestirse, salió de su habitación, el sonido de los platos siendo dejados sobre la mesa y las risas de su madre y Katrina le llegaron desde unos metros antes de entrar al comedor. Antes de entrar miró su reflejo en un enorme espejo de pie que había en el medio del pasillo y pasó los dedos entre su cabello rubio. Tal vez debería cortarlo pronto. Miró hacia su maletín, donde guardaba las pociones, había puesto también el cuaderno; por regla general nadie entraba nunca a su habitación, ni sus cosas eran revisadas, pero no se arriesgaría a que por algún motivo ese cuaderno cayera en las manos equivocadas, después de todo habían cosas allí que eran demasiado personales y privadas.

 

—Buenos días —saludó con educación, deteniéndose junto a su madre y dándole un beso en la frente.

 

—Hola, cariño —contestó la mujer con una sonrisa mientras le daba una palmada en el brazo.

 

—Buenos días —repitió el saludo hacia Katrina, dándole un beso en la mejilla, antes de ocupar su lugar en el otro lado de la mesa.

 

—Hola, cariño —contestó Katrina, mirándolo fijamente por un instante antes de retomar la atención a su taza de café —¿Qué tal el trabajo? Anoche no llegaste a cenar tampoco.

 

—He estado ocupado, es época de informes, lo sabes —respondió Draco mientras un elfo se encargaba de llenar su taza de humeante y oloroso café.

 

—Vamos, Katrina, bien sabes cómo son los hombres, viven en el trabajo —comentó Narcissa, mirando a su nuera. Draco sabía que su madre detestaba que ella lo cuestionara acerca de sus retrasos o inasistencias a la cena y mucho más delante de los demás.

 

—Claro —Katrina sonrió educadamente —, aunque supongo que te veremos en la cena que dan hoy la familia Nott. Es muy importante asistir, tu padre lo dijo.

 

—Sí —Draco miró hacia el plato de tostadas y recordó que la noche anterior tampoco había comido mucho, no podía dejar de alimentarse por más que su cuerpo no le pidiera comida. —Hablando de mi padre, ¿dónde se encuentra él?

 

—En la oficina, querido, como siempre —contestó Narcissa, ganándole la palabra a Katrina —, hoy es un día importante porque tiene varias juntas.

 

—Verdaderamente es importante —suspiró Draco, dándole una mordida a su tostada con mermelada, pensó pasar del resto del desayuno.

 

Pronto ambas mujeres se concentraron en una conversación acerca de la chica con la que Nott se casaría pronto, Draco no la había conocido en persona, pero sabía que se trataba de la hija de un magnate americano. No era lo ideal en cuanto a matrimonios se trataba, pues no pertenecía a la alta sociedad europea y su familia era considerada de una clase inferior por sólo tener un par de generaciones dotadas de fortuna, sin embargo, la familia de Nott tampoco estaba en el auge de antaño, y no podía rechazar ninguna posibilidad.

 

Llegó a la oficina por vía flú, no tenía tanto tiempo para dar un paseo, como generalmente hacía. En cuanto llegó su secretaria: Lucrecia, una mujer mayor y bastante seria y estricta, le entregó la correspondencia y una gran cantidad de diarios, los de mayor circulación en Europa. Agradeció todo con un gesto de cabeza y luego se metió a su oficina. Dejó todo de cualquier manera sobre la mesa, y tomó el informe que tenía que presentar. El reloj indicaba quince minutos para las diez de la mañana. Sin querer demorarse partió hacia la oficina de su padre, la que ocupaba el último piso de aquel edificio de quince pisos. Dejó indicado a su secretaria que probablemente no volvería hasta después del almuerzo y tomó el elevador, con el informe en una mano y el maletín en otra.

 

Entrar a la oficina de su padre, ya fuera en casa, o en el edificio de la corporación, siempre era algo memorable, nadie que no tuviera algo importante que hacer entraba allí, y menos sin previa cita. Incluso estaba seguro que, al igual que Katrina a su propia oficina, su madre nunca había ido siquiera de visita.

 

Eloísa, la secretaria de su padre lo saludó con amabilidad, mientras lo invitaba a sentarse y esperar a que dieran la autorización para su ingreso. Draco se dejó caer con la espalda recta en uno de los cómodos sillones de la antesala, alrededor las paredes eran blancas, extremadamente blancas, sin ningún tipo de adorno o cuadro. Sólo el escritorio de Eloísa estaba al fondo, una mancha marrón en medio de tanto blanco. Inclinó un poco la cabeza, percibiendo algunos puntos oscuros en las paredes, se preguntó qué era lo que podría haber pasado allí. Tardó un par de segundos en darse cuenta de que no se trataban de puntos, sino de manchas, manchas producto de su mente. Agitó la cabeza un poco y sopesó el tomar alguna poción. El sonido de un intercomunicador, con la rígida voz de su padre indicando que podía entrar, lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

 

La oficina de su padre contrastaba con la antesala, tres de las cuatro paredes eran ventanales opacos que le permitían ver toda la ciudad de Trowbridge, ellos se encontraban casi en el centro de la misma, aunque gracias a los hechizos de seguridad eran invisibles ante los muggles. A uno de los lados se encontraba el gran escritorio de su padre, y, aunque Draco sabía que realmente era gigante, parecía pequeño en medio de todo el espacio vacío.

 

—Buenos días, hijo. Extrañé no verte ayer en la cena. ¿Mucho trabajo?

 

—Buenos días, padre —saludó rápidamente Draco, caminando por la alfombrada oficina hasta llegar al escritorio y estrechar la mano de su progenitor —, algo así. Nada que no se pueda solucionar.

 

—Que bien, me alegra escuchar eso. Siéntate, creo que debemos empezar, a las dos tengo una junta con unos inversionistas rusos. Ya sabes que no me gusta llegar tarde a las reuniones o dejarlas inconclusas.

 

—Por supuesto —asintió Draco rápidamente, mientras dejaba una de las copias del informe sobre el escritorio de su padre.

 

Durante las siguientes tres horas Draco se dedicó a explicarle a su padre cada uno de los puntos tratados durante el manejo de aquella empresa en el año anterior, también de mostrar las proyecciones de los últimos años y demostrar la forma en que esta empresa las había superado, así como las nuevas proyecciones, mucho más ambiciosas ahora.

Lucius interrumpía regularmente, haciendo preguntas y buscando errores o defectos a sus informes, pero Draco, que ya había pasado por eso muchas veces, estaba listo para cualquier argumento de su padre.

 

—Sigo pensando que algunas medidas serán demasiado arriesgadas —suspiró Lucius, cerrando por fin el informe y dejándose caer sobre la silla de cuero oscuro.

 

—Estoy seguro de que así parece, pero son riesgos que hay que tomar. Y no son tan elevados. Esta empresa estaba a punto de quebrar hace dos años, ahora está en auge, es necesario llevarla hasta lo más alto.

 

—Supongo que dentro de un año podremos ver los resultados que planteas. Honestamente espero que sean acorde a lo que has proyectado.

 

Draco abrió la boca para contestar, pero se dio cuenta que en un año, cuando esa empresa alcanzara la importancia que él había predicho, no estaría más en este mundo.

 

—¿No estás de acuerdo conmigo? —preguntó Lucius frunciendo el ceño.

 

—Por supuesto, lo siento. En un año se podrán ver los primeros resultados y verás que estamos en lo correcto.

 

—Bien, bien… —Lucius dio una mirada al reloj de pared que colgaba cerca de la puerta y asintió —, antes de dar por concluida la reunión, quisiera que hablemos de algo más.

 

Draco palideció ligeramente, había estado seguro ya de que todo había acabado y que pronto podría volver a su oficina, no estaba preparado para ningún otro tema.

 

—Sí, padre, dime —contestó con educación mientras guardaba su copia del informe en el maletín, sus dedos acariciaron apenas la tapa oscura del cuaderno que tenía oculto.

 

—Cuando decidimos que había llegado el momento de casarte, estuvimos de acuerdo contigo en que no era necesario que Katrina y tú compartieran una habitación, más aún considerando que aquello había sido un acuerdo entre ambos. Pensamos que necesitaban tiempo para adaptarse, no todos se pueden acostumbrar rápidamente a compartir un espacio tan íntimo con otra persona, sin embargo, ha pasado ya poco más de un año y creo que es necesario que terminen de adaptarse. En algún momento tendrán que tener un heredero y eso no es algo que se hace con una puerta de por medio.

 

Draco sintió que sus mejillas empezaban a arder, no les había dicho a sus padres nada respecto a sus gustos, habían informado que por lo pronto, tras la boda, preferirían tener habitaciones separadas, lo habían denominado un tiempo de adaptación, pero era lógico que tras tanto tiempo sus padres empezaran a hacer preguntas. 

 

—Katrina es una muchacha guapa, y muy amable además —continuó Lucius, apoyando las manos sobre el escritorio y entrelazando los dedos de ambas manos —, comprendo que no siempre uno tiene lo que quiere, pero bien sabes que el tema del matrimonio no deja de ser un negocio más, y algunas veces hay que hacer pequeños sacrificios para ver resultados adecuados, en este caso un heredero.

 

—Eso… —Draco tomó una bocanada de aire,  algunas veces su padre lograba infundirle un terrible pánico —, no es el momento.

 

—Tienes veintiún años, ¿cuándo será el momento?

 

—Aún es demasiado pronto, lo tengo planeado para más adelante, para dentro de unos tres años aún —mintió, sabía que seguramente el cuaderno le indicaría que lo hiciera inmediatamente, antes de caer completamente enfermo, antes de…

 

—¿Demasiado pronto? —Lucius soltó una carcajada —Cuando tenía veintiún años tu ya habías nacido.

 

—Lo sé, pero siento que no es el momento, ahora no es necesario apresurarse, prefiero seguir dedicándome al trabajo y luego ver lo del niño.

 

Lucius le dio una mirada penetrante, como las que le daba cuando lo iba a criticar, cuando le iba a demostrar lo equivocado que estaba y lo vergonzoso que eso era.

 

—¿Hay algo más que quieras comunicarnos? ¿Algún problema que te impida compartir habitación con Katrina y por ende, darnos un heredero?

 

Draco se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior rápidamente, sintiendo su boca demasiado seca. Luego de un instante se animó a contestar.

 

—El que Katrina y yo no compartamos habitación no significa que no… —se removió un poco inquieto sobre su silla, normalmente tenía la sensación de que cualquier mentira que intentara frente a su padre, fallaría miserablemente —no significa que no hayamos consumado el matrimonio, es simplemente que nos gusta dormir separados, tener cierta privacidad. El heredero… si dentro de tres años te parece mucho tiempo, tal vez podríamos replantearlo… tengo que hablar con ella y…

 

—Deberías ser consciente de que tu deber no sólo es hacer que las empresas ganen más oro, que también tienes una obligación con tu familia, y esa es tener un niño. Tal vez sea muy pronto, lo reconozco, ninguno de tus amigos lo ha hecho aún, pero tres años me parece un exceso.

 

—Sí, padre, por supuesto que  sé que tengo una obligación con la familia —contestó Draco, había escuchado aquello muchas veces, aquellas palabras habían resonado en su cabeza cientos de veces, sobre todo cuando era más joven, cuando estaba en la escuela y descubrió que las chicas no eran exactamente lo que le gustaban, o cuando había tenido algunos encuentros amorosos en New York, esas palabras nunca abandonaban su cabeza.

 

—Eso es todo. Supongo que nos veremos esta noche en la fiesta de Nott.

 

—Sí, padre —asintió Draco poniéndose en pie y tomando su maletín del piso —, buenas tardes.

 

Lucius hizo un gesto de despedida con la cabeza y retomó su trabajo, mientras Draco cruzaba la oficina y seguía de largo por la antesala, apenas dirigiendo unas palabras de despedida a Eloísa, cuando llegó a su oficina le dijo a Lucrecia que se podía ir ya a almorzar, y se encerró.

 

Tomó un par de pociones, las indicadas para esa hora, y luego sacó el cuaderno negro nuevamente; muchas cosas se habían movido de sitio durante ese tiempo: en la entrada que se anunciaba el nacimiento de un heredero la fecha había sido adelantada para diez meses después, dándole un mes de espacio para seguramente intentarlo, considerando las posibilidades de que no ocurriera con sólo tratar una vez.

 

Retrocedió hacia la primera página donde, enojado, había escrito que vería el mundo, que se dedicaría a viajar y ver todo lo que sus padres no le dejaron ver por estar estudiando, o en guerra… algunas veces había pensado que podría hacer ese viaje luego, tal vez en unos años, cuando tuviera un hijo y más control sobre las empresas, que incluso podría tomarse unos meses para realizarlo. Pero ya no había tiempo, el tiempo se estaba agotando.

 

El cuaderno no había planificado nada además del nacimiento del heredero, ni siquiera la compra de la nueva empresa que estaba investigando y que aún no había presentado a su padre, nada más que darle a la familia un descendiente que pudiera ocupar su lugar, que pudiera ser criado para llevar adelante la enorme corporación y que transmitiera todas sus creencias y costumbres.

 

Se pasó mucho rato más observando la página donde decía que debía nacer un heredero.

 

***O*O*O***

A las ocho de la noche, tal como era lo adecuado, Draco entraba tomando el brazo de Katrina a la mansión Nott, al otro lado de Inglaterra; habían usado un traslador que la familia había enviado a cada uno de los invitados, y rápidamente se sumergieron en el enorme salón de fiesta, decorado en esta ocasión de blanco, con grandes mesas para los invitados, y una banda de música tocando al fondo y sobre una tarima.

 

—Les ha quedado muy lindo, ¿no crees? —le preguntó Katrina mientras trataba de llamar su atención. Draco asintió, observándola por un momento, ella tenía el cabello castaño oscuro y lacio, que caía sobre sus hombros desnudos, su piel pálida contrastaba perfectamente con el escotado vestido negro, que llegaba hasta los tobillos. En el cuello lucía una gargantilla de diamantes, una muy fina que él recordaba haberle regalado el día de su boda.

 

—Así es —contestó por fin, guiándola hacia la mesa en la que estaban ubicados, conforme avanzaban algunos otros invitados se acercaban a saludarlos de manera amable –amable e hipócrita— pensó Draco, mientras sonreía a Malcom Grey, encargado del área de finanzas del Ministerio, y su esposa.

 

—Tal vez luego de la cena de apetezca bailar —le dijo ella con una sonrisa coqueta mientras se sentaban a la mesa.

 

—Puede ser —aceptó Draco, uno de los mozos se acercó a ellos y rellenó su copa con vino blanco, al igual que la de Katrina.

 

—Me pregunto si Pansy y su esposo demorarán mucho más en llegar —preguntó ella luego de darle un sorbo a su copa y mirando alrededor.

 

Draco no respondió, seguía sopesando sus posibilidades: embarazar a Katrina para dejarles un heredero antes de su muerte era lo correcto, lo que se suponía debía hacer. Aunque sabía que no sería justo hacerlo sin informarle todo antes, sin explicarle que ese niño tendría que ser criado sólo por ella, y no que temiera por el tema económico, aquello no le preocupaba, pero sí quién sería el encargado de enseñarle todas aquellas cosas que su padre le había enseñado a él. Honestamente nunca se había planteado el criar a un niño, lo tenía como una idea muy lejana, que, llegado el momento, pensaría, pero ahora, que al parecer era imposible postergarla, empezaba a preguntarse si le gustaría que su hijo fuera criado de la misma manera que él fue criado, se cuestionaba acerca del tipo de padre que sería, ¿estricto como Lucius?, o todo lo contrario, dejando a su hijo libre de hacer lo que se le plazca… Probablemente lo intentaría, aunque su padre le haría ver lo errado de su forma de educar.

 

—Estás muy callado esta noche… a decir verdad, desde hace días que te noto así —comentó ella, fijando sus castaños ojos en él. Draco se removió un poco y le dio un sorbo más a su copa de vino.

 

—Es el trabajo, he estado demasiado ocupado.

 

—Pero no cenar durante días… sin contar que el otro día hasta te desmayaste, lo cual fue realmente preocupante, tal vez se deba justamente a que no cenas y…

 

—Y esas son cosas que no discutiremos aquí —la cortó Draco mientras se ponía en pie para saludar a su amigo Blaise.

 

—Hola, hola, parejita, ¿qué tal están? —saludó el chico con aquel tono tan inapropiado que tenía.

 

Katrina, que no simpatizaba con el chico, hizo un mohín mientras inclinaba la cabeza en señal de saludo. Draco le tendió la mano a su ex compañero de escuela y éste se sentó a su lado.

 

—¿Qué tal la vida? —preguntó Blaise luego de que un mozo rellenara su copa también.

 

—Perfecto, ¿tú? No te has dejado ver mucho estás semanas.

 

—Pero, Draco, si me he dejado ver, sólo que no por los sitios por los que tú te dejas ver —aclaró el chico con una sonrisa pícara. Draco, pese a que Blaise era uno de sus amigos más cercanos, no le había dicho nunca que era gay, y muchas veces sospechaba que él lo sabía.

 

—Me imagino por cuales lugares has estado andando —sonrió Draco a pesar de todo,

 

Mientras Katrina se ponía en pie y declaraba que debía ir a los servicios, llegaron Pansy y su esposo, un italiano al que casi nunca le entendían nada de lo que decía cuando hablaba en inglés; Goyle y su novia, Pierina Carrigan; Crabbe apareció junto a su flamante esposa: Bonnie Law. 

 

Como ocurría siempre, las chicas se dedicaron a parlotear acerca de chismes y modas mientras ellos disfrutaban del vino y de sólo escucharlas, a lo lejos vio a sus padres, conversando animadamente con los padres de Nott. Con una inclinación de cabeza se saludaron a la distancia.

 

Luego de la llegada de su amigo Nott y su prometida, una chica bajita y rubia, con cara redonda y ojos claros, la cena inició.

 

—Al menos parece amable —comentó Blaise a la hora de los postres, mientras señalaba con la cabeza a la pareja, que ahora iba de mesa en mesa saludando y agradeciendo la asistencia.

 

—Su abuelo hizo una fortuna en América, es uno de los hombres más ricos de Estados Unidos, ahora su intención es iniciar negocios en Europa. He estudiado sus negocios, tienen mucho futuro. —informó rápidamente Draco, recordando el nombre de la lista de candidatas para desposarse, aunque al no provenir de una familia antigua, por más oro que tuvieran, lo había desanimado.

 

—Ya, que no he preguntado si es que tiene o no oro —se quejó Blaise mientras Crabbe negaba con la cabeza.

 

—Pero es importante saber a qué se dedica su familia —intervino el chico, hablando con voz suave y lenta.

 

—Así es —convino Draco.

 

—Ya, pero es que… —Blaise negó con la cabeza y lució, por un instante, derrotado, antes de ampliar la sonrisa cuando Theo se les acercó junto a su prometida: Geraldine Jupp.

 

Draco sabía cuál era el problema de Blaise, él, al contrario de sus demás amigos, no había crecido con un padre o con una tradición que seguir, simplemente no tenía la obligación de casarse, su madre le había dicho que era libre de hacer lo que quisiera, y siempre estaba protestando por los caminos que los demás seguían. Incluso, Draco recordaba, la noche antes de su boda con Katrina, él había aparecido en la Mansión, exigiendo verlo, para luego intentar convencerlo de no tirar su vida por la borda.

 

Luego de saludar a los nuevos casi esposos e intercambiar algunos comentarios más, la pareja se despidió, dejándolos solos nuevamente, en la pista de baile ya algunos bailaban y Draco sentía la mirada de Katrina sobre él, prácticamente implorando para que la sacara a bailar. Pero él la ignoró por un momento más, mientras escuchaba la conversación de Goyle, Crabbe y Blaise acerca del último partido de Quidditch al que habían asistido, donde Weasley, la hermana menor de todo ese grupo de pelirrojos, había hecho una excelente maniobra para alcanzar la snitch. Draco se sintió algo confundido, llevaba mucho tiempo sin pensar en ese grupo, en los Weasley, en Longbottom, e incluso en Potter, es más, no recordaba haber sabido mucho más de él tras la guerra, tras haber por fin vencido al Lord.

 

La conversación dejó de parecerle interesante, mientras ellos continuaban hablando de aquel partido y, algo resignado, invitó a su esposa a bailar.

 

Para cuando la hora de partir había llegado, Draco se había enfrascado en una conversación bastante animada con Theo, que había dejado a su novia por algún lado, y Blaise, acerca de los planes de éste último para la siguiente semana, cuando partiría hacia África por al menos unos seis meses, planeaba recorrer el continente y ni siquiera sabía cuándo podría escribirles nuevamente.

 

—Deberíamos hacer una fiesta de despedida —propuso Theo.

 

—¿Una fiesta? —Blaise soltó una carcajada —Ustedes no saben lo que es hacer una fiesta, sólo reuniones estiradas y aburridas.

 

—Oh, vamos —bufó Theo —, no me dirás que no te estás divirtiendo.

 

—Podría encontrar otras formas de divertirme —dijo, guiñándole un ojo a Draco, que pensó que tal vez su amigo se había pasado de copas, pues nunca lo había visto actuar de esa manera, tal vez se debía a que pronto se marcharía, y estaba con ganas de molestar.

 

—Deberíamos, al menos, ir a tomar un trago —opinó Draco, mientras en una mano sostenía un vaso de Fire Whisky, y los dedos le quemaban por ir a buscar un cigarro, aunque claro, aquello no era apropiado en ese lugar.

 

—¿Ves? Draco sí que piensa un poco más —río Blaise, pasando un brazo sobre el hombro de Draco y sonriendo ampliamente.

 

—De acuerdo, no sería mala idea, después de todo… —Theo se interrumpió y levantó las cejas, señalando a algo detrás de Draco y Blaise, los dos voltearon a la vez para darse cuenta de que no era algo, sino alguien lo que había detrás.

 

—Draco, querido, tus padres ya desean marcharse —dijo Katrina, mirando con algo de recelo al brazo que Blaise aún tenía sobre su hombro. Draco dio una mirada al fondo del salón, sus padres parecían despedirse de los señores Nott.

 

—Está bien, diles que los veré en casa —contestó al fin, dándole un sorbo más a su copa de Whisky, sintió como el licor le quemaba la garganta y recordó que llevaba mucho tiempo sin tomar más que un par de tragos de cortesía en alguna reunión, debía medirse con el alcohol, él nunca se había emborrachado en ninguna de esas fiestas y esa no sería la primera vez.

 

—Pero pensé que tal vez nosotros…

 

—Oh, lo siento ¿Ya estás cansada? —preguntó, desembarazándose por fin de Blaise y caminando hacia ella, para conversar de manera más privada.

 

—Sí, preferiría volver a casa ya —contestó ella con una sonrisa.

 

Draco miró a sus amigos una vez más y luego a su mujer, pensando en que realmente quería quedarse, no haría nada en la Mansión, y al día siguiente podría llegar un poco más tarde a la oficina. Después de todo, era uno de los jefes y se podía dar esas libertades.

 

—De acuerdo, ve con ellos, no hay problema, yo regresaré más tarde.

 

Katrina abrió los ojos, luciendo asombrada, luego se acercó un poco más a Draco y cuando habló lo hizo con un susurro:

 

—No es correcto que me vaya sola, ¿qué van a decir los demás?

 

—Pues, nada, creo —frunció el ceño Draco, mirando alrededor, nadie les prestaba atención realmente —, además, no te vas sola, te vas con mis padres.

 

—Pero, Draco…

 

—De acuerdo —suspiró Draco —¿prefieres que te acompañe hasta la Mansión y luego vuelva solo?

 

—No… eso no —Katrina lo miró, parecía a punto de enfadarse, aunque Draco nunca la había visto enojada antes —, está bien, tienes razón, nos vemos en casa —claudicó finalmente, se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de darse la vuelta y reunirse con los señores Malfoy, que parecieron algo contrariados por la forma en que regresarían. Draco fue muy cuidadoso en darles la espalda y fingir completa ignorancia mientras suponía, ella les explicaba que él se quedaría un rato más con sus amigos.

 

—Ya se ha ido —informó Blaise luego de un momento más, con una sonrisa burlona.

 

—Entonces —continuó Theo, quien sabía que a Draco no le gustaba que lo molestasen mucho, y lo mejor era detener a Blaise y sus bromas —, estábamos hablando de ir a tomar un trago para despedir a Blaise.

 

—Cierto, cierto —confirmó Blaise, sonriendo —, aunque podríamos ir a hacer lo mismo ahora.

 

—¿Ahora? —preguntó extrañado Draco.

 

—Claro, esta pseudo-fiesta ha terminado, y todos se están yendo, podemos desaparecernos y nadie dirá nada; conozco un sitio en Poole donde podemos beber algo.

 

Ambos parecieron dudar durante un momento, la sonrisa burlona de Blaise se amplió, retándolos, hasta que finalmente ambos asintieron y se dejaron arrastrar hasta uno de los jardines, para salir por la puerta trasera de la mansión y poder aparecerse en el lugar que su amigo les quería mostrar.

 

***O*O*O***

 

Por un momento Draco estuvo preocupado de que el lugar al que Blaise los quisiera llevar fuera uno de esos sitios muggles llenos de mujeres desnudas bailando, ya lo había hecho una vez, aunque en esa oportunidad todos se habían, luego de algunas protestas, divertido bastante. Todos menos él, que no encontraba atractiva a una mujer cubierta de escarcha, bailando sobre una tarima, aunque, por el bien de su reputación, había sabido fingir muy bien que sí encontraba todo aquello interesante.

 

Esta vez, sin embargo, aparecieron en una oscura calle, a unos cuantos metros se podía ver un bar, aparentemente muggle, en la parte de afuera tenía un letrero en madera, que decía: “Big Men”.

 

El interior era agradable, con sus paredes de madera y sus medias luces, se sentaron en una de las mesas más cercanas a la puerta y pronto Blaise ordenó vodka para todos.

 

El tiempo pasó mucho más a prisa de lo que había pensado, mientras compartían historias de la escuela, que ahora parecía tan lejana, de cuando habían ido a New York a visitar a Draco, o de lo que Blaise pretendía encontrar viajando por África.

 

Pese a haber pensado en no emborracharse, para la cuarta copa de vodka Draco sentía esa modorra propia del alcohol, esa que lo invitaba a cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por el sueño, luchó contra sus propios deseos y trató de prestar atención nuevamente a sus amigos, entonces se dio cuenta de que Theo estaba apoyado sobre la mesa, indiscutiblemente, dormido.

 

—Oh, pobre, no aguanta nada —se burló Blaise, aún en la neblina de la casi borrachera, Draco podía ver que su amigo tampoco estaba completamente coherente.

 

—Pues… debemos llevarlo a su casa, es demasiado tarde.

 

—No creo estar en condiciones de aparecerlo —respondió Blaise mirándolo fijamente, algo en su mirada hizo que su interior se estremeciera. Negó con la cabeza, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos inapropiados y miró nuevamente hacia Theo, buscando una solución.

 

—¿No tienes un traslador? —preguntó al fin.

 

—Sí, a mi departamento…

 

—¿A cuál de ellos? —Blaise parecía tener cierta adicción por comprar departamentos, los cuales usaba según se le antojaba, un día lo podías encontrar en Londres, al siguiente en Plymouth y luego… quién sabe en dónde.

 

—Uno que acabo de comprar aquí, aunque te digo que lo mejor será caminar hasta allá, está a solo unas cuantas calles.

 

—¿No sería más fácil aparecer allí y luego usar la red flú para llegar a casa? —preguntó Draco, sentía su lengua enredarse y esperaba haberse dejado entender.

 

—Probablemente terminaría vomitando, si es que doy tantas vueltas —admitió Blaise adelantándose un poco más sobre la mesa y acercándose a Draco —, tú tampoco estás tan bien que digamos… no quiero a nadie vomitando en mi piso nuevo.

 

—Oh… —Draco arrugó la nariz, imaginando la escena y admitiendo que efectivamente, eso no sería muy agradable. —Supongo que la red flú es más sencilla y…

 

—Es un departamento muggle, no tiene red flú —aclaró Blaise, poniéndose en pie y haciendo una señal al mozo, que rápidamente se acercó a ellos.

 

—¿Señor?

 

—Anda, ayúdanos a ponerlo en pie para llevarlo a casa.

 

—Por supuesto —asintió el mozo, dejando a un lado la bandeja que traía entre las manos y jalando a Theo para ponerlo en pie. Luego de un instante, Draco reaccionó y se puso en pie, sintiendo como el piso se movía a su alrededor.

 

—Oh, vamos Draco, no me digas que te tengo que cargar a ti también —reprochó Blaise medio en broma, Draco negó con la cabeza, tomando una bocanada de aire y sintiéndose un poco mejor.

 

Cuando salieron a la calle, el viento helado de la madrugada lo golpeó en la cara, haciéndolo sentirse un poco mareado, cerró los ojos un instante, tratando de calmarse, mientras el cuerpo de Theo parecía pesar más de lo que debería pesar.

 

—Es por este lado —indicó Blaise, jalando a Theo, y con él a Draco, hacia un lado de la avenida, avanzaron un par de calles, jadeando silenciosamente por el esfuerzo, torcieron por una calle bastante iluminada y se detuvieron delante de un edifico que parecía antiguo y remodelado.

 

—Vaya… —Draco tomó una bocanada de aire mientras soportaba el peso completo de su amigo para que Blaise pudiera abrir la puerta del edificio.

 

—Está muy pesado, lo sé —contestó Blaise, empujando la puerta con el pie y apoyando el cuerpo de Theo en uno de sus hombros, los tres avanzaron por el silencioso y vacío vestíbulo hasta un pequeño ascensor.

 

Sólo allí dejaron apoyado el cuerpo de Theo sobre la pared y respiraron aliviados.

 

—¿No podemos levitarlo desde aquí? —preguntó Draco, mirando a su amigo, que seguía profundamente dormido.

 

—Si lo haces tú no me molesta, aunque ya sabes lo que dicen de hacer magia bajo los efectos de alcohol.

 

—Sí —suspiró Draco, frustrado —, que los resultados no son nunca los adecuados.

 

Una campanilla les indicó que ya habían llegado al tercer piso, y con resignación volvieron a cargar a Theo, caminando hasta el final del pasillo, donde una puerta blanca anunciaba la letra “A”

 

Entraron a tropezones y lanzaron el cuerpo de su amigo hacia el sofá, el único que había en la vacía sala. Inmediatamente Blaise encendió las luces y Draco pudo ver mejor el lugar, lucía limpio, pero sin ningún adorno o mueble además del sofá y una lámpara de pie.

 

—Vamos, él se quedará durmiendo por lo menos hasta mañana —le dijo Blaise, jalando de un brazo a Draco hacia el pasillo del fondo.

 

—Blaise —susurró Draco, no encontrando extraño que su amigo lo llevase hasta la única puerta del pasillo —, ¡no pagamos la cuenta! —exclamó, cayendo en cuenta de ello recién.

 

—Oh, no importa, tengo crédito allí.

 

—¿Cómo? —Draco se sorprendió por la declaración de su amigo, mientras éste abría la puerta y dejaba ver una habitación, dentro había una gran cama y una cómoda, además de dos puertas blancas, una a cada lado. —¿Esta es tu habitación? ¿No tienes una de invitados o algo así?

 

—No, no tengo, es un lugar pequeño —comentó Blaise mientras se desprendía de la corbata, un auto pasó a lo lejos y el sonido llegó hasta ellos, iluminando un poco más la oscura piel de Blaise, que ya se estaba abriendo la camisa.

 

—Pero… ¿Dónde voy a dormir yo? —preguntó Draco extrañado, maldiciendo que el alcohol hiciera que su voz sonara tambaleante e insegura.

 

—En la cama, por supuesto, ambos dormiremos allí.

 

Draco sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a quemar un poco mientras observaba la enorme cama.

 

—¿Por qué tienes crédito en el bar? —preguntó para romper el silencio y hacer algo más que observar a su amigo quitarse los pantalones. Vio sus músculos marcados, sus piernas fuertes y oscuras, su abdomen y su pecho, y algo se agitó nuevamente en su interior. Atribuyó eso a llevar demasiado tiempo sin tener sexo y trató de quitarle importancia.

 

—Lo compré hace unos meses —explicó el chico, quedando al fin sólo en ropa interior, de color celeste, y caminando hacia Draco.

 

—Ah —susurró Draco, retrocediendo un par de pasos.

 

—¿Dormirás vestido? —preguntó Blaise, sonriendo un poco y en lugar de seguir acercándose a él, caminando hacia la cama y tirando los cobertores al piso.

 

—Pues… no… claro que no —contestó rápidamente Draco, caminó hacia el lado opuesto de la cama y se sentó en ella, desprendiéndose de los zapatos y los calcetines, presintiendo que aquello era un error.

 

—Vamos, no es como si nunca te hubiera visto desnudo —comentó Blaise, Draco sintió como la cama se hundía un poco y tomó una bocanada de aire.

 

—¿Por qué compraste un bar? No es un gran negocio, si querías invertir en algo me hubieras avisado y yo hubiera podido darte algunos consejos —dijo Draco, quitándose la corbata y la camisa, y luego poniéndose en pie para desprenderse de los pantalones, sin voltear a ver a su amigo.

 

—Porque es divertido… no lo sé, he pensado que en algunos años me gustaría atender un lugar como ese… algo así.

 

Draco volteó finalmente hacia su amigo, mirándolo preocupado.

 

—¿Atender un bar? Eso es… no se ve bien, podrías hacer otras cosas.

 

—Ya veré, al fin encontrare qué me haga feliz —susurró palmeando sobre el colchón, e indicándole a Draco que se tendiera junto a él.

 

Draco se mordió el labio inferior por un momento, recordándose que se trataba de un amigo, de Blaise, con el que había estudiado, con el que había compartido habitación; el que lo había visitado en New York varias veces, el que le había escrito durante la guerra, que definitivamente aquello no era coqueteo, simplemente era la forma de ser de él.

 

Se tendió a su lado y por un largo momento ninguno dijo nada, Draco miraba hacia el techo, pese a la gran cantidad de alcohol en su organismo y a haber sentido algo de sueño cuando estaban por abandonar el bar, ahora se sentía extrañamente lúcido, lo cual lo hacía pensar, y tensarse por aquellos pensamientos.

 

Tal vez Blaise sería alguien que lo entendería, que le daría un buen consejo, que le daría las luces con respecto a qué hacer ahora, ahora que ya no tenía ningún maravilloso futuro. Al menos sería un mejor consejo que el cuaderno o sus padres.

 

—Blaise —susurró, esperando que su amigo no se hubiera quedado dormido.

 

—¿Sí? —preguntó el chico, Draco fue consciente de su cuerpo y su piel caliente, y una nueva oleada de deseo lo invadió, pero la reprimió, tratando de concentrarse en lo que quería preguntar realmente.

 

—Si alguien te dijera que… que morirás muy pronto…

 

—¿Morir? ¿Alguien te ha amenazado, Draco? —interrumpió el chico, con voz alarmada.

 

—No, no —negó Draco, girando a mirarlo por un momento, sus ojos verdes claros lo miraban fijamente, aunque parecieron relajarse por la negativa de Draco —, me refiero a que si por alguna razón tú supieras que vas a morir, no sé, en un mes, o mañana… ¿Qué es lo que harías? ¿Tratarías de cumplir con todo lo que se te ha encargado? ¿Esperarías tranquilamente hasta que el momento llegara…? No sé…

 

Draco suspiró y se encogió de hombros, mirando hacia el techo nuevamente y sintiéndose impotente por no poder explicarse mejor, pero tampoco quería decirle a nadie sobre eso, no aún al menos.

 

—¿Si me dieran la fecha de mi muerte, dices?

 

—Sí —Draco giró el rostro para poder ver a su amigo nuevamente, encontró algo perturbador que estuviera más cerca de lo que había pensado, sin embargo, no apartó el rostro ni se movió. Blaise le dio una mirada más intensa aún, la más intensa que le había dado nunca, y se puso de costado, pegándose más a su cuerpo. Draco se empezó a tensar más, sintiendo como su amigo se acercaba lentamente, hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a solo unos centímetros.

 

—¿Blaise? —preguntó con algo de timidez.  

 

—Vivir —respondió el chico al fin, pasó la lengua por su labio inferior lentamente, mirándolo, ahora Draco lo tenía bastante claro, con deseo.

 

—Blaise —susurró nuevamente Draco, no muy seguro de qué hacer.

 

—Vivir —repitió Blaise —Viviría lo más que pudiera, hasta que el momento llegara, si se tratase de un solo día… —su rostro se acercó más aún, hablando ahora en susurros;  Draco pudo sentir su cálido aliento, mezclado con el olor a alcohol —, le sacaría el mayor provecho posible, haría todo lo que se me viniera en gana… —y entonces el beso fue inminente, Draco no opuso resistencia alguna, ni siquiera pensó en que se trataba de su amigo de la escuela o un miembro de la sociedad a la que pertenecía, alguien que podía delatarlo o hundirlo, simplemente se dejó llevar; con una mano lo sujetó de la nuca para evitar que se alejara, mientras hacía la fuerza necesaria para empujarlo sobre la cama y colocarse encima. La lengua de Blaise se sentía experta y segura, mientras invadía su boca y jugueteaba en el interior, un pequeño gemido escapó de su garganta cuando Blaise le mordió el labio inferior.

 

Agitado y ansioso, Draco levantó un poco el rostro, para ver a su amigo, su rostro y su piel brillaban aún en la oscuridad, su cuerpo fuerte y marcado parecía más tenso y una dura erección se notaba ya contra sus caderas.

 

—¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? —preguntó, no muy seguro de si la pregunta era para su amigo o para él mismo, repartiendo pequeños besos en la mejilla y el cuello.

 

—Haciendo lo que deseo hacer. Tú también lo deseas… yo lo sé —gimoteó Blaise cuando Draco lo mordió en la unión del cuello y el hombro, arqueándose un poco.

 

—Yo no…

 

—Yo lo sé… desde hace mucho —confesó su amigo, mientras con sus manos le presionaba la espalda, obligándolo a pegarse más a su cuerpo, a que sus pieles, calientes y deseosas, se tocaran por completo.

 

—Oh… —Draco gimió ante la sensación de su erección, aún debajo de la ropa interior, frotándose contra la de él. —No… no se lo puedes decir a nadie y…

 

—No lo haré —aceptó Blaise mientras su mano abandonaba la espalda y buscaba en frente bajar la ropa interior de Draco.

 

Y entonces Draco dejó de pensar, se elevó lo suficiente para que Blaise bajara un poco su ropa interior e hizo lo mismo con la de él, viendo por primera vez el miembro erecto de su amigo. Ambos comenzaron a acariciarse con rapidez y desesperación, acallando sus gemidos con los besos y mordidas, tratando de tocar toda la piel a su disposición, hasta que todo se volvió insuficiente. Blaise se apartó de él sólo el momento justo para sacar expertamente de la mesa de noche un frasco de lubricante y un preservativo y pasárselos a Draco.

 

Draco contuvo su cuestionamiento acerca de si es que Blaise se había estado acostando con muggles en esa cama, y rápidamente volteó a su amigo y untó lubricante en su entrada, mordió el empaque del condón y se lo puso, mientras Blaise se agitaba debajo suyo, gimiendo y levantando más y más las caderas.

 

Todo fue rápido, demasiado rápido, debía reconocer Draco, pero lo cierto era que llevaba semanas sin pensar siquiera en el sexo; desde que se había enterado que estaba sentenciado a muerte había alejado de su mente todo aquello, reemplazándolo con cosas, según él, más importantes, como el trabajo, la familia… un heredero.

 

Cuando todo terminó, ambos se dejaron caer sobre la cama, de espaldas, sus piernas y brazos rozándose, mientras respiraban agitadamente.

 

—A veces quisiera que entendieras —comenzó a decir Blaise —, que existe un mundo más allá del pequeño universo en el que vives… que hay demasiado que ver como para que te estés preocupando del oro y de lo que los demás dirán.

 

—¿Hace cuanto lo sabías? —preguntó Draco, no queriendo escuchar aquel discurso nuevamente.

 

—Desde que fui a New York la última vez, ¿recuerdas que aparecí una noche antes de lo esperado?

 

—Ajá.

 

—Ese día vi a un chico salir del lugar en el que te quedabas, para entonces ya tenía algunas dudas, y no soy tan tonto como para no saber qué era lo que habían estado haciendo, sobre todo por la forma como te encontré.

 

—Ah… Jasón —masculló Draco. Jasón era un chico con el que se había estado saliendo en New York, era mago, estudiante también de la Escuela de finanzas, al final Jasón lo había dejado porque Draco le había dicho que jamás admitiría que era gay y que en unos cuantos meses se tendría que casar. La separación le había dolido, era cierto, pero no lo suficiente como para dejar todo e ir tras él. Se preguntó qué sería de la vida del chico, después de más de dos años que no lo veía.

 

—Ese… era guapo —Blaise se apoyó sobre un codo y elevó la cabeza lo suficiente para verlo a la cara.

 

—Algo guapo —reconoció Draco, encogiéndose de hombros y desviando la mirada.

 

—Sí me dijeran que voy a morir mañana, haría exactamente lo mismo que hago cada día —dijo entonces Blaise, cambiando completamente de tono y acercándose más a él —, viviría, simplemente eso, al fin y al cabo, es mi vida y cuando muera seré yo el que se arrepentirá de no haber hecho determinadas cosas, no mis padres, mis amigos, o la sociedad.

 

Draco sintió algo pesado en su pecho, tras las palabras de su amigo y no supo qué contestar a aquello.

 

Blaise se inclinó hacia él y le dio un beso más, antes de dejarse caer a su lado.

 

—Tú… ¿Por qué hoy has…?

 

—Porque me gustas, siempre lo has hecho —admitió Blaise —, no que esté enamorado de ti, no te asustes —soltó una pequeña carcajada que, de alguna manera, relajó un poco más a Draco —, es más, ni siquiera soy sólo gay, me gustan tanto las chicas como los chicos —aquello le aclaró a Draco el porqué lo había visto con más de una chica en el pasado, y no de la manera inocente que él y Katrina se comportaban —; pero en unos días me iré de aquí y no sé cuándo volveré, y no quise hacerlo sin haber intentado… —suspiró profundamente y se sentó a jalar los cobertores que estaban aún en el suelo —, me alegra de haberlo hecho —concluyó.

 

Draco asintió, se abrigó bajo los cobertores y se pegó más al cuerpo caliente de su amigo.

 

—A  mí también me alegra que lo hayas hecho —admitió, y aquello era cierto.

Cerró los ojos y pronto el cansancio hizo que se quedara profundamente dormido.

 

***O*O*O***

 

Abrió los ojos cuando la luz del día ya inundaba la habitación, por un instante se sintió fuera de lugar y confuso, entonces Blaise, aún dormido, se giró un poco, dejando ver su rostro relajado, y los recuerdos llegaron a él.

 

Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, recordando que se había acostado con él y que probablemente Theo seguía aún durmiendo en la sala, en el único sofá que había.

 

Se puso en pie con prisa, empezando a sudar y a sentir un dolor de cabeza diferente al que normalmente tenía, sus manos temblaban mientras se ponía los pantalones y la camisa, cuando se agachó para ponerse los zapatos, la habitación tembló un poco y tuvo que sujetarse de la cama para no caer.

 

Entonces Blaise gimoteó un poco y se removió nuevamente, y Draco se quedó observándolo un momento; recordando ya no solamente lo que habían hecho, sino también lo que se habían dicho: él se iría de viaje en unos días, y no sabía cuándo volvería, lo que Blaise no sabía era que lo más probable sería que cuando volviese él ya no estaría allí, que ya no existiría más, que…

 

Él iba a morir, en menos de un año, en tan sólo unos meses, iba a morir y por primera vez, desde que el medimago se lo dijo, empezó a sentir pánico.

 

_Voy a morir, _se dijo mientras se alejaba lentamente de la cama, observando el cuerpo desnudo de su amigo.

 

_Voy a morir… no estaré en un año aquí, quizá ni siquiera en ocho meses… _

La realidad lo golpeó con fuerza. Tenía el tiempo contado. No había nada que hacer, eso había dicho el medimago, que no había salvación, que todo estaba perdido.

 

Entonces salió corriendo de la habitación, pasó de largo por la sala donde, efectivamente, Theo seguía durmiendo, y salió al pasillo, no usó el ascensor, sino las escaleras, bajándolas de dos en dos y sujetándose de la baranda, hasta que llegó al vestíbulo, que seguía desierto. Corrió hacia la calle, temblando y sin saber exactamente qué hacer o hacia dónde dirigirse, con sólo una verdad retumbando en sus oídos:

_“_ _Voy_ _ a morir”._

***O*O*O***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer...
> 
> ¿Comentarios, quejas, dudas, sugerencias? Todo es bienvenido...
> 
> Aquí en Lima el invierno ha empezado y me estoy congelando... Para los que están en invierno también, abríguense y no se descuiden, acabo de pasar por un feo resfriado y realmente vale la pena tomar precauciones para evitarlo.
> 
> Un beso para todos y que tengan una linda semana, nos leemos el lunes que viene...
> 
> Zafy


	4. CAPÍTULO 2

**UN VIAJE HACIA LA VIDA**

** CAPÍTULO 2:   
**

—¡Vas a morir! —gritó una voz a su espalda; Draco, que se había dejado caer finalmente en la banca de un parque, demasiado cansado ya de correr y empezando a sentirse miserable, giró para ver con horror a la persona que estaba gritando. Se trataba de una anciana, usaba un raído abrigo, parchado en varios lugares aunque aún tenía agujeros sobre esos parches. Tenía un letrero colgado al pecho, parecía de cartón y precariamente pintado estaba: "El fin del mundo se acerca", su cabello gris estaba sujeto por una coleta, pero aún así lucía desordenado y sucio, en sus ojos celestes se podía ver la demencia.

—¡El fin del mundo está cerca! —gritó la mujer con más entusiasmo, mirando a Draco, que al parecer era el único que le prestaba atención —¡Todos moriremos!

—Yo moriré —masculló Draco, negando con la cabeza y poniéndose en pie. El ataque de pánico había desaparecido y ahora sólo quedaba el vacío de enfrentarse a algo que no podría resolver.

La mujer hizo el intento de acercarse un poco más a él, pero Draco retrocedió rápidamente y empezó a caminar con pasos rápidos, alejándose de ella y del parque.

El cielo estaba completamente despejado, aunque corría un poco de brisa, podía sentir el sol quemando un poco su piel, aún así, no sintió nada de calor, el dolor de cabeza, producto de la resaca, se estaba apartando, al igual que el temblor en su cuerpo. Avanzó un poco más, sintiéndose completamente desubicado, en realidad no tenía conciencia de qué tan lejos había corrido o hacia cuál dirección se encontraba el departamento de Blaise. Luego de recorrer un par de calles más, decidió que no quería volver allí, no quería ver a Blaise, o a Theo, o a nadie. Se demoró en encontrar un lugar oculto donde desaparecerse, pero al fin lo consiguió, y luego de concentrarse se apareció en los jardines de la Mansión.

Por la hora sabía que probablemente su padre estaría en la oficina, seguramente algo enfadado al enterarse de que no se había presentado a trabajar, o a dormir en casa siquiera; y que su madre y Katrina estarían de compras, o visitando a alguna de sus amistades.

Con tranquilidad atravesó el jardín, en esa época del año todo lucía verde: _verde vivo y brillante; _y esa apreciación solo logró deprimirlo más. Vio al fondo, junto a la enorme fuente que había en el centro, a los pavos reales, caminando indiferentes a todo. Negó con la cabeza, a él no le gustaban tanto esos animales, de niño, a escondidas, por supuesto, había molestado a muchos de ellos, hasta que uno lo había picoteado, con tal fuerza que lo había herido en un brazo. Su madre lo había regañado por eso y desde entonces se mantenía lo más lejos posible de las mascotas de su padre.

El interior de la Mansión estaba silencioso, con los grandes ventanales abiertos de par en par, dejando que la luz bañara el interior.

—Buenos días, amo —saludó un elfo apareciendo delante suyo, aquellas apariciones no lo sorprendían, estaba acostumbrado a ellas desde que tenía memoria.

Draco hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza mientras el elfo lo observaba, seguramente algo sorprendido por su aspecto. Ni siquiera había pensado en su aspecto, en como luciría su ropa arrugada, o el olor a licor que seguramente despedía.

—¿Desayunará el amo? —preguntó el elfo, inclinando la cabeza.

—No, gracias —respondió Draco, su voz sonó ronca y pastosa, recordó una vez más que su alimentación no estaba siendo la adecuada en las últimas semanas, pero dejó de lado el tema, recordando que, al fin y al cabo, no había una salud que cuidar, que de todas maneras se moriría.

El elfo desapareció mientras él subía las escaleras con pasos lentos y pausados, el pasillo, también iluminado por los ventanales abiertos, le dejó ver la silueta de alguien apoyada sobre la puerta de su dormitorio. Entrecerró los ojos por la luz y continuó avanzando, hasta que se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Katrina. Exhaló un suspiro de alivio, al menos no se trataba de su madre en busca de una explicación por su extraño comportamiento.

—¿Dónde has estado? —reprochó la mujer en cuanto Draco la alcanzó, tenía un tono de voz molesto, uno que Draco no le había escuchado antes. Y eso lo extrañó, pues no era la primera vez que pasaba una noche fuera, hasta unos meses antes era usual para él no llegar de noche, y aparecer temprano, listo para el desayuno, y Katrina nunca había tenido un reclamo por ello. En el fondo, pensó Draco, ella no tenía por qué hablarle de esa manera, después de todo había dejado las cosas claras desde el inicio.

—Por allí —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros y poniendo una mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, para poder entrar y esperando que, con ese gesto, la mujer entendiera que quería estar solo.

—¿Por allí?; estaba muy preocupada por ti, no puedes simplemente desaparecerte y decir que estabas por allí —increpó ella sin apartarse. Draco arqueó una ceja, quería estar solo, tenderse sobre la cama y compadecerse de sí mismo por un rato, no que ella le echara la bronca como si se tratara de una esposa celosa.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte por mí —contestó apretando los dientes y presionando más la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta —, y ahora quiero estar solo, no tengo deseos de hablar contigo ni con nadie.

—No puedes desaparecerte así como si nada, sin dejar dicho dónde vas, pensé que podría haberte pasado algo cuando no volviste, y luego tu padre se conectó por la red flú para preguntar si es que estabas en casa y si sabíamos por qué no habías ido a la oficina.

—Ya veré yo que le digo —Draco empujó la puerta un poco, instando a Katrina a moverse, sin embargo, ella no lo hizo, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Y bien, qué? —preguntó Draco, cada vez más impaciente.

—¿Dónde has estado?

—Pero, ¿qué es lo que te pasa a ti ahora?, ¿de cuándo acá te pones en el plan de esposa ofendida?

—Soy tu esposa, por si lo has olvidado —respondió ella, levantando la mano donde tenía el anillo de matrimonio. Draco no usaba un anillo de matrimonio, sólo el anillo que su padre mandó a hacer para él cuando nació, ningún Malfoy usaba un anillo de bodas, eran ellas, después de todo, las que se adherían a su familia, ellos continuaban siendo Malfoy.

—No, no lo he olvidado —Draco miró alrededor, y luego nuevamente hacia el diamante del anillo de matrimonio, ni siquiera recordaba cuánto había costado… _¡Ah, claro!_, es que su padre había sido quien lo había comprado cuando anunció el matrimonio, rememoró. Es más, no era capaz de reconocerlo, lo había visto sólo un momento, cuando su padre se lo regaló y luego cuando lo puso en el dedo de ella, delante del mago que los unió.

—¿Entonces?

—Entonces, nada. Estás fuera de contexto, serás mi esposa porque usas ese tonto anillo, pero no mi mujer, y no tengo porqué darte explicaciones de nada de lo que haga, así como yo no te ando pidiendo explicaciones a ti. Hoy he tenido un día muy malo y no estoy de humor para tus caprichos o tonterías, así que me voy a dormir. Si mi padre pregunta por mí dile que lo veré luego, que por ahora estoy muy cansado. —Y dicho eso empujó la puerta con más fuerza, haciendo que con ese gesto Katrina finalmente se alejara.

—Sé lo que te dijo el medimago, Draco —dijo entonces ella, su voz, aunque baja, sonaba amenazante.

Draco se detuvo a medio camino, sin atreverse a mover un solo músculo, mientras la voz de Katrina resonaba en su cabeza.

—¿Creíste realmente que no me lo diría? Soy tu esposa, tengo derecho a saber ese tipo de cosas, además que él estaba muy preocupado por tu reacción, pensó que lo mejor era ponerme en sobre aviso.

—Entra —masculló Draco finalmente, abriendo por completo la puerta y haciéndose a un lado para dejarla entrar.

Katrina asintió complacida y entró a la habitación, por primera vez en su vida, mirando hacia las paredes, hacia el librero y las puertas del armario; frunció el ceño al ver el paquete de cigarros sobre la mesa de noche, pero no comentó nada, mientras Draco se desprendía del saco y se metía al baño.

—Salgo en un momento, siéntate donde quieras —dijo Draco mientras se metía al baño, sabía que la hora de tomar las pociones se le había pasado y atribuyó el no sentirse tan enfermo como normalmente se sentía a la resaca y la crisis que había tenido poco antes, pero no por eso se arriesgaría a no tomarlas.

Cuando salió del baño Katrina estaba de pie, delante de la ventana, mirando hacia los jardines.

—Desde aquí se ve la fuente —comentó Katrina, sin dejar de mirar hacia la ventana.

—Lo sé.

Katrina suspiró profundamente y se giró, parecía mucho menos enfadada que antes, incluso preocupada, sus ojos castaños lo miraron fijamente por un instante, antes de, por invitación de Draco, sentarse en uno de los pequeños sofás que había junto a la ventana.

Draco se sentó delante de ella y atrajo el cenicero y los cigarros. No fumaba nunca delante de su familia, o de ella, pero en ese momento no le importó no guardar la compostura.

—Es un feo hábito —dijo ella arrugando un poco la nariz.

—¿Desde hace cuánto que lo sabes? —preguntó Draco, ignorando por completo el comentario de su esposa y dándole una calada al cigarro.

—Desde el día en que te lo dijeron, estaba esperando que me lo dijeras, que te sinceraras conmigo o con tus padres, pero al parecer eso no va suceder. ¿Qué pensabas, simplemente callarlo hasta el final?

—Sigo escuchando en tu voz reclamos que, por más que seas mi esposa, no tienes derecho a hacer. Lo que yo decida hacer o no hacer es problema mío, no tuyo.

—¿Estás loco? —jadeó ella, como si hubiera blasfemado —No puedes simplemente… —negó con la cabeza, como buscando las palabras correctas —¿Te das cuenta de lo que significa? Draco… vas a morir.

—¡Ya lo sé! —replicó él —no es algo que necesite que me repitas.

—¿Qué se supone que haremos ahora? No puedes morir… tenemos que… tu padre quiere un heredero, me lo ha dicho muchas veces, dice que quiere que tengamos un hijo pronto, si tú mueres no habrá nadie que herede tu apellido, los Malfoy desaparecerán y yo…

—Y tú serás una viuda. Vaya —suspiró Draco fingidamente afectado —, ¿cómo no se me ocurrió antes pensar en eso? En que serías una viuda y ya no una soltera con posibilidades de enlazarse con un mago que no te deje en desventaja ante la sociedad. A veces no comprendo cómo puedo ser tan egoísta para no fijarme en esas cosas.

—Eso no fue lo que quise decir —aclaró ella rápidamente, su mirada se había vuelto algo cautelosa mientras se removía un poco en el sofá, dudando en si acercarse a él o no, finalmente se quedó quieta, seguramente por la mirada tan agresiva que Draco tenía —, pero cuando nos casamos… tú dijiste… dijiste que esto era para darle un heredero a tu familia, de acuerdo a la tradición, y yo acepté, ahora, sin embargo, tú vas a…

—¡Deja de decir que voy a morir! —gritó Draco, interrumpiéndola y poniéndose en pie con tal fuerza que pateó la mesa de centro, el cenicero, que había estado al borde de ella, cayó haciendo un sonido estridente, mientras se quebraba en varios pedazos.

—Draco, no tienes porqué…

—¡Exacto! —interrumpió Draco nuevamente, señalándola con la mano en la que tenía el cigarro aún encendido, elevando el humo hacia el techo —. No tengo porqué hacer nada. Es mi vida de la que estamos hablando, y sí, me voy a morir, y créeme que en lo último que voy a pensar durante las últimas semanas de mi vida es en cómo cumplir con todas las estúpidas obligaciones que me han impuesto.

—Pero, son mucho más que estúpidas obligaciones —reprochó ella, poniéndose en pie —, podemos tener un hijo, lo podemos hacer ahora, y luego… cuando esté embarazada podrás… podrás hacer todas las cosas que te plazcan antes de…

—Pues resulta que no se me da la gana —Draco se giró, desapareció el cigarro y abrió el armario, sacando una camiseta y un par de pantalones, era ropa muggle, de aquella que usaba cuando estaba en New York, alejado de sus padres y de esa sociedad europea, cuando casi nadie estaba pendiente de que se comportara correctamente. Sin importarle que Katrina estuviera delante se desvistió, lanzando al piso el traje que había usado la noche anterior, así como la camisa, arrugada y con un fuerte olor a licor, para luego vestirse con la ropa que había sacado.

—Estás asustado. Lo siento tanto —gimoteó ella, Draco volteó el rostro para observarla, sintiéndose sorprendido de su cambio de actitud, ella había vuelto a sentarse sobre el sofá y tenía las manos cubriéndole la cara —, entiendo que necesites tiempo, pero pensé que después de más de dos semanas ya sabrías qué es lo que debes hacer. Cumplir con tus padres y dejarles el heredero que tanto te piden, y a mí un hijo.

Draco bufó, fastidiado, comprendiendo que aquello no era más que un cambio de estrategia para persuadirlo de tomar sus responsabilidades seriamente, pero eso sólo logró que se sintiera más seguro todavía de lo que tenía que hacer.

El sonido del llanto de Katrina llenó la habitación, él nunca la había visto o escuchado llorar, tuvo que reconocer que, pese a sus intensiones iníciales de hacerse amigo de ella, no la conocía casi nada, pero eso no le dio pena. Terminó de ponerse los pantalones y los zapatos y luego sacó del bolsillo del pantalón que había usado la noche anterior todo su contenido, de la mesa de noche sacó unas llaves y del armario una pequeña maleta, que rellenó con todas las pociones que tenía escondidas por todos lados de la habitación, así como con las indicaciones del medimago y las recetas, pensando en que había sido muy listo en haber pedido que le dieran una gran cantidad, según el medimago, de sobra para los meses que le quedaban de vida, e incluso más.

—¿Qué es lo que haces? —preguntó alarmada Katrina cuando levantó la vista y vio a Draco ya con la maleta colgada de un hombro y listo para salir.

—Dile a mis padres que no estaré por un tiempo, y más te vale que no se enteren del diagnóstico del medimago.

—¡Draco! —gritó ella poniéndose en pie, tenía los ojos rojos y las mejillas húmedas, por las lágrimas que había derramado —¿Qué…? No te puedes ir… necesitamos cumplir con…

—Me interesa muy poco qué es lo que se supone que debo hacer, al fin y al cabo haré lo que me venga en gana y ni tú ni nadie me lo impedirá —Draco la observó un momento más, por un instante pensó en acercarse a ella, en abrazarla y darle un beso en la mejilla, consolarla y decirle que no se preocupara, pero reconoció que Katrina ni siquiera le inspiraba ese sentimiento de compasión. Ella sólo lo miraba igual que sus padres y muchos otros, como un medio por el cual conseguir cosas, en este caso, un hijo. Sin decir nada más se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, dando un sonoro portazo.

Contrario a lo que seguramente esperaba Katrina, no se marchó por red flú, caminó por los jardines, por donde había llegado, miró una vez más a los pavos reales y llegó al punto donde la aparición ya era posible para él, y se desapareció, con un claro destino ahora.

***O*O*O***

Cuando había estado en New York, había desarrollado el hábito de tener un refugio para él, un lugar que nadie más conociera, en donde nadie lo pudiera encontrar, por supuesto que el fin de ese refugio no era simplemente alejarse del mundo y meditar, tenía por costumbre llevar allí a sus ocasionales amantes, lejos de la mirada de su padre (que tenía por hábito aparecerse de sorpresa siempre, luego de que la guerra terminara) o algún conocido de la familia. Sólo a Jasón, ese chico que le había gustado mucho, lo había llevado a su departamento real.

En Inglaterra, luego de instalarse nuevamente en la Mansión, había sentido la necesidad de buscar un lugar similar al de New York; y aunque había tardado, lo había encontrado: un edificio de tres pisos, con amplios ventanales en la esquina de Alcuin y Flaxman Avenue, había comprado los tres pisos, y aplicado hechizos de seguridad para hacerle creer a la gente que el edificio estaba habitado pues, al ser la comunidad mágica de Inglaterra tan reducida, prefería ir por lugares muggles para sus escapadas nocturnas, no queriendo arriesgarse a coincidir con algún conocido de la familia, que luego revelara que no le era fiel a su esposa y que andaba con otros chicos, o peor aún, que lo quisiera chantajear.

Y no que la homosexualidad estuviera prohibida, ni mucho menos, conocía varios chicos y chicas de Hogwarts que se habían declarado gais y se habían incluso enlazado, pero en su familia, y en las de la alta sociedad, su responsabilidad como hombre era casarse y tener uno, o, si es que era posible, muchos hijos, que continuaran con el apellido. Al ser de familia de sangre pura, cada vez era más difícil salvarse de esa obligación, pues la mezcla de sangres había conseguido que cada vez quedaran menos familias completamente puras con las cuales unirse, o posibilidades de concebir, seguramente por un tema genético, y por ende, el no tener un hijo y casarse era un atentado directo contra sus ancestros, era destruir el apellido.

Pero eso a Draco ya no le interesaba, ya no más. La noche anterior y esa mañana habían conseguido aclararlo completamente. ¿Qué importaba si su familia dejaba de existir? ¿A quién le interesaba si el maravilloso apellido de los Malfoy moría con él en ese momento? A él, por lo pronto, no.

Apareció en el departamento que ocupaba todo el tercer piso, aquel que había decorado y que utilizaba, ya no tan regularmente como cuando recién había vuelto. Dejó la maleta sobre el piso de madera brillante y caminó hacia la cocina, la cual era pequeña, pero lo suficiente para él. Abrió el refrigerador y encontró que todavía tenía algunas cervezas heladas, aunque nada de comer.

Algo fastidiado, decidió bajar hasta la cafetería que había al costado y comprar un par de emparedados y un café, cierto que aún no tenía completamente decidido qué hacer a partir de ese momento, pero sí sabía que a la Mansión no iba a volver, por ahora y quizá hasta su muerte, se olvidaría de responsabilidades, promesas y obligaciones. Ahora era Draco, sólo Draco, ya no un Malfoy, e iba a aprovechar su vida, la poca que le quedaba, al máximo.

***O*O*O***

—_La razón por la cual ha tenido todos estos síntomas durante las últimas semanas se debe, lamentablemente, a un cáncer que se está desarrollando en su cerebro —explicó el medimago__Hertford con voz calmada, Draco podía percibir incluso compasión en su forma de hablar, mientras señalaba una imagen que había extraído de su cabeza media hora antes._

—_¿Cáncer, dice? —preguntó extrañado Draco, fijando su mirada en la imagen, casi no podía comprender nada de lo que se proyectaba allí, sólo lo que al parecer era su cerebro, dividido en varios colores. _

—_Lo que podemos ver allí es un glioblastoma multiforme, el tipo más agresivo de cáncer cerebral. Tristemente, es muy tarde para siquiera intentar un tratamiento curativo. —El medimago Hertford suspiró y fijó sus ojos en Draco, que dejó de mirar la imagen para prestarle atención —. Seré honesto con usted. No hay mucho qué hacer ahora, sólo darle un tratamiento que será paliativo, es decir, sólo lo ayudará a sentirse mejor y alejar la mayoría de los síntomas, aunque llegará un momento en el que las pociones no surtirán efecto. _

—_Entonces… —Draco miró nuevamente hacia la imagen, como si en ella pudiera encontrar la respuesta a todo. _

—_Usted va a morir. Calculo, por la imagen que se muestra, en unos siete, quizá ocho meses… No hay nada seguro con este tipo de enfermedades. _

—_¿Cómo…? —Draco negó con la cabeza y tomó una gran bocanada de aire, obligándose a calmarse y concentrarse —¿Por qué me ha dado eso?_

—_El origen de este tipo de enfermedades es desconocido. No me agrada darles estas noticias a personas tan jóvenes, y de nada sirve que le diga que lo lamento mucho. _

—_Evidentemente. —contestó Draco fríamente —¿Qué es lo que pasará ahora? —preguntó, había llegado allí luego de semanas de sentirse extrañamente enfermo, en un inicio lo había achacado al trabajo en exceso, sin embargo, luego de desmayarse en medio de una junta, su padre lo había obligado a asistir a una consulta. Era una suerte que no haya insistido en ir con él y que el medimago Norman, el medimago oficial de la familia, estuviera de viaje en el otro lado del mundo, pues seguramente ese medimago, más leal a su padre que a él, no conservaría ese diagnóstico en privado. _

—_Los síntomas que presenta se incrementaran, llegará un momento en el que el sueño y el cansancio le ganaran y… —el medimago negó con la cabeza e hizo una pausa antes de continuar —, se presentarán periodos de inconsciencia, cada vez más largos y prolongados, entonces, probablemente mientras duerma, sus pulmones dejarán de funcionar, ya que su cerebro no se encontrará en condiciones de controlarlos, o tal vez un paro cardiaco… _

—_Entiendo —Draco asintió, sólo siete, tal vez ocho meses, no eran nada en realidad. Se puso en pie —¿Cuáles son las pociones que puedo tomar para controlar los síntomas? _

—_Le daré una lista y un surtido de pociones que le servirá por un mes, luego debe volver, le haremos una revisión y… _

—_¿No acaba de decir que es incurable? —reprochó Draco, con el mismo tono que usaba durante las negociaciones más difíciles. _

—_Sí, así es, pero es recomendable que… _

—_Deme las pociones para seis meses, para diez si es posible. Pagaré por ellas, por supuesto. _

—_No es apropiado que… _

—_¿No dice que sólo me quedan meses de vida, acaso? —preguntó Draco, cada vez más enfadado, aunque no sabiendo reconocer de dónde venía ese enfado; el medimago, asombrado, asintió lentamente —. Entonces deme las malditas pociones, porque me está haciendo perder, lo que al parecer, es un preciado tiempo de mi corta y casi nula vida. _

—_Por supuesto —asintió el medimago poniéndose en pie y caminando hacia la puerta, Draco escuchó que le daba a la enfermera las indicaciones, antes de volver tras su escritorio y comenzar a escribir rápidamente. _

—_Encontrará la forma de tomarlas explicada aquí, le sugiero que no abuse de ellas, puesto que dejarán de ser efectivas más rápidamente. _

—_De acuerdo. _

_El medimago terminó de escribir y luego se puso en pie, hizo un giro con la varita y la imagen de su cerebro, enfermo, se disolvió y se depositó en un pequeño frasco, que le entregó a Draco. _

—_Es la prueba que le hemos hecho… en caso desee buscar nuevos diagnósticos, puede evitarse el examen y usarla. —Draco agradeció eso, el examen no había sido nada agradable. _

—_Claro._

—_Y, señor Malfoy —agregó el hombre, cuando ya le entregaba un gran pergamino escrito, Draco le devolvió la mirada, impaciente — , le recomiendo que pase este tiempo con su familia, que haga… las cosas que quiere o deba hacer. _

_Draco bufó ante un consejo tan trillado y enrolló el pergamino, hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza y luego salió a la sala de espera, donde la enfermera le explicó el lugar y la hora en la que debería recoger sus pociones. _

_Luego de eso Draco regresó a su oficina, alejó de su mente aquel problema y se concentró en la negociación con el sindicato de una de las empresas que había adquirido recientemente la corporación Malfoy, relegando aquel problema, para luego. _

Abrió los ojos asustado, estaba sudando y un ácido sabor subía por su garganta, se puso en pie rápidamente, mientras un mareo hacía que trastabillara camino al baño. Con las justas pudo llegar al inodoro, donde vomitó los emparedados que había comido poco antes. Su pulso se aceleró y se dejó caer a un lado, tratando de respirar y calmarse, hasta que la habitación dejó de dar vueltas y se pudo poner en pie. Las náuseas no siempre estaban presentes, pero cuando aparecían siempre eran matutinas, por eso tal vez, inconscientemente, había dejado de comer en las noches, para no tener nada que vomitar al día siguiente. Abrió el estante que estaba sobre el lavadero y sacó una poción para las náuseas y otra para los mareos, le dio un trago a cada frasco y estudió su rostro en el espejo, aún estaba sudado y despeinado, la palidez en su rostro era demasiado notoria, aunque sabía que en un momento más se le pasaría, después de todo, sus padres ni nadie había sospechado que estaba enfermo, era sólo saber guardar las apariencias. Se desprendió del pijama y se metió a la ducha, disfrutando del agua caliente y relajante sobre su piel. Cuando volvió a la habitación se dio cuenta que apenas había amanecido, el cielo, pese a eso, era claro y prometía un día con mucho calor.

Decidido a que cualquier cosa que hiciera la tendría que hacer fuera de Inglaterra, tomó su maleta y metió toda la ropa que tenía en el armario, ropa que no llevaba a la Mansión, pues era del estilo muggle, junto con las pociones, las recetas, el cuaderno negro con su vida planificada y algunas cosas más del baño, se vistió lo más cómodamente posible y por un instante se quedó de pie, delante del espejo del ropero, apreciando su imagen, lucía muggle, completamente muggle; había aprendido a "disfrazarse" de esa manera en New York, a espaldas de sus padres, por supuesto, y más que nada para encajar un poco más con sus compañeros de Escuela; había descubierto que en Estados Unidos, si bien era cierto el estatuto de secreto de Magia estaba vigente, los magos normalmente trataban de relacionarse con los muggles, aunque sin revelar su condición; ninguno de ellos usaba ya túnicas o cosas que sí se seguían usando en Europa.

Inclinó el rostro un poco y un destello en su mano izquierda llamó su atención: se trataba del anillo de la familia, aquel que había empezado a usar a los once años, cuando se había convertido, según su padre, en un chico grande; ese anillo tenía varios hechizos de protección, pero también de ubicación, no podía burlar magia oscura o cosas así, pero era bastante útil si se perdía y lo querían encontrar. Y él no quería que lo encontraran. Dudando un poco, elevó la mano y jugueteó con el anillo, haciéndolo girar sobre su dedo un par de veces, acariciando la letra M en oro, brillante y, aunque nunca antes se lo había parecido, amenazante. La M de los Malfoy, de quienes quería escapar en ese momento, a quienes no se les quería acercar por ahora. Quizá, había pensado, nunca más. Se mordió el labio por un instante y luego, cerrando los ojos, tiró del anillo, su dedo se sintió extraño sin aquella presión y peso, y pudo ver la marca de piel más clara en su dedo. Sostuvo el anillo entre los dedos un momento más y luego decidió qué hacer con él. Lo dejó sobre una mesa e hizo un movimiento de varita, el anillo desapareció, dejando una estela azul a su paso, ahora estaría sobre la mesa de noche de su habitación en la Mansión, junto al paquete de cigarros.

Ya decidido, y sin querer detenerse a pensar más, tomó la maleta y bajó por el ascensor hasta el estacionamiento del sótano, donde un único automóvil permanecía aparcado.

Se trataba de un MCLAREN F1, color plata oscuro, con todoslos accesorios y adelantos que el oro era capaz de pagar; era un capricho que se había permitido unas semanas antes de su boda. Nadie sabía que lo tenía, lo había comprado a otro nombre, y aunque en un inicio lo usaba regularmente, llevaba mucho tiempo sin hacerlo. No era un auto común y corriente, pues además se había encargado de aplicarle y conseguirle múltiples hechizos, como el permitirle cambiar de lado el volante con sólo un pase de varita, pensando en que alguna vez lo querría usar fuera de Inglaterra, casi había sepultado esa idea, y no la hubiera recordado si no fuera por el diagnóstico del medimago; diversos hechizos de seguridad: antimuggles, para poder esconderlo en algún lugar de ser necesario; antirrobos tanto contra magos como contra muggles; de sensibilidad y detección, para evitarse accidentes; incluso podía hacerse invisible y acelerar a mucho más de lo permitido en cualquier ciudad del mundo. Recordaba haber pagado una pequeña fortuna por él, pero haber quedado complacido por ello, amaba ese automóvil, y al parecer pronto le daría uso, quizá, a todos los hechizos y beneficios que tenía.

Con el control de la llave, abrió la puerta, observando como ésta se elevaba lentamente, metió la maleta en el asiento trasero y luego se acomodó en el asiento del piloto, puso la llave en el contacto y la giró, sintió el ronroneo del motor y cerró los ojos un instante, disfrutando de ese sonido. Finalmente encendió la radio, luego de jugar un rato con el dial, encontró una emisora donde estaban pasando música acelerada y que le era algo desconocida. Antes había estado más al tanto de la música, no tanto como le hubiera gustado, o como la mayoría de sus compañeros de Escuela, pero se defendía al menos en el tema. Subió el volumen hasta el máximo, aplicó un hechizo de silencio, para no andar llamando la atención en las calles, y pisó el acelerador, a la vez que la puerta de la cochera se levantaba rápidamente, para dejarlo salir.

Pese a que era muy temprano, el sol ya calentaba lo suficiente para hacerlo usar el hechizo de refrescado, y entonces, golpeteando con sus dedos sobre el timón y siguiendo el ritmo de la acelerada canción, avanzó por las no muy concurridas calles, ganándole a los semáforos y conduciendo, él lo sabía, de manera imprudente, hasta salir a la autopista.

Tenía ya un plan claro: iría hasta Newcastle, era la forma, aunque más larga, más sencilla de salir del país sin llamar mucho la atención; así que tomó la autopista A19, y se alegró de no encontrar muchos otros vehículos en el camino. Activó un hechizo que le permitía correr sin ser detectado por eventuales policías de tránsito, ocultos entre los árboles y arbustos que estaban a los lados de la autopista y continuó tarareando una canción que sí se le hacía conocida.

El camino de York a Newcasttle duraba alrededor de un par de horas, así que no era mucha la distancia que debía recorrer, por lo que, luego de una hora de camino decidió detenerse a tomar un pequeño desayuno, sabía que de todas maneras tenía que alimentarse. En Gateshead Hwy, en lugar de seguir por la autopista A19 se desvió y entró a Sharles St., no le costó mucho encontrar una pequeña cafetería, se dio cuenta que apenas eran las ocho y media de la mañana, así que mucha gente estaba desayunando y el lugar se hallaba lleno, aún así se decidió a entrar, él también tendría que desayunar después de todo, así que se sentó en la barra y pidió un café bastante cargado y un croissant, el cual devoró con ansias, reparando recién en su hambre. La mujer de la barra, una pelirroja, con demasiado maquillaje y ropa estrambótica pero que, al parecer, sabía manejar muy bien el local completamente lleno, le ofreció un postre, al final aceptó una porción de pie de limón, y luego se metió al baño, tomó la poción que le correspondía a esa hora y luego de lavarse la cara y refrescarse un poco se puso en marcha nuevamente.

Tras seguir un par de indicaciones se incorporó a la autopista A 184; habían unos cuantos vehículos, los cuales adelantó sin ningún problema, la radio estaba encendida nuevamente, soltando música estridente, hasta que notó que ya no había nadie más en la autopista, mirando por el espejo retrovisor y asegurándose que no hubiera ningún policía cerca, aceleró aún más, la sensación de velocidad era algo que le gustaba, era una mezcla de poder y peligro, era como andar en una línea bastante delgada. A los costados, la carretera estaba delimitada por arbustos pequeños.

Se inclinó hacia delante y agitó la cabeza al ritmo de la música, había iniciado una canción que le gustaba; no tuvo tiempo de ver a la gran motocicleta que salió, tambaleándose, de entre los arbustos, y cuando quiso frenar, fue demasiado tarde, el otro vehículo se estrelló contra la puerta derecha de su auto, haciéndolo dar una vuelta completa, sintió el golpe contra uno de sus costados y levantó las manos tratando de sostenerse de cualquier cosa. La bolsa de aire se abrió y casi lo ahogó mientras soltaba un grito por el susto. Se quedó sentado, respirando entrecortadamente, tratando de asimilar lo que había pasado. Giró el rostro un poco hacia la izquierda, en el otro lado de la autopista había una motocicleta tirada y algunos metros adelante, el cuerpo de un hombre, vestido enteramente de negro y sin casco.

Parecía muerto.

***O*O*O***


	5. CAPÍTULO 3

**UN VIAJE HACIA LA VIDA: **

**CAPÍTULO 3: **

Era increíble esa sensación: el cielo azul parecía de un color mucho más encendido ahora, mientras los arbustos del precario camino rozaban la piel desnuda de sus brazos, seguramente arañándolo, marcándolo, lastimándolo… pero eso era lo de menos, pues sentía como si esos piquetes enviaran pequeños chispazos de placer por todo su cuerpo.

El viento alborotaba su cabello y le acariciaba el rostro, entonces se dio cuenta, había olvidado ponerse el casco, ¿aún tenía el casco?, no lo podía recordar, lo más probable fuera que no, que lo hubiera vendido o dejado en parte de pago uno de esos días…

¿Cuántos días habían sido esta vez? Tampoco lo recordaba. Pero era mejor así, decidió, mientras giraba la manija de la motocicleta y aceleraba más aún, inclinando su cuerpo hacia delante, y rebotando contra el asiento por lo inestable del camino, estaba seguro que en algún momento los arbustos terminarían y llegaría a una carretera, siempre hacía el mismo recorrido, llegaba a la carretera y giraba hacia la izquierda, luego… luego… _luego seguramente ya recordaré el camino_, se dijo con diversión, tratando de evitar que la conciencia llegara nuevamente a él, le gustaba el punto en el que estaba en ese momento, en el que era incapaz de ser coherente o pensar en algo más que no fueran movimientos básicos.

El camino se hacía más inestable ahora y por un instante cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la brisa, del viento, de sentirse de alguna manera vivo, pero… pero a él no le gustaba sentirse vivo, no era eso lo que buscaba, era… era olvidar, sentirse en el limbo… la ausencia de dolor y de alegría, la ausencia de recuerdos, de imágenes, de rostros, de…

Abrió los ojos, asustado, cuando sintió cómo, en lugar de ir por el precario camino de costumbre, atravesaba un grupo de arbustos, mucho más tupidos y agresivos; trató de frenar, de presionar la palanca correcta, pero su cuerpo, tal como pasaba últimamente, no le hizo mucho caso y no lo pudo hacer a tiempo. Sintió que su piel era mucho más lastimada ahora, dejaba de ser agradable y le transmitía dolor y fastidio, empezó a sentirse desesperado, pero la sensación de pronto pasó, pues los arbustos terminaron y el camino se despejó, pero el alivio le duró muy poco, pues sintió que algo duro y poderoso chocaba contra su moto, apenas divisó una mancha oscura, mientras salía elevado hacia el cielo y caía contra el duro y caliente asfalto.

***O*O*O***

—¡Mierda! —Draco no encontraba otra palabra para describir aquello.

Respiró profundamente, no sintió ningún dolor, ninguna presión extraña, excepto la que estaba provocando la bolsa de aire sobre su pecho y rostro. Levantó una mano y atrajo su varita con un hechizo, deshizo la bolsa de aire y se maldijo por no haber activado los hechizos de sensibilidad y detección, pero no era el momento para pensar en ello, se dijo, mirando nuevamente hacia el cuerpo del hombre tendido en medio de la autopista, a unos cuantos metros de él. Sopesó rápidamente sus posibilidades, mirando hacia atrás por el espejo retrovisor: podía irse, no había nadie cerca, nadie lo notaría, nadie se daría cuenta, no era su culpa, después de todo, ese hombre había saltado de entre los arbustos, y se había estrellado contra él; o podía comportarse de manera decente y al menos verificar si es que estaba realmente… realmente muerto.

La idea de ver a alguien muerto, de haber tenido, de una u otra manera, algo que ver con eso, lo estremeció y sirvió para hacerlo reaccionar. Intentó abrir la puerta, pero ésta no le hacía caso, claro, el hombre había estrellado su motocicleta contra ese lado y seguramente estaría atorada. Soltó un suspiro y se movió a través del auto, hacia el otro lado, la puerta de la izquierda sí funcionaba, y la abrió. Sintió la brisa de la mañana y el calor sofocante que no había sentido antes por ir con el hechizo refrigerante. Se puso en pie y estiró las piernas, agradeciendo que realmente nada malo le hubiera ocurrido. Miró a ambos lados y luego de dudar un instante, supo que no quería mayor público, no por ahora al menos, así que conjuró un hechizos antimuggles, normalmente ese hechizo era muy útil, pero estando en una carretera sabía que no podría mantenerlo por mucho tiempo, pues todos los que quisieran transitar por ese tramo recordarían haber olvidado hacer algo en casa o en el trabajo y retornarían, pero al cabo de un rato se haría un gran embrollo por la cantidad de autos que habría tratando de volver, y definitivamente llamaría la atención.

Caminó con cautela, como si tratara de no despertar al hombre en el piso, miró hacia la motocicleta, él no sabía mucho de motocicletas, pero casi estaba seguro de que se trataba de una Honda ST1100, de color rojo, y que además no era una corriente, las llantas seguían girando y la luz de enfrente se encendía y apagaba rítmicamente. Podía percibir algo extraño en ella, aunque no estaba seguro del qué. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, y levantó la varita:

—Finite Incantatem —masculló. La motocicleta se detuvo y Draco jadeó.

Un mago.

¡Se trataba de un mago!

¡Maldición!

Tal vez lo mejor era darse la vuelta e irse y…

Y no podía hacerlo porque había desactivado el hechizo de la motocicleta, les tomaría sólo unas horas a los Aurores identificar su magia, huir sería lo peor en ese momento, no se le apetecía pasar sus últimos días en una celda de Azkaban o huyendo de la justicia.

Miró nuevamente hacia el hombre tirado en el suelo, vestía unos vaqueros oscuros y una camiseta de mangas cortas, también en color negro, era delgado, estaba de espaldas, con las piernas abiertas y un brazo en una extraña posición, seguramente roto, pensó Draco; su rostro estaba inclinado hacia el otro lado y el cabello negro y largo le cubría casi toda la mejilla y la frente.

Se inclinó hacia él, meditando en si llamar a un medimago, o llevarlo a algún lugar como San Mungo para que lo atendieran, aunque claro, eso haría que tuviera que dar explicaciones, no podría sólo dejarlo e irse, y su padre seguramente se enteraría rápidamente, por todos los contactos que tenía, en donde se encontraba; ya no había forma de sólo deshacerse del asunto, tendría que encargarse él mismo de todo.

—Hey —llamó en voz baja, una cadena larga y plateada capturó su atención al reflejar con el sol, el hombre no dio señales de escucharlo. Le apartó con delicadeza el cabello del rostro, pudiendo verlo al fin, y soltó un jadeo ahogado. No necesitó siquiera ver la cicatriz en la frente para saber de quién se trataba, aunque su rostro lucía algo demacrado, había ojeras bajo sus ojos y parecía realmente enfermo, y no sólo como consecuencia del accidente, estaba seguro de que era Harry Potter. Había atropellado y posiblemente matado a Harry Potter.

—Mierda —gruñó nuevamente mientras, ya con algo de desesperación, buscaba en su cuello los latidos del pulso. Apoyó una mano en su pecho, con cuidado de no aplastarlo y casi suelta un grito de euforia al percibir su respiración, pausada y lenta, pero allí estaba.

Estaba vivo.

En los negocios, muchas veces era importante tomar decisiones apuradas y bajo presión, analizar los pros y contras e inclinarse hacia la opción menos riesgosa, la que implicara menos pérdida, en un muy corto lapso de tiempo. Y eso fue lo que hizo.

Apuntó hacia su vehículo, y con un par de movimientos de varita arregló la puerta para que luciera completamente sana, luego aplicó un hechizo de espacio en el interior y, con cuidado de no mover demasiado el cuerpo de Potter, transfiguró un par de ramas en una precaria camilla, lo sujetó con cuerdas a ella y lo colocó en el asiento trasero, dejando la maleta sobre el asiento del copiloto. El último problema fue la moto. La podría haber llevado sujetándola al techo de su auto, aplicándole un hechizo para que no pesara y dañara su vehículo, pero eso llamaría mucho la atención. Después de meditarlo un momento más, decidió que la motocicleta no era importante. Podrían ver después qué hacer con ella, por lo pronto lo más urgente era hacer que alguien revisara a Potter. La levitó hacia los arbustos y aplicó unos cuantos hechizos de seguridad y antimuggles, esperando recogerla pronto, cuando Potter estuviera bien y se la pudiera llevar él mismo.

Entró al auto y cuando volvió a encenderlo sus manos temblaron un poco, el pánico no le podía ganar ahora; Potter estaba vivo, algo golpeado, pero increíblemente vivo, tras haber salido volando por la autopista ¡y sin casco, el muy idiota! Se giró hacia el asiento trasero y observó su rostro nuevamente, tenía los ojos algo apretados, como si sintiera cierto dolor, su brazo no había cambiado de posición y aparentemente seguía respirando.

—Eres un completo imbécil, que te quede claro —regañó con voz fría, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y empezó a conducir.

El único lugar al que se le ocurría ir era a su departamento, en York, pero necesitaba llegar mucho más rápido que en una hora. Aplicó el hechizo de invisibilidad, el de velocidad y todos los que había ideado, necesitaba lo máximo de su vehículo en este momento. Corriendo, esquivando vehículos y transeúntes y metiéndose entre calles y callejones, hizo de vuelta todo el camino que había recorrido esa mañana, ya sin la música estridente, con el corazón martillándole con fuerza y mirando de cuando en cuando a Potter, completamente quieto en el asiento trasero, con la mueca de dolor dibujada en el rostro y los ojos cerrados.

Lo bueno de haber comprado el edificio completo era que no se encontraría con nadie en el interior. Luego de dejar el automóvil de cualquier modo dentro del garaje, sacó a Potter del asiento trasero, se colgó la maleta en un hombro y lo hizo levitar por los tres pisos hasta que llegaron a su departamento, era el único que estaba amoblado, y era una pena, porque podría haber usado el departamento del primer piso y ahorrado algo de tiempo.

—Potter —llamó nuevamente, en cuanto lo dejó en la cama, pero el chico no respondió.

Palpó con cuidado sus heridas, habían cortes pequeños y arañones en el rostro, el brazo derecho, el que estaba en una extraña posición, no se había movido, el izquierdo en cambio sí, dejándose caer a un lado de la cama, pudo ver marcas y moratones, que estaba seguro eran antiguos y no causados por el reciente accidente.

Tenía que moverse, que actuar rápido, él tal vez podría conseguirle una poción crece huesos, para curar su brazo roto, pero no había forma de que supiera que no se había lastimado la cabeza, o algo en el interior, ni siquiera sabía si tal vez se había lastimado las piernas también. Un medimago tendría que revisarlo, asegurarse de que se curara.

Pero no conocía a ninguno, no podía ir al medimago de la familia, tampoco al que había ido a ver cuando se había sentido enfermo, era obvio que era un bocazas que no guardaría el secreto. Conocía algunos medimagos más, pero todos insistirían en que fuera a San Mungo, o a una clínica, todos eran demasiado honrados para su gusto.

Aunque su plan original era desaparecer del mundo mágico e Inglaterra, tendría que volver a él, y todo por culpa de Potter y su estúpida insensatez de andar corriendo y saltando carreteras sin casco ni protección.

Cerró la puerta de la habitación con un hechizo, para que le alertara si Potter despertaba y se movía, y luego de meditarlo un instante, supo quién lo podría ayudar.

***O*O*O***

Se apareció en el vestíbulo de una oficina larga y bastante cuidada, con las paredes llenas de cuadros y bajo ellos los nombres de a quienes pertenecían, todos integrantes de la misma familia.

—Buen día, señor Malfoy —saludó Verónica, la secretaria que se encontraba sentada tras su escritorio, con una ruma alta de papeles y escribiendo rápidamente.

—Buen día, necesito ver a Crabbe.

—El señor Crabbe está en este momento en una reunión, tal vez si usted gusta esperarlo, no creo que tarde mucho más tiempo —contestó la mujer, mirando hacia el reloj, como si calculara la hora.

—Es urgente —dijo, atravesando con pasos largos el vestíbulo, hasta colocarse frente a la puerta de la oficina de su amigo; al tomar el pomo de la puerta sintió el hechizo de seguridad.

—¡Señor Malfoy! —exclamó la secretaria, poniéndose en pie y luciendo horrorizada por aquel comportamiento —, el señor Crabbe pidió enfáticamente que…

—Alohomora —pronunció Draco, sin hacerle ningún caso a la mujer, un pequeño clic sonó y supo que el hechizo había sido derribado. Crabbe era tan predecible en cuanto a seguridad.

—No puede entrar allí, el señor Crabbe se enfadará y...

—No lo hará —interrumpió Draco, empujando la puerta el espacio suficiente para poder pasar, tratando de evitar que la mujer viera el interior del lugar. Cerró la puerta con fuerza, haciendo sobresaltar a Crabbe, que estaba de pie, al otro lado de la oficina, detrás del escritorio y dándole la espalda a la puerta.

—¡Mierda! —gritó asustado, girando para ver quién era el que había irrumpido, sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus labios parecían hinchados de tanto habérselos mordido. —¡Draco! —exclamó.

Draco no necesitó ver la cabeza rubia que emergió de entre las piernas de su amigo para saber qué era lo que pasaba.

—Te he dicho que la oficina no es el lugar para hacer eso —reprochó mientras se daba la vuelta y hacía un gesto de fastidio. —Cómo sea, no me importa, lo sabes —continuó hablando, tratando de no pensar en que a su amigo le estaban haciendo una mamada en ese momento.

—Yo sólo… —Crabbe soltó un suspiro cansado. Pareció murmurar algo, a su amante seguramente, que se metió en el baño, dando un sonoro portazo.

—De acuerdo, ¿qué es lo que pasa? —preguntó Crabbe un instante después, Draco giró y a pesar de todo, sonrió divertido.

—No entiendo porqué te gusta arriesgarte tanto, no es tan difícil conseguir un departamento o un hotel discreto.

—Ese es mi problema, no el tuyo, y habla de una vez, que en media hora tengo una junta y verdaderamente —hizo mucho énfasis en esa palabra —necesito terminar este asunto.

Draco asintió, su relación con Crabbe siempre le dejaba un sabor extraño en la boca, se sentía muy mal amigo con él, y por muchas razones, por mentirle, por chantajearlo, por engañarlo.

—Necesito un medimago —informó rápidamente — y lo necesito en este momento.

—Tu familia tiene sus propios medimagos, Draco —contestó Crabbe, sentándose tras el escritorio, apoyando el codo en la mesa, y la cabeza sobre la mano, en sus ojos había un brillo distinto, imaginando que seguramente con ese favor, Draco y él estarían a mano, un secreto a cambio de otro secreto.

—Obviamente —bufó Draco —. Necesito un medimago de confianza y que no vaya a decir nada al respecto… tengo un problema y no puedo usar al medimago de la familia, ni a ningún otro. Necesito el nombre y la forma de encontrar al que tú ya sabes, el que te ayudó la última vez —arqueó las cejas significativamente, recordándole que no sólo le conocía uno, sino varios secretos.

—¿En qué clase de problemas estás ahora? —cuestionó Crabbe, inclinándose un poco más hacia el frente, queriendo seguramente negociar.

—No es para mí, si es lo que te preocupa —replicó irónico —, y no, no embaracé a nadie tampoco, y mucho menos es una enfermedad de transmisión sexual —murmuró lo último inclinándose también hacia delante.

Crabbe enrojeció un poco, seguramente recordando aquel vergonzoso episodio de su vida, y dio una mirada hacia la puerta cerrada, antes de asentir lentamente. Sacó de uno de los cajones un pergamino y una pluma y luego escribió rápidamente.

—Aquí está el nombre, la dirección de su consultorio privado y la dirección de red flú. Dile que vas de parte de William Cleam, le pagué muy bien en esa ocasión y estoy seguro que me recordará.

—Gracias, amigo —asintió Draco. Crabbe le dio una mirada molesta y por un momento Draco se preguntó en qué momento había dejado de tener amigos, Crabbe, Goyle y él había sido amigos un tiempo, en la escuela, pero luego… ¡ah, sí!, luego se habían hecho adultos, buscado las conveniencias de sus respectivas familias; después de todo, de la amistad no se podía sacar un buen dividendo. Aquella conclusión lo hizo sentir mal, lo hizo darse cuenta de cuál era el mundo en el que vivía.

—Ya, lárgate —pidió Crabbe poniéndose en pie, con una de sus manos cerraba la túnica en la parte de adelante y Draco imaginó que no traía los pantalones puestos.

—Es un chico guapo —dijo, a pesar de todo Draco, señalando hacia la puerta cerrada, Crabbe entrecerró los ojos, imaginando que Draco le recordaría nuevamente que sabía su pequeño y sucio secreto —. Nunca se lo hubiera dicho a nadie, Vincent —aseguró con seriedad, y aunque sabía que no tenía tiempo que perder, pensó que lo correcto era hacer eso —, no podría ser tan hipócrita para acusarte de algo que yo también hago… — Crabbe abrió los ojos y la boca, sorprendido —, aunque no tan seguido como tú —agregó, guiñándole el ojo y saliendo rápidamente, no dándole tiempo a preguntar ni responder nada, tal vez luego ya tendrían tiempo de hablarlo, de explicarle todo con más calma, o tal vez no, pero al menos había sido honesto con él, se había comportado, después de mucho tiempo, como un amigo, o lo había intentado al menos.

La secretaria estaba de pie, con los brazos cruzados y mirada fiera, y era raro que lo mirara de esa manera, pues sabía que era uno de los mejores amigos de su jefe. Draco le sonrió con disculpa.

—No se preocupe, sabe que todo lo hice yo solito y no está enfadado, por ahora no quiere que lo molesten, está muy ocupado.

La mujer arqueó una ceja y asintió, mientras lo observaba marcharse.

Draco esta vez corrió hacia la chimenea, ni siquiera pidió permiso para usarla, tomó un poco de polvos flú, que estaban en un envase de piedra oscura, con finos tallados alrededor y puesto sobre la repisa, y los lanzó al interior de la chimenea, se metió en ella y leyó en voz alta la dirección del medimago que Crabbe le había dado. La varita le indicaba que Potter aún no había despertado, y no sabía si sentirse aliviado o temeroso por eso.

***O*O*O***

Parecía como si el calor del verano se hubiera incrementado, mientras avanzaba por la pequeña, ¡realmente era diminuta!, sala; al fondo había una hilera de puertas blancas, con un número encima y un letrero en cada una, leyó con atención cada uno, hasta que encontró el que tenía escrito el nombre del medimago que Crabbe le había dado. En uno de los lados una mujer mayor y bastante robusta, con el cabello rubio sujeto en un apretado moño, lo miraba con curiosidad. Draco dudó un instante entre tocar la puerta o hablar con la mujer, alrededor, en algunas sillas había gente esperando también, pero había tantos consultorios y nombres que se sintió confuso.

—¿A quién busca? —preguntó al fin la mujer, poniéndose en pie, usaba una túnica blanca, bastante apretada, los botones del frente, en la parte del pecho se estiraban, amenazando con saltar en cualquier momento.

—Al medimago Marton —informó rápidamente Draco.

—¿Tiene cita? —interrogó la mujer, arqueando una ceja.

—No, pero es urgente —respondió Draco, calculando cuánto oro tenía en el bolsillo en ese momento y preguntándose cuánto sería lo correcto de darle a esa mujer para que lo dejara pasar primero. Sintió cierto pánico cuando algunas caras voltearon a mirarlo curiosamente, ¿qué tal si alguno de ellos lo reconocía? ¿Qué explicación podría dar para estar en un consultorio de baja categoría?

—Tendrá que esperar de todas maneras —replicó la mujer, mirándolo de arriba hacia abajo, Draco recordó entonces que vestía de la manera muggle, no se había dado cuenta de ello y Crabbe y Verónica no habían dado muestras de encontrar eso curioso ni extraño.

—¿Cuánto exactamente? —preguntó, tratando de sonreír de manera seductora y caminando hacia ella, seguramente, pese a ser sólo ropa muggle, ella notaría que él no era un pobretón más, sino alguien con mucho oro.

—Unos minutos, probablemente, ¿quién lo busca?

—Dígale que vengo de parte de Cleam, William Cleam, él lo recordará.

La mujer asintió y lo miró nuevamente de pies a cabeza, antes de moverse, con lo que a Draco le pareció extremada lentitud, hasta el consultorio del medimago, tocó suavemente la puerta y al parecer le dieron permiso de entrar, pues la abrió y se metió en el interior.

Draco tamborileó con su pie contra el piso de madera, empezando a sentir más calor aún, su mano sujetaba su varita, esperando que vibrara anunciándole que Potter ya había despertado, con la otra mano, peinó su cabello, recordando la idea de cortárselo un poco. Fijó la mirada en la puerta blanca, con el letrero torcido, pidiendo una y otra vez que se dieran prisa, que por favor, por favor, se apuraran, que Potter no muriera, que nada malo pasara ya.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Draco dio un salto hacia delante, caminando rápidamente hacia la mujer, que hizo un ligero asentimiento.

—El medimago Marton lo atenderá ahora mismo —informó con voz fría.

—Gracias —agradeció Draco en voz firme y sin querer mirar a ningún otro de los pacientes que esperaban atención, empujó la puerta blanca. Dentro vio un consultorio, era pequeño, pero en mejor estado de lo que había imaginado, no se comparaba con los que él había visitado, sobre todo últimamente, pero era un alivio que no se estuviera cayendo a pedazos o sucio.

—Buenas tardes, señor… —saludó el hombre poniéndose en pie.

Draco lo miró fríamente, mientras se acercaba y le apretaba la mano, estudiando su aspecto, usaba una túnica celeste, nada comparada a las túnicas que usaban normalmente los medimagos que él conocía, su cabello era gris, bien peinado hacia atrás, su rostro mostraba unas cuantas arrugas alrededor de los ojos, y en la comisura de los labios, su sonrisa, pese a todo, parecía sincera, y su mano se sintió suave pero firme.

—Walkinshaw —aclaró Draco rápidamente, era el apellido que usaba normalmente cuando estaba fuera del mundo mágico, por ejemplo su auto y su departamento estaban a ese nombre —, Daniel Walkinshaw.

—Y dígame entonces, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted? Luce bastante sano, debo agregar.

_Si usted supiera, _pensó Draco, pero no lo dijo en voz alta, sólo negó con la cabeza, rehusando la invitación a sentarse.

—Mi amigo… tengo un amigo —informó rápidamente, cayendo recién en cuenta de que no tenía una historia creada —, yo… él está muy mal y necesito que lo venga a ver, por motivos que no pienso explicar, no lo puedo llevar a San Mungo ni a ninguna clínica. Necesito que venga conmigo inmediatamente, de más está decirle que será bien recompensado por eso —dijo sacando del bolsillo un pequeño saco con monedas de oro, que mostró por un instante antes de volver a guardarlo.

—¿Usted le ha hecho daño a ese amigo? —preguntó el hombre, no parecía muy entusiasmado con la idea de marcharse, pero aún así se puso en pie, mirándolo fijamente.

—No —mintió, aunque era consciente de que no lo hacía del todo, él no había querido atropellar a Potter, había sido él quien había saltado sobre su automóvil.

—Señor… Walkinshaw —pronunció de manera lenta el apellido, recordándole a Draco que él sabía que ese no era su nombre verdadero —, quiero aclararle algo, por más que haya ayudado a su amigo, el señor Cleam, y que ayude a otros tantos con problemas que pueden parecer incómodos y vergonzosos, no me presto a ayudar a personas que buscan ayuda para cubrir sus… errores.

Draco parpadeó, imaginando qué clase de ayuda podrían querer algunos, pero negó rápidamente con la cabeza, sabía que en cuanto el medimago viera a Potter sabría que probablemente él lo había atropellado, pero también sabría la razón por la cual no lo quería llevar a un sitio donde la información se pudiera filtrar.

—Yo no le he hecho nada, vamos y usted mismo verá porqué no es posible llevarlo a ningún lugar, como le dije al inicio, esto tendrá su recompensa.

—Por supuesto, por supuesto —aceptó el hombre, tomando un maletín del fondo del consultorio y metiendo algunas pociones en el interior. Draco recordó que él había dejado la maleta con pociones en la sala de su departamento, y que tal vez pronto tendría que tomar alguna de ellas.

Draco lo miró impaciente, necesitaban darse prisa, no quería, realmente no quería, ser el responsable de la muerte o daño permanente de Potter.

—Por esta puerta, si me hace el favor —indicó el medimago, señalando la puerta opuesta a la que Draco había usado para entrar.

—Claro, pero… no tenemos red flú en casa —comentó, recién recordando aquello —, lo siento, tendría que… aparecerlo.

El hombre lo miró dudoso por un instante, pero luego asintió, seguramente pensando que no habría que temer. No muchos se dejaban aparecer por recién conocidos, pues era confiar en que el otro mago tuviera la destreza suficiente para no escindirlos ni aparecerlos mezclados.

Aparecieron en la sala del departamento de Draco, el medimago dio una mirada alrededor, notando la falta de muebles pero la limpieza del lugar.

—No suelo estar mucho por acá —informó Draco rápidamente, reprochándose esa necesidad de andar dándole explicaciones a ese hombre.

—Entiendo…

—En verdad, le juro que no es nada malo, ni nada de lo que pueda estar imaginando —se apresuró a aclarar Draco, guiándolo por el pasillo hacia la habitación que permanecía cerrada.

—Si usted hubiera visto la mitad de las cosas que yo he visto, también dudaría, pero le pido disculpas por ello, no debo pre juzgar a los que vienen a mí pidiendo este tipo de ayuda.

—No importa —Draco empujó la puerta de la habitación, la ventana abierta y las cortinas corridas iluminaban todo y dejaban un ambiente fresco en el interior. Potter seguía sobre la cama, tal como lo había dejado, y aunque había empezado a sudar, el rictus de su cara permanecía similar, al igual que su brazo derecho, encogido. Se preguntó si es que acaso no habría sido buena idea el haberle quitado aunque sea los pantalones y los zapatos para que estuviera más cómodo.

—Mmm —masculló el medimago, mirando hacia Potter un instante y luego hacia Draco —, ya veo… ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?

—No lo sé —mintió Draco, el hombre arqueó una ceja conforme estudiaba el brazo derecho de Potter y lo miró nuevamente, exigiéndole silenciosamente una explicación.

—Tuvo un accidente, en su moto, es todo lo que sé —explicó rápidamente.

—De acuerdo, tenemos algunos problemas aquí —dijo el hombre, mientras agitaba la varita y quitaba la mayoría de las prendas de Potter, dejándolo sólo en ropa interior.

Draco avanzó unos pasos más, hasta el pie de la cama y lo observó, casi completamente desnudo, se detuvo a examinar con la mirada cada parte de su cuerpo, la cadena de plata que había visto un rato antes, cuando lo había recogido de la carretera, no había desaparecido, y la pudo ver completa, era un cuadrado grueso y plateado también, tenía algunas inscripciones que no alcanzaba a leer; dejó de lado eso y siguió observando, estaba demasiado flaco, o eso le parecía a él, pues las costillas se le marcaban; se sorprendió en demasía, observando cada mancha, cada moratón, cada corte… no era un inocente como para no saber que algunos de esos morados no eran golpes sino mordidas, sin embargo no todos lo eran, y se preguntó qué clase de vida habría estado llevando Potter durante los últimos tiempos, después de todo, no había vuelto a escuchar de él tras haber derrotado al Lord, y eso había pasado tres años atrás, quizá un poco más.

—¿Está muy grave? —preguntó Draco, mientras el hombre agitaba la varita sobre el cuerpo desnudo.

—Depende —respondió el hombre soltando la varita y agachándose para sacar de su maletín un frasco con una poción en color rosada —, primero le daremos algo para ese brazo.

—Claro.

—Luego —continuó explicando el hombre mientras le levantaba la cabeza y lo hacía beber, para después dejarlo y empezar a repasar con su varita la cabeza de Potter —, hay una pequeña laceración en el hígado, que curaremos en un momento más, en que la poción para los huesos haya terminado de… —Draco supo el momento exacto en que el hombre descubrió que se trataba de Harry Potter, pero fingió no ponerse nervioso por eso —hacer efecto.

—¿Cuánto tiempo cree que…?

—Sólo un día, quizá día y medio —contestó el hombre, su tono de voz había dejado de ser amable y Draco se preguntó cuáles serían las consecuencias de ello.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Draco demasiado absorto en sus dilemas: podía borrarle la memoria al hombre, aunque la enfermera lo había visto y lo reconocería, tal vez en ofrecerle una suma mucho mayor, para que guardara silencio, sabía por experiencia que casi nadie se mantenía firme con una gran bolsa de oro delante.

Mientras tanto el medimago Marton continuaba examinando a Potter, se detuvo un rato más en las marcas del pecho y las del brazo, Draco descubrió que aquellas marcas estaban también en los tobillos y los pies de Potter, y nuevamente se preguntó qué clase de vida era la que estaba llevando el gran salvador del mundo mágico.

—Esta —dijo levantando otro frasco, ahora con un líquido en color verde —ayudará con la hemorragia interna.

Draco asintió, mirando como la garganta de Potter tragaba lentamente la poción, su gesto de dolor había ido cambiando poco a poco, ya no se veía tan tenso como antes, y su brazo, envuelto por un hechizo que el medimago había hecho, ahora parecía tener la forma normal.

—Bien —suspiró el hombre mirando alrededor, Draco entendió lo que buscaba y de uno de los armarios sacó una sábana, con la que cubrieron a Potter —Ahora necesitamos hablar.

—Claro —Draco asintió nervioso y miró nuevamente hacia Potter, ahora simplemente parecía dormir plácidamente. —Vamos fuera, ¿tal vez desea un café? —ofreció mientras guiaba al medimago hacia la pequeña cocina, tenía una mesa de madera clara, que nunca usaba, pero pensó que era el mejor momento para estrenarla.

—Gracias, es buena idea —aceptó el medimago, dejando el maletín en una de las sillas y sentándose en otra, suspiró profundamente y se llevó una mano a la nuca, moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro.

—¿En verdad él se pondrá bien? ¿No habrán secuelas, daños permanentes… nada? —peguntó ansioso Draco, una vez que hubiera servido las dos tazas con café, lamentando no tener ningún alimento que ofrecer al medimago.

—Pues esa es una pregunta relativa y muy complicada —contestó el hombre, Draco notó su cansancio, mientras daba un sorbo a la taza de café.

—Creo que no lo comprendo.

—¿En verdad él es su amigo? —preguntó, dejando la taza a un lado y mirando fijamente hacia Draco —, ¿o es la primera vez que lo ve, chocó con él y luego pensó en que dejarlo tirado era mala idea?

—No es la primera vez que nos vemos —afirmó Draco, sabiendo que no mentía, y sabiendo que el medimago realmente no lo había reconocido a él, o por el momento no, pues recordaba claramente el escándalo que se armó, varios años atrás, cuando, aún en su sexto año, traicionó al Lord y a los mortífagos en busca de un trato a favor de su padre, cuando al fin pudo escapar a Estados Unidos los diarios habían pasado semanas hablando de él, de su educación y de que cursaba el mismo año que Potter, aunque eran enemigos a muerte, o al menos eso le habían contado sus amigos que escribían los periodistas —, somos amigos, pero no nos vemos desde hacer varios años, tal vez cuatro… no estoy seguro —continuó explicando Draco —, yo… estoy de pasada en realidad, iba hacia el continente, tengo pensado hacer un viaje y quería hablar con él antes de hacerlo, ya sabe… despedirme, pero lo encontré así y… pues, usted comprende que siendo quién es, no es recomendable despertar ningún escándalo, por eso busqué alguien de confianza, alguien que pudiera guardar esta información —dijo lo último arqueando una ceja, en clara invitación a que conservara el secreto.

El medimago le dio una mirada más, seguramente tratando de adivinar si en verdad era cierto lo que decía o no, y Draco trató de no moverse demasiado, de no parpadear o parecer tenso, el dolor de cabeza, que ya extrañaba para esa hora, apareció lentamente, pero se obligó a no hacerle caso, no por el momento.

—De acuerdo, entonces, ¿quién mejor que usted para ayudarlo? —asintió el medimago, apartando más aún la taza de café medio vacía y poniendo encima de la mesa el maletín.

—Claro —afirmó Draco, no muy seguro de lo que pasaba, extrañamente el dolor de cabeza que pensaba se estaba iniciando, desapareció.

—Habrá notado las marcas en sus brazos y piernas, ¿verdad?

—Sí, llamaron mi atención… es decir, no creo que todos esos golpes se los haya hecho de una sola vez.

—Claro que no, pero me refería específicamente a los que tenía en los brazos y tobillos —el medimago arqueó una ceja y Draco recordó entonces aquellos piquetes que le habían parecido tan extraños.

—Cierto… ya entendí.

—Obviamente su amigo tiene un caso de adicción, y no necesito mucho estudio para saber que es algo que ya lleva mucho tiempo, tal vez demasiado…

—¿Adicción a qué? —Draco se removió incómodo en su asiento, sintiéndose tonto por no haberse dado cuenta antes, él recordaba el caso de un chico, se lo había contado Blaise, era uno que estudiaba un par de años delante de ellos, en Hogwarts, de Ravenclaw, que había muerto de una sobredosis unos meses antes, hablaron sobre el tema, sobre como nadie lo había podido ayudar al final.

—Eso es algo que debemos averiguar, así como hacer unos estudios más, usted comprenderá que al estar en un ambiente como ese, pasa a ser un individuo de alto riesgo.

—¿Él…? ¿Usted cree que tenga… algo?

—Debemos tomar unas pruebas, si usted me lo permite, claro, podremos hacerlas ahora mismo, pero el resultado lo tendré para la tarde, quizá para la noche, tal vez entonces podamos hablar más claramente de la forma en qué podrá ayudarlo a superar esto.

Draco abrió la boca, pero luego la cerró de golpe, ¿él, ayudar a Potter? Eso sí que era gracioso, sin embargo, si el hombre tenía razón y Potter estaba atravesando un tipo de adicción, lo mejor era curarlo lo más pronto posible, era claro que no estaba siendo coherente ni actuando de la mejor manera, sobre todo por la forma en que había saltado hacia la autopista unas horas antes.

—Porque, no me equivoco al pensar que querrá ayudar a su amigo, ¿cierto? —insistió el hombre, mirándolo fijamente.

—No, no es eso, es sólo que…

—Usted tenía que hacer un viaje —suspiró el medimago.

—Sí, pero me refería a que… no me creo que haya caído en ese tipo de vida —explicó sinceramente Draco, no imaginaba dónde podían estar en ese momento sus amigos: la comadreja y la sabelotodo, o todos esos que siempre andaban tras él, ¿cómo era que ninguno se había dado cuenta, o preocupado por él?

—Entiendo… es normal que se sienta así, siempre es una desagradable sorpresa descubrir este tipo de cosas, pero lo peor es negarnos a verlo. El señor Potter despertará dentro de un día, aproximadamente, luego de eso se podrá levantar y seguir con su vida, o podría encontrar un amigo dispuesto a hacerlo reaccionar y recuperarse. Es su decisión.

Draco se mordió el labio inferior y jugueteó con el borde de su taza de café media llena, sopesando lo que el medimago le decía, el saber que estaba en sus manos intentar ayudar a Potter le daba a todo una nueva luz, resignado, sabiendo que si declinaba, luego no podría estar completamente tranquilo por la suerte de Potter, asintió.

—Sí, hágale los exámenes y luego déjeme saber qué es lo que hay que hacer para que se recupere.

—¡Excelente! —exclamó el medimago, poniéndose en pie y sacando algunos frascos vacíos del maletín.

***O*O*O***

El medimago había prometido volver alrededor de las siete de la noche, complicaba las cosas que no tuviera una red flú para comunicarse, pero no tenía otra opción que esperar a que llegara puntual, así que faltando diez minutos para la hora pactada, desactivó los hechizos de seguridad de tal manera que el hombre pudiera aparecerse solo en el pasillo.

Durante la tarde había bajado a comprar un poco de comida, tanto para el almuerzo como para la cena, además para llenar el refrigerador y los estantes, ya que suponía que no podría partir tan rápido como habría pensado.

Además se había encargado de acomodar la habitación que normalmente usaba para dormir, sacando, a instancia del medimago, todo mueble y objeto peligroso, así como las pociones del baño. Se había instalado en la segunda habitación, una pequeña con la ventana hacia la ruidosa avenida, se sentía relegado en su propia casa, pero no podía hacer nada más por el momento.

Había verificado que Potter continuara durmiendo varias veces, la última, una media hora antes, y esa vez se había animado a destaparlo un poco y observar con más cuidado la medalla plateada que usaba. Era una muy extraña, tenía grabadas las letras "H.P." pero además en la parte de abajo un número: "16"; y en la parte posterior en runas antiguas se leía "La orden del fénix"; se trataba, sin duda, de las medallas que habían usado durante la guerra. Goyle y Crabbe, que tuvieron que permanecer en Inglaterra durante ese tiempo, le contaron que los de la Orden las utilizaban para comunicarse y también para identificarse, pues contaban con hechizos de reconocimiento, y que también servían para reconocer a los caídos, ya que no se podían quitar y que cada uno tenía un código propio; luego de la guerra esas medallas pasaron a ser objetos muy preciados, se preguntó cuánto pagarían por la de Harry Potter.

También se las había arreglado para escabullirse a la Biblioteca Mágica, creada un par de años antes, cuya sede estaba en una de las intersecciones del Callejón Diagon, había usado un hechizo de transformación y se había sentido aliviado de que los hechizos protectores de ese edificio no lo delataran. No había encontrado demasiada información, no más de la que ya sabía: Potter había vencido a Voldemort en febrero de mil novecientos noventa y siete, luego de eso se había refugiado en su casa, una heredada por su padrino Sirius Black, y no había vuelto a salir a la luz, se creía que podía estar viviendo en el lado muggle, o tal vez de viaje alrededor del mundo. Sus amigos y los Weasley eran muy reservados al respecto, nunca comentaban nada sobre la pasada guerra o sobre Potter; y durante la conmemoración del final de la guerra ninguno de ellos se dejaba ver por ninguna de las ceremonias. Sabía que Granger estaba estudiando leyes, eso decía "El Profeta", con una fotografía de la chica saliendo de uno de los edificios del campus de la universidad de leyes; que Ronald estaba trabajando como rompedor de maldiciones en Gringotts; y que uno de los gemelos Weasley, el que había sobrevivido, seguía adelante con el negocio de Sortilegios Weasley. Empezó a creer que tal vez Potter también estaba huyendo de sus amigos, tal como él lo hacía de su familia.

A las siete y media alguien llamó a su puerta, se puso en pie de un salto, dejando de lado los diarios antiguos que había logrado copiar en la biblioteca y utilizó un hechizo para asegurarse de que se trataba del medimago Marton, cuando abrió la puerta lo vio con la misma túnica que en la tarde, el maletín en una mano y una mirada preocupada.

—¿Cómo está? —saludó mientras lo invitaba a pasar.

—Honestamente, cansado —suspiró el hombre, dejando el maletín sobre el piso y estrechándole la mano —. ¿Ha habido algún cambio?

—Ninguno. Sigue durmiendo profundamente, aunque ya no está haciendo fiebre ni sudando.

—Eso es bueno, pero me temo que pronto comenzará con las fiebres de nuevo.

—¿Por qué lo dice? —Draco le indicó el sofá y le sirvió una copa de vino, sin siquiera preguntar si es que deseaba beber, el medimago no puso ninguna resistencia y dio un largo sorbo, antes de atraer su maletín y sacar un par de pergaminos.

—De acuerdo, las noticias buenas primero: no se encuentra ninguna reacción positiva a enfermedades de transmisión sexual, SIDA, ni a hepatitis. En este punto vamos más avanzados de lo que va el mundo muggle, no contamos con problemas a la hora de diagnóstico, hasta esta tarde él no ha sido contagiado de ninguna enfermedad, y mientras no se vuelva a inyectar no correrá riesgo de contagiarse.

—Es un alivio —asintió Draco, había pensado en ello durante la tarde, luego de que el medimago le explicara que la adicción de Potter, aparentemente, era sobre todo a las sustancias muggles, y los reales riesgos que había en usar jeringas.

—Sin embargo, hemos descubierto que ésta mañana estaba bajo la influencia de una droga: heroína —Draco jadeó, dejándose caer un poco más sobre el sofá —, y no sólo eso, según el historial que hemos podido conseguir gracias a las muestras que tomé, también a cocaína y algunas pociones relajantes, para dormir, y otras para despertar, las llamamos estimulantes.

—Demonios.

—Si no me equivoco, cuando despierte, por la poción que le dimos antes de irme, que era para limpiar su organismo, padecerá de una crisis, es normal en pacientes con este grado de adicción.

—¿Crisis? ¿Qué crisis? —preguntó Draco mirando hacia el pasillo y la puerta cerrada de la habitación donde Potter permanecía durmiendo.

—Se llama síndrome de abstinencia. ¿Ha sacado ya todo lo peligroso de la habitación?

—Así es.

—Bien, debemos revisarla a conciencia, lograr que las ventanas y el espejo sean irrompibles, para evitar cualquier intento de suicidio.

—¿Suicidio? —Draco palideció un poco más.

—Sí, suicidio. Lo mejor, señor Walkinshaw, será hablar mientras revisamos todo.

*****

Luego de que el medimago le ayudara a proteger la habitación, quitaron el pomo de la puerta, y hechizaron la habitación para que sólo se pudiera abrir desde el exterior, retiraron la varita del alcance de Potter, pero dejaron los lentes a la mano, así como un par de mudas de ropa y toallas limpias.

Además crearon un hechizo en la pared, de tal modo que Draco pudiera ver a Potter, sin que éste lo pudiera ver a él, para tenerlo más vigilado aún.

El medimago Marton accedió a cenar con Draco, mientras le iba explicando la forma en que debería tratar a su "amigo" de ahora en adelante. Draco no supo cómo, pero de pronto estaba ya embarcado en lo que sería el plan de desintoxicación y recuperación de Harry Potter.

Antes de irse el medimago le enseñó a hacer un hechizo, uno que según le explicó, era un método nuevo y recientemente usado al momento de querer curar a alguien de una adicción, era uno de ubicación, pero de mucha mayor fuerza que los comunes, pues hacía que el protector, en este caso, Draco, pudiera ubicar a su protegido, Potter, en cualquier circunstancia, y en cualquier parte, evitando que los hechizos de seguridad en incluso el encantamiento Fidelius, afectara su efectividad.

Luego de meditarlo un poco, Draco accedió a hacerlo, más que nada para hacer que el medimago dejara de mirarlo de manera sospechosa, imaginando que ahora que había visto todo el problema que se le avecinaba, quisiera escapar.

La sensación fue extraña: algo caliente recorriendo su pecho, una cadena invisible se creó entre él y Potter, que permanecía profundamente dormido, y luego simplemente la idea de que todo iba en paz.

Prometiendo volver al día siguiente, cerca del medio día, el medimago Marton se despidió, verificando por última vez el estado de Potter, su brazo derecho ya estaba completamente curado, por lo que le quitó la venda mágica, y en cuanto a la pequeña hemorragia interna, tampoco era un problema ya, ahora sólo faltaba que despertara, y ver cuál era su reacción a todo lo que encontraría.

Draco, mientras fumaba un cigarro en el pasillo, observó a Potter dormir por mucho rato más, no parecía estar sufriendo, es cierto que parecía enfermo y cansado, pero no un adicto a punto de tener una crisis de abstinencia. Recordó al Potter de la escuela, siempre decidido, siempre listo para actuar, con los ojos brillantes, sus diversas peleas en los pasillos, su idea de lograr siempre el bien y la justicia; y no lo pudo hacer encajar con el perfil de un adicto. Tal vez la guerra, la muerte de algunos de sus amigos, de Dumbledore, había logrado finalmente quebrarlo.

*****

Se despertó con el sonido de un grito. Por un instante no supo qué era lo que pasaba, pero algo en su pecho se oprimió de manera extraña y hasta dolorosa, y eso fue suficiente para que se pusiera en pie. Saltó de la cama y corrió hacia el pasillo, los gritos seguían siendo ensordecedores, al igual que los golpes contra la puerta.

En cuanto estuvo delante de la ventana que daba a la habitación de Potter, lo vio: usando sólo la ropa interior, sudaba copiosamente, con el cabello desordenado y pegoteado a la frente, mientras aporreaba la puerta con demasiada fuerza, podía ver su rostro rojo y enfurecido, y sus manos pronto estarían amoratadas por los golpes que estaba dando.

—¡Déjenme salir! —gritaba Potter, mientras golpeaba una y otra vez la puerta, ni siquiera se había puesto las pantuflas que Draco había dejado a un lado de la cama, que estaba desordenada, con las sábanas a un lado, en el piso. —¡Suéltenme! ¡No he hecho nada! ¡Déjenme salir!

Draco jadeó, asustado, por la fuerza que parecía tener Potter, por su desesperación y su miedo, y todo lo que podía sentir en el pecho gracias al hechizo, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, Marton había sido muy claro al respecto, no podía dejarlo salir, no debía siquiera intentar abrir la puerta, aunque sí comunicarse con él.

Lo observó por un rato más, golpeando y pateando la puerta, hasta que se sintió más seguro de poder hablar con voz firme, agitó su varita y logró el hechizo para que su voz se escuchara dentro de la habitación.

—Potter —dijo con calma, Harry golpeó la puerta con más fuerza y, como si recién notara la voz, se detuvo, mirando alrededor.

—¡Déjame salir! —gritó nuevamente.

—Escucha, estás enfermo y por el momento no es posible dejarte salir, debes comprender que…

—¿Quién eres? —su voz sonaba maniática —¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

—Por el momento puedo decir que soy un amigo tuyo y que esto es lo mejor para ti, no es posible dejarte salir, tendrás que calmarte primero y…

—Yo no tengo amigos. Déjame salir y te daré lo que quieras, tengo cosas que hacer, muchas cosas importantes que hacer y me estás retrasando.

—No, no puedes salir, no importa que me creas o no un amigo, no saldrás.

—¿Es acaso esto un secuestro? —preguntó, dando vueltas alrededor de la habitación, palpando las paredes, incluso se metió al baño y luego salió nuevamente, su palma recorrió también la pared hechizada y se quedó quieto por un momento, como descubriendo la magia que había en ella.

—No es un secuestro, sólo quiero que te recuperes —continuó Draco, de pie, frente a la pared que le permitía ver a Harry, inconscientemente levantó una mano y la apoyó contra la palma de Potter, que se quedó quieto un instante más, y luego la alejó, negando con la cabeza.

—Esta no es ninguna clínica, las conozco, y sé que no lo es, ¿quién eres? —preguntó nuevamente, su mirada se fijó en la pared, y Draco tomó una bocanada de aire, impresionado por la fuerza de esa mirada, aún tras las gafas.

—No, no es una clínica, ayer tú… ¿no lo recuerdas?

—¡Déjame salir! —gritó nuevamente, alejándose de esa pared y mirando por la ventana, Draco agradeció que Marton le hiciera asegurar los vidrios porque Potter le dio un par de golpes, tratando de abrirla.

—Esa no es una opción, lo siento —respondió firmemente —, ayer tuviste un accidente, y has terminado aquí, podrás gritar lo que quieras, pero no te podemos dejar salir.

Potter giró nuevamente, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, sus ojos se estrecharon y cuando habló lo hizo con voz lenta y pausada.

—No son muchos, sólo eres tú, nadie más, y me dejarás salir, ¿sabes quién soy? Soy Harry Potter, pude contra Voldemort, si no me dejas salir ahora, cuando lo consiga, porque sé que lo haré, lo que le pasó a él será un juego de niños comparado con lo que te pasará a ti.

Draco retrocedió un par de pasos y trató de calmarse, estaba protegido, la habitación tenía hechizos de seguridad, no había forma en que pudiera escapar, era sólo el miedo y la rabia lo que lo hacían amenazarlo de esa manera, sinceramente esperó que Potter no se hubiera convertido en un asesino.

—Sí, siento tu temor —continuó Potter —, vamos, piensa correctamente lo que harás, sabes que puedo acabar contigo.

—No, no lo harás —dijo al fin con voz segura —, y esto es algo que me agradecerás luego.

Potter rugió con rabia y los gritos se iniciaron nuevamente, era una suerte que el edificio estuviera protegido contra el sonido, pero no podía insonorizar la habitación de Potter, así que durante el resto de la mañana se sentó en el pasillo, fumando lentamente mientras observaba con temor a Potter descargar toda su rabia y furia contra la cama, las paredes y la puerta.

El medimago regresó, tal como había prometido, al medio día, Draco casi había esperado que no lo hiciera, ya que la noche anterior le había pagado una gran cantidad de oro, y se sintió aliviado cuando escuchó el sonido de su puerta siendo golpeada.

Sobre los gritos de Potter, que iban perdiendo fuerza conforme la tarde empezaba, Draco le explicó lo que había pasado, la forma en qué Potter había reaccionado desde casi el amanecer.

—Pronto caerá dormido —comentó el medimago, viendo a Potter dejarse caer contra una de las paredes y abrazando sus rodillas.

—Genial, me estaba dando jaqueca.

—Será el momento en el que deberá entrar a la habitación y darle esto —informó enseñándole un pequeño frasco con una poción anaranjada.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Es un tranquilizante, sé que suena raro que le demos algo así, queriendo controlar su adicción, pero es lo correcto, podrá descansar y calmarse, en un par de días será más fácil, le pido paciencia.

—¿Cada cuánto le debo dar esto? —preguntó, mirando la hilera de frascos.

—Sólo una toma por día, no más, luego dejémoslo gritar todo lo que quiera, se calmara en algún momento.

Draco pensó que aquello no era un gran consuelo, pero se abstuvo de decirlo, y aceptó todas las indicaciones. Pasó una hora más, y mientras Potter gritaba como loco, aprovechó la presencia del medimago para darse una rápida ducha, tomar las pociones que le correspondían, aunque sabía que se estaba saltando los horarios, sin embargo, los síntomas no parecían empeorar por ello, pero no se quería arriesgar a sentirse mal teniendo a Potter en ese estado. Marton lo ayudó, luego de que Potter cayera dormido y que Draco pudiera sentir la paz que emanaba de él nuevamente, a darle la poción, explicándole la forma en qué debía hacerlo. Lo levitó de vuelta a la cama y aplicó un hechizo de limpieza sobre él.

—Por la noche el cuadro se puede volver a repetir, así que le aconsejo que descanse un poco ahora —recomendó el medimago mientras se despedía, Draco aceptó la propuesta y se dejó caer en el sofá, se pasó la tarde y parte de la noche dormitando, sin querer pensar en todo el tiempo que eso le estaría quitando, pero consciente de que, si quería cambiar su vida, y sacarle provecho, el ayudar a Potter era una buena opción.

Para la noche nuevamente se despertó con los gritos de Potter, no le habló esta vez, sólo se quedó en el pasillo, cubierto por una manta y recostado en el piso, observándolo moverse de un lado al otro y sintiendo esa ansiedad en el pecho, hasta que nuevamente se quedó dormido.

*****

El segundo día fue igual que el anterior, sólo que esta vez cometió un terrible error.

Era ya medio día y Potter se había dejado caer en una esquina, con los ojos cerrados y respirando apaciblemente, Draco sintió la paz que el sueño le daba y no dudó en abrir la puerta, dispuesto a darle la poción anaranjada para que descansara mejor, pero en cuanto se acercó a él, las cosas cambiaron abruptamente.

Harry levantó una mano y lo sujetó por la muñeca, Draco chilló por la sorpresa y trató de soltarse pero al parecer, pese a que Potter no había probado nada de la comida que había dejado para él desde la tarde anterior, tenía más fuerza que él y logró empujarlo, luego de darle un gran golpe en la mandíbula lo tiró al suelo. Los ojos de Potter se abrieron mucho cuando lo reconoció.

—¡Malfoy!

—Potter, suéltame —jadeó, tratando de incorporarse, pero Potter se había sentado sobre él, y lo tenía sujeto por ambas manos.

—¿Qué mierda te crees que haces?

—Estás enfermo, debes descansar y curarte y luego…

—¡Mi varita! —rugió furioso, interrumpiéndolo.

—No te la daré.

—¡Accio Varita! —gritó Harry, ignorándolo. Levantó la mano en el momento en que la varita llegaba hasta él, y antes de que Draco pudiera siquiera intentar incorporarse, Harry lanzó un hechizo aturdidor que le dio en el pecho, dejándolo inconsciente.

*****

**   
**

* * *

**  
**


	6. CAPÍTULO 4

**UN VIAJE HACIA LA VIDA**

**CAPÍTULO 4: **

**   
**

* * *

**  
**

De pronto abrió los ojos, asustado y con la sensación de que algo andaba mal, terriblemente mal. Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y sintió un hincón en sus costillas, en donde Potter seguramente le había lanzado el hechizo. Se sentó lentamente, sintiendo su cabeza demasiado adormecida, su mandíbula parecía resentida también y la acarició con lentitud, rememorando la razón de aquel dolor… Claro, Potter también le había dado un golpe allí. Para ser una persona que casi no se había alimentado y sólo había tenido crisis nerviosas en los últimos días, Potter era muy fuerte, decidió Draco, mientras apoyaba las manos en el piso y se impulsaba hacia arriba, para poder ponerse en pie. Un pequeño mareo casi lo hace caer, pero sus piernas lo sostuvieron, mientras apretaba los ojos, hasta que sintió que todo se estabilizaba alrededor.

Con lentitud salió de la habitación de Potter y avanzó por el pequeño pasillo, en el centro había un espejo, frente al cual se detuvo para observar su aspecto, tenía el labio hinchado y un golpe morado bajo el, en la mandíbula; su cabello estaba despeinado, incluso le pareció que lucía mucho más pálido que de costumbre.

Negó con la cabeza y pensó que lo correcto era ver el nivel de daño ocasionado, mientras continuaba su camino hacia la sala, su pecho se oprimió con fuerza, pero se ordenó dejar de lado esas sensaciones y revisó el resto de su departamento: faltaban algunas cosas, nada de gran valor en realidad, un par de adornos y algo de oro que había dejado sobre la mesa para el momento en que Marton volviera, se preguntó cuánta droga se podría conseguir con aquello que Potter se había llevado.

Su pecho se sintió más oprimido aún, pero decidió continuar ignorando esa sensación, mientras iba a su habitación y se ponía un ungüento para los golpes en la mandíbula, en el labio y en el pecho, que se estaba poniendo ya de un color verdoso nada saludable. Bebió lentamente una poción para el dolor y los golpes, aún de pie, sólo con sus pantalones puestos y notando como poco a poco las marcas de haber sido atacado desaparecían.

Era evidente que era un pésimo cuidador, Marton lo había dejado solo un día y ya había dejado que Potter lo golpeara, le robara y se escapara. Estaba claro que ese tipo de trabajo no era para él. Su pecho se apretó con más fuerza y Draco cerró los ojos, tratando de obligarse a ignorar aquella sensación extraña. No era su culpa, después de todo, él había intentado ayudar, había desperdiciado días enteros en eso, y Merlín sabía que lo había intentado, pero si Potter no estaba dispuesto a ser ayudado, si Potter sólo pensaba en escapar e ir por más droga en lugar de…

Abrió los ojos y vio su aspecto delante del espejo, pálido y delgado, el golpe verdoso de su pecho casi había desaparecido, incluso la palidez se estaba alejando, aunque seguramente era algo momentáneo, pronto él dejaría de lucir medianamente saludable y se convertiría en… Negó con la cabeza, la sensación en su pecho era fastidiosa, era como tener a alguien pinchándote para que le hicieras caso… ¿Qué estaría haciendo Potter? ¿Habría conseguido suficiente droga como para volver a comportarse imprudentemente, atravesar una carretera y quizá…?

—Mierda —gruño, enfadado. No podía. Por más que quisiera, por más que estuviera acostumbrado a ignorar los problemas, o buscar la vía más simple, no podía hacer lo mismo con Potter.

—Estoy seguro que me arrepentiré de esto —suspiro mientras buscaba con qué abrigarse, dispuesto a ir por Potter y traerlo de regreso.

Tomó su varita y la agitó, conjurando las palabras que el medimago le había enseñado, la sensación de desaparecerse lo tomó por sorpresa, y soltó un jadeo mientras su cuerpo era apretado en diversas direcciones, Marton le había dicho que ese método aún estaba en estudios, que era reciente y que podía tener algunas fallas, pero también que lo llevaría siempre hasta donde Potter se encontrara, evitando que lo perdiera de vista, aunque no había mencionado que por medio de la aparición directa.

Finalmente apareció en frente de una puerta de madera color verde, con el número ocho colgado en el centro y torcido; en medio de lo que al parecer era el pasillo de un oscuro, viejo y mal oliente edificio; miró a ambos lados, las bombillas de luz estaban casi todas quemadas o ausentes y el lugar se veía lúgubre y peligroso, su cuerpo automáticamente se puso en guardia, esperando ser atacado en cualquier momento, mientras meditaba que, por la hora, Potter seguramente llevaba demasiado tiempo allí. Tomó una bocanada de aire, tratando de prepararse mentalmente para cualquier cosa que pudiera encontrar en el interior, antes de lanzar un hechizo para abrir la puerta.

La puerta salió volando hacia un lado, haciendo un sonido sordo, pero casi nadie en el interior se inmutó. Por un instante tuvo que cubrirse la nariz por la pestilencia que emanaba el sitio; al fondo de lo que sería supuestamente la sala, aunque era difícil adivinarlo por la ausencia de muebles, vio a varios chicos, muchos de ellos desnudos, apoyados el uno contra el otro, con las miradas perdidas, uno de ellos esbozó una pequeña sonrisa en cuanto lo vio, pero no hizo el intento de ponerse en pie.

—Hey, ¿qué mierda crees que haces? —gritó un hombre, apareciendo por uno de los lados, seguramente un pasillo que conducía a más habitaciones; tenía la piel oscura y el cabello cortado al ras de la cabeza, era mucho más grande que él, tenía tatuajes en los musculosos brazos, y usaba sólo un pantalón viejo de algodón, no parecía para nada drogado.

Draco no se detuvo a pensar en que probablemente era un muggle, ni mucho menos a tratar de responder, o preguntar por Harry, simplemente lanzó un expelliarmus que consiguió derribarlo, lanzándolo hacia el otro lado de la habitación y dejándolo inconsciente; el chico que le había sonreído un instante antes, soltó una carcajada estridente, aunque un momento después volvió a caer nuevamente en ese estado de sopor.

Draco no le prestó atención y caminó hacia el pasillo por donde el hombre había aparecido, había unas cuantas puertas cerradas, la intuición, ¿o sería el hechizo?, lo hizo pasar de largo por varias de ellas, hasta que se detuvo en una en medio del pasillo.

Dentro podía escuchar gemidos, gemidos de un hombre y algunos ruidos que no tardó en identificar. Tragó grueso y se obligó a pensar que no se horrorizaría por lo que encontrara, antes de empujar la puerta con fuerza. Pese a haber intentado mentalizarse, no pudo evitar soltar un jadeo de sorpresa por lo que encontró:

Potter estaba desnudo y tendido en la cama, boca abajo, mientras que sobre él había un hombre bastante alto y también musculoso, resoplando mientras se clavaba en Potter una y otra vez, con tanta fuerza que hacía que la cama chirriara por el esfuerzo. Potter parecía tan ausente de todo lo que pasaba allí, con la cara hacia un lado y los ojos entrecerrados, sus brazos laxos a los lados, sobre las sábanas y sus labios entreabiertos, exhalando lentamente, sin emitir ningún sonido; en el otro extremo de la habitación había otro hombre más, mirando la escena con lujuria, mientras se acariciaba lentamente. Draco no quiso saber si es que estaba esperando su turno o una repetición.

—Hey, Max, aún no es tu turno —protestó el hombre que se estaba follando a Potter, con voz ahogada, girando un poco el rostro, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver a Draco y no a Max, el hombre, supuso Draco, que había derribado en la otra habitación.

—Aléjate de él —ordenó Draco, encontrando al fin su voz en medio de todo el shock.

El hombre que se estaba masturbando en una esquina lo miró con asombro, pero al parecer también estaba algo drogado, pues su reacción fue demasiado lenta. Draco lo aturdió rápidamente, en tanto el otro hombre se incorporaba, dejando a Harry tirado como un muñeco usado y desechado. Draco lo aturdió también, haciéndolo volar sobre el cuerpo del otro muchacho, antes de que siquiera le intentara dar un golpe. Su mirada se volvió hacia Potter, que aún permanecía ausente a todo lo que pasaba alrededor, simplemente recostado allí.

—¡Mierda, Potter! —gritó en cuanto se acercó a él, concentrándose en lo más importante en ese momento, que era llevarse al chico de ese lugar. Potter incorporó un poco la cabeza, sus ojos brillaban de manera enferma, tratando de enfocarlo.

—Hola —suspiró Harry, parecía a punto de quedar inconsciente.

—¡Accio cosas de Potter! —llamó, un grupo de prendas, la varita y los lentes de Harry volaron hasta sus brazos, con un movimiento más de varita envío todo a casa y luego se inclinó hacia Potter, lo obligó a sentarse, notando los nuevos piquetes, aún con algo de sangre y las nuevas mordidas y marcas, trató de no sentirse demasiado asqueado por ello y lo puso en pie, tambaleante, para luego abrazarlo con fuerza, el chico se dejó hacer, sin oponer resistencia, lo envolvió por el cuello con sus brazos y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro, Draco ni siquiera se percató de que tenía a Potter, completamente desnudo, abrazado a él y sin querer demorarse más, lo llevó de nuevo a la habitación de su departamento.

***O*O*O***

Marton le había dado la facultad de aparecerse directamente en la pequeña sala junto al consultorio, que usaba para trasladarse. Luego de dejar a Potter en la cama, cubierto por una manta y asegurado la puerta, apareció allí, esperó por unos quince minutos, mientras el medimago atendía a una mujer, para luego explicarle lo que había pasado y la forma en que Potter se le había escapado. Draco se sentía realmente culpable por ello, porque no había sido lo suficientemente listo o precavido para defenderse del ataque de él, y porque había llegado demasiado tarde.

—Esto es algo que siempre pasa —explicó el hombre mientras seguía a Draco a su casa.

—¿Siempre?

—Bueno, casi siempre —le consoló, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro y dando un par de palmaditas, Draco no recordaba cuándo alguien le había hecho eso, consolarlo de esa manera, restándole importancia a un error que él consideraba catastrófico.

—Pero… pude haber impedido… ¡lo ha hecho de nuevo! —exclamó realmente frustrado.

—Lo entiendo, siempre es desagradable ver que nuestros amigos caen en este tipo de cosas, y es difícil, pero usted es muy valiente al querer ayudarlo de esta manera, más aún no queriendo internarlo, sino curarlo usted mismo, pero debe ser consciente de que este tipo de tratamiento es de un día a la vez, mañana todo estará mejor, no se dejará engañar de nuevo.

—No, no lo haré —garantizó Draco, no le había contado exactamente cómo es que había encontrado a Potter, le parecía demasiado denigrante el decírselo a alguien alguna vez.

—Vamos a ver a este paciente entonces —suspiró el medimago, mientras abría la puerta de la habitación, Potter seguía tendido en la cama, pero no estaba dormido, Draco había pensado que lo estaba, pero no era cierto, según le explicó el medimago Marton, estaba bajo los efectos de alguna sustancia alucinógena, con los ojos entreabiertos, mirando hacia el techo y respirando entrecortadamente.

***O*O*O***

Durante la madrugada Draco no podía dormir, aún pensando en la forma cómo había encontrado a Harry, las cosas que había seguramente estado haciendo bajo los efectos de aquellas drogas.

Acomodó una silla, que transfiguró en un cómodo sofá y jaló unas mantas hasta el pasillo, donde, con un libro y su cuaderno de la vida, se sentó a esperar o que el sueño llegara o que Potter despertara, lo que ocurriera primero.

Esta vez, a diferencia de la anterior, Potter despertó en la tarde, y no lo hizo gritando ni despotricando, simplemente se sentó sobre la cama, observando la pared de enfrente, y se quedó quieto por mucho rato, tanto que Draco pensó que le podría dar algo. Luego de eso se tendió nuevamente en la cama y cerró los ojos, durmió por toda la noche, lo que fue un alivio para Draco, aunque no se hacía ilusiones imaginando que todo sería mejor de allí en adelante.

Al tercer día la crisis inició nuevamente, Draco, pese a todo lo que pensaba antes, aplicó un hechizo de silencio en la habitación, para no escucharlo gritar, porque sabía que no lo podría soportar; aunque sí que lo observó casi todo el tiempo, vio como la comida que había dejado allí salía volando por todos lados y la cama era deshecha. Tuvo que reconocer que Potter tenía bastante fuerza. Esperó a que el medimago Marton llegara para suministrarle la poción calmante, y luego siguió haciendo guardia, desde el sofá en el pasillo, durante las noches, durmiendo algo incómodo, pero verificando cada cierto tiempo que Potter estuviera bien.

Marton le había traído los resultados de los nuevos exámenes que le habían hecho a Potter el día que se escapó, para alivio de Draco estos dieron negativo nuevamente, supuso que Marton imaginaba cómo había encontrado a Potter por su pedido de examinarlo nuevamente, pero agradeció que no lo preguntara.

Para el quinto día Draco estaba ya acostumbrado, por ratos quitaba los hechizos de silencio y escuchaba a Potter maldecir contra él y todos sus ancestros, hasta que se cansaba y luego lo veía, hasta que era Potter el que caía rendido, generalmente en el piso, entonces Marton volvía y le ayudaba a darle la poción, cada vez en menor dosis, y acostarlo en la cama; sin embargo, ese quinto día algo diferente pasó; Potter estaba sentado sobre la cama, con las piernas cruzadas y usando uno de los pantalones de algodón que Draco le había dejado, su cabello estaba pegoteado por el sudor, pero su mirada se veía diferente, el brillo de sus ojos había dejado de ser tan demente.

Draco dudó durante mucho rato, mirándolo sobre la cama, finalmente quitó el hechizo de silencio e hizo el que le ayudaba a transportar la comida hasta la habitación, Potter no pareció sorprendido por ver aparecer la charola plástica con un plato, un vaso y una cuchara, todo en plástico también.

—Supongo que es lo más seguro, ¿no? —dijo con voz cansada y afónica, mientras tomaba la cuchara y jugaba con el puré de patatas y arroz que Draco le había enviado.

—Por ahora sí —se atrevió a contestar Draco, jalando un poco más el sofá hacia la ventana que le permitía observar a Potter.

Harry hizo una mueca de descontento y miró hacia todos lados.

—Vaya, Malfoy, había esperado que la parte en la que tú eras el que me tenía encerrado aquí haya sido una terrible alucinación.

—No, no lo es —contestó Draco, observando la forma cómo Potter movía su comida de un lado hacia el otro —; y debes dejar de jugar y comerte eso, antes de que se enfríe, llevas día apenas probando bocado.

—Claro, claro, ¿y luego hablaremos acerca de nuestros sentimientos? ¿O empezaremos con la parte en la que tú me dices lo terrible que es drogarse y el daño que me hago a mí mismo y a los que me quieren con eso?

—No, luego de eso deberías meterte a la ducha, tomar un buen baño y luego dormir. Mañana ya veremos qué se nos ocurre.

—¿Desde cuándo te dedicas a esto? Pensé que estarías… no sé, administrando la enorme fortuna de tu familia, o de crucero por el mundo.

—Pues, no me dedico a esto, es más, estaba de camino a un crucero por el mundo cuando me crucé contigo, y créeme que no me hace nada feliz tener que estar así, pero es lo que hay… —se encogió de hombros, y luego recordó que Potter no lo podría ver.

Harry entrecerró los ojos, parecía analizar las cosas, al menos por un instante, antes de tomar el plato y lanzarlo hacia una de las paredes, el vaso y la bandeja siguieron el mismo recorrido y Draco suspiró, vencido y cansado.

—¿Para qué mierda me tienes aquí entonces? —preguntó poniéndose en pie, Draco negó con la cabeza y dejó su espalda descansar sobre el sillón, pasando los brazos tras la cabeza y preguntándose si faltaría mucho para que Marton llegara y examinara a Potter.

—Obviamente no por diversión —respondió Draco —, ¿sabes cómo conseguirás respuestas? Cuando empieces a actuar cuerdamente, el tirar la comida y matarte de hambre no es actuar cuerdamente.

—Estúpido cabrón de mierda, no tienes derecho a retenerme aquí, es un secuestro, te denunciaré y entonces….

—¿Con quién lo harás? —preguntó Draco, interrumpiéndolo, aunque con voz calmada.

—Con… con… con los del Ministerio, sí, con los aurores, con ellos mismos.

—Ah… ¿Y con quién exactamente?

—Yo no…

—Ah, claro, es que no sabes que los aurores ahora no reciben denuncias, hace un año que se estableció la oficina de denuncia de delitos y faltas, para hacer más sencilla la labor de los aurores, para que no perdieran tiempo en denuncias tontas… Toda una pérdida de tiempo y oro, si es que quieres saber mi opinión.

—No, no la quiero saber —respondió Harry, parecía más confuso, pero aún así permanecía en pie —; y te denunciaré con ellos.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por secuestro? —se burló Draco —; si estás allí, denunciándome, es porque no estás secuestrado; y además, lo lamento mucho, pero nadie le va dar credibilidad a un drogadicto.

—¡Cállate! —gritó Potter; y Draco sabía que tal vez se debería callar, pero aún así no se detuvo, había pasado más de una semana cuidándolo, y el golpe en la mandíbula aún le dolía.

—Ni siquiera tus amigos te hacen caso ya, ¿no es cierto?

—¡Qué te calles te he dicho!

—Hasta la comadreja y la _sangresucia_ se cansaron de andar tras tuyo, cuidando tus pasos, y se decidieron a tener su propia vida.

—¡Basta!

—Ni siquiera el ser el Gran Salvador del mundo mágico te ha salvado de estar solo, enfermo y drogadicto…

—¡Silencio! —rugió Harry, golpeando esta vez con ambos puños la pared que servía de ventana para Draco, quien retrocedió por instinto.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, respirando entrecortadamente, Draco observando la expresión de Potter y él simplemente con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la ventana, sin enfocarlo realmente.

—Será mejor que comas —dijo al fin Draco, luego del largo silencio, Potter no pareció escucharlo, sin embargo se dejó caer en la cama, con los brazos a los lados y los ojos cerrados —; el medimago vendrá dentro de poco, limpiaré ese desastre y luego te traeré más comida.

Nuevamente el silencio fue la respuesta, Draco negó con la cabeza y salió hacia la cocina, se sentía aún alterado mientras preparaba una nueva bandeja.

Cuando Marton volvió, Draco le explicó lo que había pasado, contrario a lo que había esperado, el medimago no le recriminó el haberlo encarado de esa manera y dijo que todo estaba bien, que esa actitud era normal y que probablemente seguiría una época de depresión; que de todas maneras esperaba que los gritos se hubieran terminado ya.

Potter, por primera vez, desde que estaba allí, vio al medimago entrar a su habitación, parecía algo confuso por su presencia, sin embargo, no se opuso a escucharlo. Draco pensó que seguramente Potter había creído que no había nadie más aparte de ellos dos allí. Por un momento vio a Potter mover la cabeza de un lado al otro y luego negar, mascullando hacia Marton, luego de eso el medimago se puso en pie y salió.

—Dice que prefiere hablar a solas.

—Pero está a solas —se quejó Draco.

—Pues dice que quiere un poco de privacidad, sabe del hechizo de la ventana, honestamente no creo que por un error de usted, él ya ha estado antes en otros sitios, internado, por lo que no es algo que no haya visto antes.

—¿Y haremos lo que él quiera?

—No, claro que no, pero por lo pronto le diré que usted ya no está escuchando, sabe que el hechizo de la ventana no es negociable y que una vez termine nuestra charla usted podrá volver a escucharlo.

—¿Y está de acuerdo?

—No tiene opción, ¿o sí?

—Claro que no.

Draco esperó silencioso, mordiéndose los labios y preguntándose acerca de qué era lo que Potter le estaría diciendo al medimago, si es que acaso le diría que ellos eran enemigos en la escuela y le pediría ayuda para escapar. Aunque claro, si eso ocurría y el medimago, o alguna otra persona, venía a llevarse a Potter, ya no sería su culpa ni su responsabilidad.

Cuando el medimago finalmente salió, Potter se metió al baño y por lo que se pudo escuchar, se dio una ducha, cuando volvió tenía el cabello húmedo y se había puesto otras de los pijamas que Draco le había dejado. Luego de eso se metió a la cama, sin protestas ni gritos y aparentemente se quedó dormido.

Según Marton, Potter ya se sentía mejor, no podía decirle todas las cosas que le había dicho a él, por un tema de confidencialidad, pero sí que parecía dispuesto a recuperarse; Marton le había dicho también que Potter opinaba que su adicción no era la gran cosa y estaba seguro que en tan sólo unas semanas estaría como nuevo. Aunque el medimago se mostraba reacio a creer eso, pues por los exámenes que habían sacado antes sabían que su adicción no era algo que superaría tan rápidamente, pero mientras tuviera la voluntad, se tenía algo a favor. Potter también le recalcó bastante no tener amigos ni familia que pudiera hacerse cargo de él, que no había a nadie a quién llamar y que por lo pronto se quedaba allí de libre decisión.

Pasaron varios días más, Draco continuaba durmiendo sobre el sillón, en el pasillo, observando a Potter mientras leía algún libro, no se había preocupado por pensar en conseguir diarios mágicos ni en lo que su familia o amigos podrían estar pensando acerca de su desaparición; tomaba las pociones que debía tomar en los horarios especificados, aunque sus molestias y malestares habían disminuido, había momentos en los que ya ni siquiera recordaba que pronto iba a morir y que estaba perdiendo valioso tiempo allí, cuidando a Potter. Aunque claro, si lo veía desde el otro punto de vista, no era tiempo perdido, era tiempo invertido; tal vez al fin alguien lo recordaría por hacer lo correcto, eso si es que ayudaba a Potter a sanar por completo.

Por su lado Potter se la pasaba quieto en la habitación, Draco le dejaba libros y revistas para que se entretuviera, aunque él ni siquiera les prestaba atención, comía sólo un poco, se bañaba cada mañana y cada noche, y no había vuelto a mencionar palabra alguna.

—Ahora debemos avanzar hacia el siguiente nivel —anunció Marton aquella tarde, casi dos semanas después de que Potter fuera encerrado.

—Vaya, ¿al fin haremos algo diferente? —preguntó Draco, mientras ponía dos platos en la mesa, había pedido pizza para los tres, aunque Potter ni siquiera había tocado su porción.

—Es hora de ponerlo en movimiento, no podemos dejarlo encerrado por siempre, me parece que, aunque la necesidad de consumir alguna sustancia aún esté presente, por lo pronto necesitamos ocuparlo en otras labores, algo que distraiga su mente y lo ayude a pensar en cosas distintas.

—¿Qué se le ocurre?

—Podría empezar ayudándolo con el departamento, tal vez limpiando, lavando los platos, cocinando…

—¿Teniendo a mano cuchillos? —cuestionó Draco, mirando instintivamente hacia el cajón dónde guardaba los cubiertos.

—En algún momento hay que dejarlo salir —rebatió el medimago, antes de darle un sorbo a su copa de vino —; el alcohol es algo que por lo pronto no debe estar a mano.

—¿Es alcohólico también?

—No, no lo creo, sin embargo, no es recomendable que lo encuentre y que se emborrache, que reemplace un mal hábito por otro.

—De acuerdo, fuera alcohol. ¿Algo más?

—Pociones… ¿Usted tiene pociones para el dolor, para dormir o algo como eso?

Draco recordó el baño de la habitación en la que no había dormido por casi dos semanas, abarrotada de pociones, incluso había conseguido más unos días antes, en el callejón Diagon.

—Sería bueno que no las tuviera… a menos que sean importantes.

—Sufro de migrañas —mintió Draco.

—¿En serio? No lo parece.

Draco se encogió de hombros y el medimago le dio una mirada intensa, hasta que por fin negó con la cabeza.

—Le enseñaré algunos hechizos de protección, para evitar que Potter llegue hasta ellas; además le traje esto —dijo inclinándose hacia el maletín y sacando un par de gruesos libros.

—¿Libros? —preguntó Draco, recibiéndolos de mano del medimago.

—Son libros sobre cómo tratar las adicciones, le dará algunas pautas ahora y a futuro para poder ayudarlo.

—Bien, los podré leer más tarde.

—Y, señor… Walkinshaw —agregó el medimago; Draco estaba seguro de que el hombre sabía ya su nombre real, que Potter debió habérselo dicho, pero era un alivio que no lo hubiera encarado o recriminado por su engaño; supuso que estaría acostumbrado a que muchos escondieran sus verdaderas identidades cuando recurrían a él —, está haciendo un buen trabajo, que no le quepa duda de que podremos hacer que se recupere.

—Gracias —asintió Draco, queriendo creer en las palabras del medimago.

***O*O*O***

Draco tomó una bocanada de aire y miró hacia Marton una vez más, éste asintió, dándole ánimos y entonces removió el hechizo que mantenía cerrada la puerta de Potter. La puerta se abrió lentamente, en el interior Potter estaba sobre la cama, con las piernas cruzadas y mirando hacia una de las paredes, giró lentamente a mirarlos, algo sorprendido seguramente por la presencia de ambos, pero luego volvió a mirar a la pared.

—Señor Potter, buenas tardes —saludó el medimago tranquilamente, Draco avanzó junto a él, hasta que ambos quedaron delante de Potter.

—Hola, Potter —saludó Draco también, Potter levantó la vista hacia ellos e hizo un ligero asentimiento, pero no dio muestras de entusiasmo por su presencia.

—Hoy empezaremos algo nuevo —explicó el hombre, con total calma, calma que Draco envidiaba, él tenía la varita en la mano y la apretaba muy fuerte, casi esperando que Potter se lanzara sobre ellos y los tratara de dejar inconscientes para escapar nuevamente.

—Queremos que nos acompañes a cenar —continuó Draco, de acuerdo a lo que habían planeado.

—¿Con ustedes? —preguntó Potter, hablando por primera vez en días, su voz sonaba ronca y cansada.

—Así es, necesitamos que se alimente mejor, y es tiempo de empezar a salir de esta habitación.

—Claro —Potter se encogió de hombros y se puso en pie; Draco se asombró de la falta de protesta, mientras lo observaba ponerse las pantuflas.

—Antes de continuar, creo que es justo que le indiquemos los límites —atajó el medimago, tomando a Harry de un hombro y haciéndolo sentarse nuevamente.

—¿Limites? —preguntó Harry —¿Se refiere a que no le puedo partir la cara a Malfoy?

Draco entrecerró los ojos y el medimago Marton soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—Sí, eso entre otras cosas —suspiró profundamente y se sentó junto a él en la cama, mientras Draco mantenía la varita en alto. —De ahora en adelante, durante el día, será libre de salir de la habitación, tendrá que ayudar a su amigo a hacer algunas labores, mantenerse entretenido… Creo que me entiende, ¿verdad? —Potter asintió lentamente —, bien, bien, además, es necesario que sepa que el departamento está protegido, no hay forma de salir de aquí, excepto por aparición, y para ello sólo él —dijo señalando hacia Draco —y yo tenemos permiso de hacerlo; el incumplimiento de esto, es decir, el tratar de escapar traerá como consecuencia que lo dejemos aquí dentro un tiempo más, y ninguno quiere eso, ¿cierto? —Potter sólo se encogió de hombros, por lo que Marton continuó —. Estamos probando, además, un nuevo método, le hemos aplicado un hechizo de ubicación, es decir, si es que por alguna razón usted decide abandonarnos nuevamente, él lo encontrará inmediatamente, como ocurrió la última vez; y lo podrá traer de vuelta, y no importa cuántas veces lo intente, siempre será así, no hay forma de que usted pueda revertir ese encantamiento; así que le recomiendo que no intente escapar.

—¿Fue así como llegaste tan rápido la última vez? —increpó Harry hacia Draco, que se asombró que pese a su pasividad, mostrara algo de rabia en esa pregunta.

—Por supuesto —respondió Draco, arqueando las cejas —y ya te lo dijo él, volveré a encontrarte siempre, además que sabré si estás haciendo algo incorrecto.

Potter le dio una mirada enfadada y finalmente asintió.

—Lo tengo claro.

—Bueno, entonces, vamos a cenar, podremos seguir conversando en la mesa.

Pero durante toda la cena Potter no dijo palabra alguna, mientras Draco le explicaba que le tocarían lavar los platos esa noche y que luego podría tomar una ducha y dormir y que al día siguiente lo ayudaría a limpiar, al modo muggle, tal como el medimago había recomendado.

Pese a todo Draco no pudo apartarse del sillón y se quedó observando a Harry dormir, en aparente calma, hasta muy entrada la madrugada, meditando en si es que en verdad era correcto el darle las libertades que le estaban dando, y además en si es que era adecuado que él se encargara de todo ese asunto, cuando podría estar ya lejos de Inglaterra.

***O*O*O***

En las mañanas se despertaba alrededor de las seis, observaba a Potter levantarse, hacer su cama y tomar una ducha; luego Potter preparaba el desayuno, lo hacía con lentitud, con extremada lentitud, cuando ambos se sentaban a la mesa apenas y probaba bocado, ninguno hablaba, Draco no encontraba nada qué decirle, no sabía cómo actuar con aquel callado y sumiso Potter; sin embargo, había algo que le decía que no había dejado de luchar, pensaba que había sido demasiado fácil, que se había doblegado muy rápido, y el Potter que conocía no era así.

—¿Quieres que empiece por limpiar la sala hoy? —preguntó Potter, terminando de lavar los platos que habían usado en el desayuno.

—Sí, está bien, iré a buscar algunos diarios… y a comprar más comida —contestó Draco, un par de días antes había empezado a salir, dejando a Harry solo en el departamento, comprobando que no era tan peligroso como había pensado. Esa mañana había decidido comprar un televisor y un reproductor de DVD, además de unas cuantas películas, tanto Marton como él pensaban que no era mala idea darle algo de entretenimiento.

—¿Quieres algo particular para el almuerzo?

—Creo que con pasta podremos seguir sobreviviendo —medio se burló Draco, al parecer lo único que Potter sabía preparar era pasta y desayunos, y aunque estaba cansado de comer sólo eso, no se quejaba.

—Bien —respondió Potter, caminando hacia la sala. Draco se quedó de pie en la cocina, con la puerta abierta, observando a Potter moverse por la otra habitación, empujando la mesa de centro y preparándose para limpiar y negó con la cabeza. Se sentía desalentado y preocupado, pese a que Marton le había dicho que todo estaba marchando bien.

Luego de cambiarse de ropa, desapareció hacia el primer piso, tomó su auto deportivo y se adentró en la ciudad, encontró rápidamente una tienda de electrodomésticos y compró un televisor que apenas y entró en el asiento trasero de su vehículo y luego dio una vuelta por el centro comercial, se metió a un supermercado y compró más provisiones, y también algo de comida congelada, pensando en cambiar la dieta a base de pastas por algunos días al menos.

Cuando regresó la sala y la cocina estaban limpias, y Potter se había metido en su habitación nuevamente, sentado sobre la cama, hojeando una revista.

—Hey, Potter, ven —llamó desde el pasillo, Harry levantó la mirada y luego suspiró cansado, antes de ponerse en pie, con la misma lentitud con que hacía todo, y caminó hasta la sala, no se mostró entusiasmado por el televisor, pero lo ayudó de todas formas a conectarlo al reproductor de DVD.

—Traje estas películas… no sé qué tipo de películas te podían gustar, así que traje de todo un poco.

Potter se encogió de hombros y tomó una del montón: "El Padrino", y colocó el disco en el reproductor, se sentó en el sofá y lo encendió. Draco, algo fastidiado por su actitud, se sentó a su lado, pero rápidamente se aburrió y se quedó dormido, cuando despertó lo hizo por el sonido que hizo el medimago Marton al aparecerse.

—Hola, ¿qué tal les va hoy? —saludó con calma. Potter levantó la mirada un instante y luego retomó su atención en la película; Draco negó con la cabeza y se puso en pie.

—Súper animados, como siempre —respondió mientras le señalaba la cocina.

—Eso veo… —Marton parecía algo preocupado, lo que alertó a Draco.

—¿Pasó algo?

—Mejor lo hablamos a solas —contestó el hombre, caminando hacia la cocina, Draco le dio una mirada más a Potter, que mantenía completa atención en la película, donde un hombre era acribillado. Pensó en que tal vez debió conseguir algo menos violento.

—¿Qué está mal? —preguntó en cuanto estuvieron solos y con la puerta cerrada.

—Mi hija, ella vive en Estados Unidos —explicó el hombre —, se suponía que daría a luz en un mes más, pero al parecer el niño se ha adelantado… será mi primer nieto —sonrió con orgullo —, debo estar allí, no sé cuánto tarde, un mes tal vez… lamento mucho tener que irme, pero tiene que entender que la familia…

—Es lo más importante —completó Draco, negando con la cabeza. —¿Qué se supone que haré con él?

—Ya le he explicado, debe soltarlo poco a poco, mientras mantenga el hechizo no se escapará, usted lo podrá seguir a todos lados… quisiera recomendarle a un colega que tal vez pueda…

—No, no quiero más gente enterada de esto.

—Lo entiendo. —El hombre pareció dudar por un instante antes de continuar —. En las noticias de El Profeta, dicen que usted se encuentra de vacaciones, fuera de Inglaterra.

—Y planeaba hacerlo, a decir verdad no tengo mucho tiempo ya, quisiera poder irme de viaje, pero Potter…

—¿Y no lo puede llevar con usted? —preguntó el hombre, inclinándose hacia el frente, parecía algo esperanzado.

—¿Conmigo?

—¿Qué tipo de viaje es?

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Bueno, si es que piensa salir del país a divertirse, ir de fiestas y esas cosas… sería recomendable que no lo llevara, pero si es que quiere descansar y relajarse…

—Tal vez eso último, no lo tenía pensado en realidad.

—Podría llevar a Potter entonces, el cambio de aire le hará bien, está deprimido y me parece que es lo mejor.

—Nunca lo había pensado. ¿Cree que es prudente?

—Creo que si en una semana más él se sigue comportando correctamente, lo puede hacer.

—Tendría que meditarlo, no estoy del todo seguro, ¿qué pasa si escapa?, ¿si se vuelve a drogar?

—Le dejaré todo indicado, le he traído muchas pociones que le servirán en caso de que pase algo así, además podrá escribirme y consultarme en cualquier momento, le daré la dirección de red flú de mi hija también, me podrá contactar siempre que sea necesario… Me siento muy responsable por esto, y de verdad que no quisiera irme, pero…

—No importa, yo lo entiendo —Draco se mordió los labios por un instante, preguntándose cómo sería viajar con Potter en lugar de solo, al menos tendría algo de compañía, aunque una compañía silenciosa. —Lo pensaré y le dejaré saber, ¿Cuándo se va?

—Mañana en la tarde, ésta en verdad es mí última visita.

—¿Mañana? Pero…

—Tranquilo, aquí está todo —interrumpió el hombre, sacando del maletín una gran cantidad de pociones y pergaminos, se pasó mucho más rato, dándole a Draco todas las indicaciones para cuidar a Potter; cuando salieron de la cocina el televisor estaba ya apagado y Potter estaba en su habitación, aparentemente durmiendo.

—No olvide que la alimentación es muy importante, nada de alcohol, ni pociones; si es que desea fumar, no se lo niegue, es bueno algunas veces para combatir la ansiedad, aunque verifique siempre que no se exceda. Los dulces también son una buena opción, podría tener siempre a mano algunos, en caso de necesitarlos.

—Claro. Gracias, supongo que estoy en deuda con usted —agradeció Draco, dándole la mano cuando el hombre ya se despedía.

—No, por supuesto que no, mis servicios han sido altamente recompensados… y aún así siento que no es correcto dejarlos.

—Estaremos bien, si decido emprender el viaje, le mandaré una lechuza.

—Que tengan suerte entonces.

—Y usted también, felicidades por el nieto —sonrió Draco, recordando nuevamente al nuevo heredero de los Malfoy, aquel que no nacería, no si es que él no volvía a la Mansión.

Luego de que el medimago se marchara, se sentó en el sillón, que ya no le parecía tan incómodo para dormir, y observó a Potter durmiendo por largo rato, mientras fumaba y analizaba sus opciones: ¿Llevar o no llevar a Potter?

***O*O*O***

Abrió los ojos asustado, al parecer había tenido un mal sueño. Se sentó de golpe, dándose cuenta que ya era más tarde de lo usual, miró hacia la ventana y vio a Potter, sentado sobre la cama, completamente quieto.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó. Potter miró hacia la ventana y luego negó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Te duele algo? —preguntó alarmado, mientras se ponía en pie, tenía la varita en el bolsillo, así que se sintió algo protegido, empujó la puerta y entró a la habitación.

Potter continuó sentado en la cama, sin levantar la mirada, y Draco temió que una nueva crisis se avecinara, sintiendo más que nunca la ausencia del medimago, y eso que apenas había pasado un día desde su partida.

—Potter, si no hablas no podré ayudarte —continuó Draco, sentándose en la cama, delante de él.

Y entonces todo pasó demasiado rápido, un instante Potter lo estaba mirando, y al siguiente estaba sobre él, con sus brazos rodeándole el cuello mientras lo empujaba para tenderlo en la cama. Draco pudo darse cuenta que ese era un ataque completamente diferente al que había sufrido semanas antes.

—¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo? —jadeó Draco, tratando de quitárselo de encima, una de las manos de Potter soltó su cuello y se las ingenió para colarse hacia el frente, presionando sobre su miembro. Draco se quedó completamente quieto, asustado y asombrado.

—Yo sé que lo quieres —masculló Potter, su voz sonaba ronca y, debía reconocerlo, incitante.

—No —respondió Draco, empujándolo un poco más, para apartarlo, pero no lo consiguió y la mano de Potter se presionó con más fuerza, enviando una ola de placer a su cuerpo, vagamente recordó que hacía tiempo que no pensaba siquiera en el sexo, no desde que se había acostado con Blaise, y eso le parecía que había ocurrido hacía mucho tiempo.

—Sí. He visto como me observas, para eso me tienes aquí, ¿no es así? Dime una cosa —continuó Potter, aprovechando su debilidad y empujándolo nuevamente —, ¿si te lo doy, me dejarás salir de aquí?

—Te equivocas —replicó Draco, tomando una bocanada de aire y obligándose a reaccionar, empujó a Potter sobre la cama con tanta fuerza que rebotó sobre el colchón, antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, lo tomó de ambas muñecas, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo.

—Vamos —jadeó Harry —el medimago no volverá, lo sé, los escuché, es el momento en que te libres de esto, sé que tú tampoco me quieres aquí, deshaz el hechizo y emprende tu viaje, y yo seguiré con mi vida.

—No. —Draco lo presionó más, y Harry se arqueó contra él, aunque no podía sentirlo excitado, pese a que él sí empezaba a sentirse de esa manera —. Estás enfermo y vamos a curarte, así tengas que ir conmigo a hacer ese viaje.

—Me deseas, te siento —contestó Harry, su mirada, su voz, todo parecía demasiado ansioso y hasta demente —. Haré lo que quieras, y luego me dejarás ir, es el camino más simple para ambos.

—No me gustan los caminos simples —replicó Draco, apartándose de él un poco, sabía que aquello era inadecuado, no podía aprovecharse de él de esa manera, ni siquiera había pensado en él de esa forma antes.

—Hazlo, tómame… vamos, tómame —gimió Harry, la piel de Draco se estremeció y se puso en pie de un salto, alejándose de él por completo. Harry se apoyó sobre sus codos y lo miró de manera burlona.

Draco sentía la ira bullir en su interior, por la forma de actuar de Potter, por creer que podía comprarlo de esa manera, por su sonrisa burlona… Y entonces no se contuvo más:

—¿Quieres que actúe como todos esos drogadictos con los que andabas? ¿Es lo que quieres? Pues te tengo una noticia, ¡no te tocaría aunque fueras la última persona sobre la tierra!, ¡ni siquiera me gustas, no me gusta la gente que se regala por un poco de droga! ¡Es asqueroso!

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron mucho más, parecía asombrado y algo avergonzado.

—No sabes lo que dices —respondió al fin, su respiración se hizo más pesada, pero no le quitó la mirada de encima —. No tienes derecho a meterte en mi vida, yo hago lo que quiero, y…

—Y hacen contigo lo que se les da la gana. Chocaste conmigo, así que te cruzaste en mi vida —reprochó Draco, elevando la voz un poco más, harto de toda la situación, asqueado por ella. —Ni siquiera eres capaz de recordarlo, ¿verdad? Lo que haces cuando estás drogado… las cosas que te hacen, lo denigrantes que son, lo mucho que te expones y… —negó con la cabeza, no sabiendo qué más decir.

—Es mi vida y mi problema —contestó a pesar de todo Potter.

—¿Lo es? ¿Quieres saber qué haces con tu vida? Pues bien, allí tienes —gritó Draco, enfurecido, mientras agitaba la varita.

Potter pareció asustarse por el movimiento, pensando seguramente que lo hechizaría, y se sentó completamente, retrocediendo un poco sobre la cama; mientras un espejo se materializaba delante de él, pero no era un espejo cualquiera, lo supo en el instante en que Draco agitó la varita una vez más y extrajo un hilo plateado de su cabeza, para luego proyectarlo en el espejo.

—¿Qué haces? —jadeó, mirando la escena, la habitación sucia, con paredes húmedas y descoloridas.

—Te enseño tu vida, esa que tanto dices gobernar —increpó Draco.

La imagen proyectó exactamente lo que Draco había visto aquella tarde en que había ido a sacar a Harry de aquel lugar, la forma en que lo había encontrado, desnudo, sobre la cama, siendo follado por un tipo, mientras otro se masturbaba a un lado. Draco supo cuanto lo afectaba por lo pálido que Potter se puso, pero pese a eso no detuvo la imagen, las palabras de aquel hombre: "Hey, Max, aún no es tu turno" hicieron que Potter se estremeciera y abriera más los ojos, mientras se abrazaba, pegándose contra el cabecero de la cama, como si de esa manera pudiera alejarse de aquello.

Draco no se detuvo, la imagen se proyectó una y otra vez, los chicos desnudos en la sala, acariciándose, el hombre gigante que había noqueado, la escena de la habitación…

Hasta que Potter no pudo más y soltó un chillido.

—¡Basta!

—No —Draco negó con la cabeza, caminando hasta él y obligándolo a levantar la vista, para que siguiera viendo lo del espejo —. Eso es lo que eres, en eso te has convertido, en la diversión de todos esos tipos aprovechados, en un simple objeto, al cual follan hasta el cansancio, ve a saber cuántas veces habrá ocurrido, cuántos de ellos lo ha hecho…

—Basta —pidió Potter nuevamente, luchando por apartar la mirada, mientras Draco lo sostenía con fuerza.

—Bienvenido a tu vida —Draco movió la varita y el espejo avanzó un poco más hacia ellos —, mírala bien, ¡vamos, disfrútala! —continuó, no le importaba herirlo, lastimarlo, era hora de que entendiera, y lo había intentado por las buenas, Merlín sabía que lo había intentado.

—Por favor… ya basta —gimoteó Potter.

Y entonces Draco se dio cuenta, Potter estaba llorando, luchando por alejar el rostro, por esconderse. Se sintió sobrepasado por la vergüenza de Potter y lo soltó, el sonido de los resoplidos del hombre en el espejo llenaron la habitación mientras Potter se hacía un ovillo en su cama y escondía el rostro entre las almohadas. "Hey, Max, aún no es tu turno" La voz del hombre resonó con más fuerza.

—Ya… por favor… para —rogó nuevamente, su voz sonaba ahogada. Draco salió de su estupor y frenó el hechizo.

La habitación se quedó en silencio, podía ver el cuerpo de Potter, agitándose sobre las sábanas, llorando en silencio, y se quedó allí de pie, indeciso sobre qué hacer y preguntándose si es que Marton podría atenderlo en ese momento.

Finalmente se decidió y se sentó en la cama, junto a Potter, y le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda, sintiendo como se agitaba sobre las sábanas, escondiendo el rostro, pero no se apartó de su toque, así que, con cautela, puso una mano sobre su cabeza, y enterró los dedos entre el cabello oscuro, acariciándolo con lentitud, y allí se quedó por mucho rato más, hasta que el llanto finalizó, hasta que Potter se quedó dormido.

***O*O*O***

**   
**

* * *

**  
**


	7. CAPÍTULO 5

**CAPITULO 5: **

Por momentos, por largos momentos en realidad, le corroía la culpa, sentía que se había pasado de la raya, que había avergonzado y humillado a Potter, como jamás había creído posible, al mostrarle esos recuerdos, al dejarle ver lo qué estaba haciendo verdaderamente con su vida, más de lo debido. Sobre todo cuando lo veía allí, tendido en la cama, durmiendo. Era lo único que hacía: dormir. Apenas probaba algo de lo que le dejaba para comer, ni siquiera se quería levantar a ver la televisión, ni mucho menos a hacer ninguna de las tareas que le había encomendado en un principio. Sabía, porque lo había leído en los libros que le había traído el medimago Marton, que estaba pasando por una fuerte depresión, una causada por lo que le había enseñado. No había intentado contactar con el medimago Marton porque se sentía avergonzado de su pobre desempeño como cuidador, no había logrado manejarlo ni dos días siquiera.

—Iré a comprar algo de comida —informó hacia la puerta abierta de la habitación de Potter, pero él no dio muestras de escucharlo, seguía sobre la cama, acostado de lado y cubierto hasta casi la cabeza con las sábanas. Draco estaba seguro, porque el medimago le había enseñado el hechizo y porque lo estaba vigilando constantemente, de que no estaba robando pociones para dormir, así que le asombraba la capacidad que tenía para dormir casi veinte horas al día.

Salió del edificio en el que vivían y pensó en conseguir algo de pescado y patatas fritas, algo simple y que tal vez Potter pudiera picotear un poco, le daba miedo que se enfermara por lo poco que comía, pero no se animaba a tener otra confrontación con él, sentía que podía lastimarlo demasiado y le daba miedo hacerlo.

Cerca de donde vivía había un par de restaurantes, los que había estado visitando los últimos días, desde que Potter había caído en esa depresión, escogió el que tenía menos gente y luego de esperar, lo que le pareció a él un largo rato, le dieron una gran bolsa de papel con varias porciones de pescado y patatas.

Se le antojaba tomarse un trago, uno fuerte, pero no tenía ya nada de alcohol en casa, debido a Potter. Se detuvo en la puerta de un bar y miró a ambos lados, supuso que no sería tan raro ver a alguien bebiendo algo a esa hora. El sitio no parecía tan malo, después de todo. Estaba a punto de empujar la puerta cuando algo, o mejor dicho alguien, llamó su atención, doblando por la esquina venía caminando un hombre alto y de cabello oscuro, casi cortado a rapé, sus ojos escrutaban hacia todos lados y Draco no necesitó más que una mirada para reconocerlo: se trataba de Hieb1, uno de los hombres que utilizaba su padre para librarse de los problemas que el oro y las buenas maneras no podían arreglar. Nadie sabía su nombre en realidad, le decían Hieb, era alemán, y no hablaba casi nada de inglés, pero era muy bueno golpeando y aplicando maldiciones que lindaban en lo ilegal. Antes de darle tiempo a que lo notase, se empujó dentro del bar, con la respiración acelerada y el corazón martillándole con fuerza. Si Hieb estaba allí significaba que su padre lo estaba buscando, es decir, que estaba en serios problemas.

—¿Qué le sirvo? —preguntó el hombre de la barra, mirándolo extrañado.

—Un whisky. Solo —respondió rápidamente Draco, dejando un billete en la barra. Cambiaba el peso de un pie al otro mientras el hombre dejaba caer lentamente el líquido dorado en el pequeño vaso.

—¿No va sentarse?

—No.

Draco levantó el vaso y se lo bebió de un solo trago, sintiendo como el calor quemaba su pecho y de alguna manera lo tranquilizaba.

Respiró profundamente, no podía perder más tiempo, debía moverse y…

—¡Rayos! —exclamó, recordando a Potter, solo en su departamento, sin una varita ni ninguna protección, seguramente durmiendo… pero Hieb no podía entrar allí, estaba lleno de hechizos y encantamientos. Pero si estaba tan cerca… No, no podía arriesgarse.

Sin siquiera mediar palabra con el hombre de la barra, que lo miraba cautelosamente, caminó hacia el baño, ni siquiera verificó si había alguien más cerca, en cuanto la puerta se cerró, sacó la varita y se apareció en el departamento. Revisó con la mirada todo el lugar, dando gracias a Merlín por haber escogido un lugar tan pequeño. Luego de eso dejó la comida en el refrigerador y caminó hacia su habitación, la maleta que había preparado casi tres semanas antes estaba ya completamente deshecha, corrió por todos lados, empaquetando pociones, libros y algo de ropa, no necesitaría mucho de ella, pues podría comprar más en el lugar en el que estuviera. O estuvieran, se recordó nuevamente, pensando en Potter. Luego de hacer la maleta la dejó en la sala, y fue hasta la habitación de Potter, éste seguía, _¡oh novedad!_, durmiendo.

—Vamos, Potter, arriba —dijo firmemente y sin muchos miramientos, mientras que con la varita hacía que las cortinas de la ventana se descorrieran, la luz llenó la habitación y Potter se movió hacia un lado, enterrando la cabeza en la almohada.

—¡Potter! —llamó nuevamente, jalando con las manos la sábana que lo cubría, lo vio aovillado, abrazándose a sí mismo y tratando de encogerse más aún.

—No tenemos todo el maldito día, es suficiente, tienes que levantarte.

—No quiero —contestó al fin Potter, su voz seguía sonando ronca mientras abría los ojos y lo miraba perplejo.

—No es cuestión de lo que quieras, sino de lo que tienes que hacer, y en este momento te meterás al baño, te darás una ducha y luego te vestirás —ordenó mientras le lanzaba sobre la cama un par de pantalones, una camiseta y unos calcetines.

—Dije que no quiero —suspiró Harry, apartando con una mano la ropa que había caído sobre él y cerrando los ojos nuevamente.

—Y yo que no he pedido tu opinión, si no te levantas, te obligaré a hacerlo, y créeme que no te gustará la manera en que lo haré.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó Harry entonces, al parecer algo vencido y sentándose completamente.

—Debemos irnos, ahora mismo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque yo lo digo —Draco levantó un poco más la varita, no pensaba contarle a Potter lo que pasaba, ni siquiera sabría explicárselo correctamente sin revelarle su estado de salud; pero sí pensaba que estaban perdiendo demasiado tiempo, tal vez debería obligarlo a vestirse y meterlo en el auto, luego tal vez podría darse una ducha, podría alquilar una habitación en un hotel, o en el Ferry que pensaba tomar…

—De acuerdo —asintió Potter, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y poniéndose en pie.

Draco se quedó quieto, observándolo caminar hacia el baño y escuchando la ducha abrirse, aún no creyéndose que Potter le hubiera hecho caso.

Potter salió sólo unos minutos después, venía con una toalla envuelta en la cintura, su cabello largo estaba mojado y goteando por todos lados, Draco, que estaba mirando por la ventana en ese momento, tratando de encontrar a Hieb, se giró al escucharlo caminar.

Entonces Potter, sin ningún tipo de pudor, dejó caer la toalla al suelo, mostrándose completamente desnudo, mientras ordenaba la ropa sobre la cama. Draco se dedicó a observarlo, su pecho y su espalda estaban ya sin casi ninguna marca o señal de golpes o mordidas, sólo sus brazos tenían marcas muy pequeñas de los piquetes que se debía haber dado para inyectarse la droga. Estaba delgado, demasiado delgado, sus costillas se marcaban contra su piel y una larga cicatriz se deslizaba por su espalda. Se sonrojó y apartó la vista cuando se encontró con la mirada de Potter.

—Tal vez deberías rasurarte —dijo, simplemente por decir algo, apuntando con la cabeza hacia su barba de varios días, antes de girar nuevamente hacia la ventana, era ya más del medio día y la calle estaba llena de gente y de autos. Su auto no pasaría de ser percibido, aunque en realidad nadie sabía que lo tenía, esperó no llamar demasiado la atención con él.

—No tengo cómo hacerlo —declaró Potter sin mucho interés, mientras se terminaba de vestir.

Draco suspiró, había estado lanzándole hechizos de limpieza durante los últimos días, pero no se había preocupado por afeitarlo, pero ahora lo que más quería era pasar de ser percibido y Potter, con una pinta de naufrago, no lo iba a conseguir.

—Tengo algo con lo que puedes hacerlo… es muggle —dijo, mientras hacía levitar del cuarto de baño de la otra habitación una navaja de afeitar y un frasco de espuma, Potter no pareció asombrado observando a los objetos volar hacia él. —Tiene un hechizo, para evitar que te cortes.

Harry le dio una mirada fastidiada y tomó ambos objetos, metiéndose nuevamente en el baño.

Draco resopló, necesitaban salir rápidamente de allí, pero no creía adecuado hacer que Potter se apurara más, no quería ponerlo nervioso ni alterarlo. Durante varios minutos se dedicó a observar alternativamente la ventana hacia la calle y la puerta del baño cerrada, hasta que Potter, ya completamente afeitado y sin ningún corte, salía por la puerta, su aspecto no había vuelto a ser el de antes, pero definitivamente la falta de barba lo hacía lucir mejor.

—Vamos —ordenó, mientras cerraba las cortinas y se dirigía hacia la salida; tras él, Potter simplemente asintió y lo siguió en silencio.

***O*O*O***

Si es que Potter se asombró del lugar donde se encontraban, no dio ninguna muestra de ello, mientras lo seguía obedientemente por el pasillo hacia el elevador. El silencio entre ellos era bastante pesado, pero Draco por lo pronto se encontraba creando planes en su mente, y la incomodidad con Potter había sido deslizada hacia otro lugar en su mente.

En el estacionamiento del sótano Draco pudo ver la primera señal de vida de en Potter, cuando abrió mucho los ojos, asombrado al ver el automóvil, estacionado de cualquier manera en el medio.

Draco abrió las puertas con el control remoto de la llave y metió el maletín en el asiento trasero, mientras le hacía un gesto a Potter para que se metiera en el asiento del copiloto. Potter rodeó el auto con lentitud, observándolo con detenimiento, antes de acomodarse en el asiento que le indicó.

—El cinturón, por favor —pidió Draco, recordando que llevaba mucho tiempo sin llevar un copiloto.

Encendió el auto y una música estridente llenó el lugar, sintió a Potter removerse en su asiento, seguramente se había asustado por ella, al igual que él. Bajó el volumen al mínimo e hizo tronar sus dedos, antes de activar los hechizos de invisibilidad y de aproximación.

Avanzó lentamente, mientras la puerta de la cochera se iba abriendo, los recibió la luz del sol, el hechizo de enfriamiento fue lo siguiente que conjuró, mientras doblaba por la primera esquina y se detenía frente a un semáforo, mirando alrededor con preocupación, golpeteando con sus dedos el pequeño volante y rogando para que la luz les diera el pase de una vez por todas.

Potter seguía quieto y silencioso, mirando hacia ambos lados, tratando, seguramente, de ubicarse.

—Estamos en York —le dijo, parecía necesitar una respuesta.

—Ah —respondió Potter, luego de eso se apoyó de lado en el asiento, mirando hacia la calle, dándole la espalda y se quedó en silencio.

Draco corrió por las avenidas y calles transitadas, evitando vehículos y luces rojas, hasta que salió a la carretera, donde le exigió mayor velocidad al auto, miraba de reojo a Potter, que permanecía quieto en su asiento, imaginaba que probablemente se había dormido nuevamente, al menos le alegró que no protestara o sobresaltara por la velocidad.

Hizo el mismo recorrido que había iniciado semanas atrás, sólo que esta vez no se detuvo a buscar ningún sitio dónde comer, por el momento sólo tenía en mente salir de Inglaterra lo más pronto posible, luego seguramente ya ambos podrían comer algo.

Cuando abandonó York deshizo el hechizo de invisibilidad, pero no bajó la velocidad.

Potter se removió y pareció despertar cuando ya habían llegado a Newcasttle y estaban avanzando por Howdon Rd, parecía algo confuso mientras Draco hacía girar el volante y entraba por Coble Dene**; **al fondo se podía ver el muelle y los autos entrando y saliendo. Draco miró hacia el reloj de la radio, casi eran las tres de la tarde, estaba seguro que encontraría un Ferry para esa misma noche.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó Potter, mirándolo por un instante, antes de mirar hacia el frente nuevamente, entrecerrando los ojos por el sol.

—Tomaremos un Ferry —informó Draco, mirando con atención las señales, hasta llegar a la entrada que indicaba "North Shields: Newcastle Ferry Terminal"

Potter pareció querer replicar, pero se quedó en silencio, con las manos sobre las piernas y observando todo de manera curiosa, Draco se dedicó un instante a mirarlo, no parecía contento, sino resignado. Tendría que esforzarse mucho por conseguir que Potter se recuperara.

Nunca había hecho ese tipo de viaje, pero tenía la teoría en la mente, ya había leído al respecto antes, algunos años atrás y aún ahora le seguía pareciendo la mejor opción.

Llegó hasta el estacionamiento y luego de indicarle a Potter que lo siguiera, entró a la estación, miró hacia todos lados y vio que había un Ferry que partiría en sólo dos horas.

—Bien, ese es —suspiró contento, caminando hacia la ventanilla de tickets, pero a medio camino se detuvo y giró hacia Potter, que se paralizó también, mirando alrededor a toda la gente que se movía con rapidez, seguramente pensando que algo más pasaba.

—¿Tu pasaporte? —preguntó preocupado —¿Algún documento muggle de identidad?

—Eh… —Potter pareció dudar un momento y luego negó con la cabeza —, nunca he sacado ningún documento muggle.

—¡Genial! —resopló Draco, mirando a todos lados, hasta que pudo ubicar los baños —Vamos, hacia allá —señaló.

Harry lo siguió en silencio, esquivando personas y maletas, hasta que se metieron al baño, habían unos cuantos hombres allí, algunos lavándose el rostro e incluso afeitándose. Draco resopló enojado, si haría magia necesitaría un poco de calma. Miró hacia el fondo, hacia los cubículos, sabía que no se podría meter en uno de ellos con Potter pues seguramente los de seguridad llegarían antes de que pudiera hacer algo. Luego de meditarlo un poco decidió que se arriesgaría.

—Métete allí —le indicó, hacia el cubículo del fondo. Potter abrió los ojos, algo asombrado, pero igual le hizo caso. Draco se sentía extraño al lado de un Potter tan obediente.

Luego de que Potter se metiera allí; miró hacia ambos lados y susurró un par de hechizos, de pronto todos se sintieron ansiosos por salir de allí, sin ninguna razón aparente, el hombre que estaba a medio afeitar limpió lo que le quedaba de espuma con una toalla de papel y salió dando un sonoro portazo. Draco no perdió el tiempo y susurró un hechizo más, alejando a los muggles.

—Ya puedes salir.

—¿Qué has hecho? —preguntó Potter, mirando alrededor, al notar que ya no había nadie.

—Magia —se encogió de hombros Draco, fijando la mirada en él —. De acuerdo, necesitamos hacerte un carné, y un pasaporte.

—Lo que digas —fue la respuesta de Potter, realmente parecía poco interesado en lo que pasaba alrededor.

—No te muevas —pidió mientras apuntaba con la varita hacia él, si el gesto lo asustó, Potter no lo manifestó, y se quedó quieto mientras Draco capturaba una imagen de él; luego de eso copió el carné de identificación muggle que tenía y también el pasaporte. Era un truco que había aprendido en New York, cuando sus amigos querían irse de fiesta y no los dejaban entrar a los clubes por ser menores de edad. En esos momentos era una gran ventaja ser un mago.

Potter miró casi de manera ausente sus nuevos documentos de identidad, le había puesto James Smith, a falta de imaginación para crear un mejor nombre, tal vez luego se le podría ocurrir qué ponerle.

La compra de los tickets fue simple, así como arreglar todo para pedir la cabina que usarían, tuvo que tomar una doble, pues no se arriesgaría a dejar a Potter solo durante tantas horas; el transporte del auto mereció un poco más de trabajo, pero al fin, faltando ya media hora para abordar, tuvo en la mano todo lo necesario para partir y el auto colocado en la bodega del Ferry.

No perdió tiempo paseando por la estación, entraron al Ferry rápidamente, cargando la maleta pequeña de Draco, y luego se dirigieron a su habitación. Los pasillos eran estrechos, pero al menos aún no había demasiada gente.

La habitación era en tonos marrones, había dos camas, separadas por una pequeña mesa de noche con una lámpara encima. En el medio de la pared había un cuadro con una imagen del enorme Ferry que habían abordado: _m.s. __Princess of Norway_; La habitación estaba separada por una pared de vidrio pavonada, al otro lado había un par de sofás y una mesa de centro, y al fondo un, según pensó Draco, muy pequeño baño.

—Debemos ir a comer algo.

—No tengo hambre —respondió Harry, sentándose en la cama más próxima a la mampara e inclinándose para desatar las zapatillas de deporte que usaba.

—¡Ah, ni lo creas, Potter!, no te dejaré morir de hambre.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Harry, levantando la mirada hacia él, por primera vez en días parecía haber un pequeño brillo allí, Draco no había pensado jamás en que alguna vez extrañaría ese desafío cuando lo miraba.

—Porque no, así que ni te acomodes, que debemos comer algo, luego daremos una vuelta.

—Puede que me lleves hasta allá, pero no me obligarás a comer.

—Ya, ya —le restó importancia Draco, mientras le indicaba con una mano que se apresurara —empieza a moverte, luego veremos todas tus quejas.

Potter, pareciendo nuevamente resignado, caminó un par de pasos detrás de él, recorriendo nuevamente el pasillo y saliendo hacia el interior del barco; había varios bares, restaurantes, tiendas y hasta un casino. Draco observó todo con detenimiento y finalmente se detuvieron en el _Latitude Café._

Rápidamente tomaron una mesa, cerca del fondo, y un mozo se les acercó de manera muy amable, Potter apenas y le prestó atención mientras Draco ordenaba para ambos un par de tazas de té y unos club sándwich.

—Deberás comer —recriminó en cuanto el mozo les dejó todo sobre la mesa.

—Deberé, deberé —suspiró Potter —, ¿En qué maldito mundo paralelo he caído que debo hacerte caso en todo lo que digas?

—En el que tú mismo has creado —recriminó Draco, dejando de lado la taza de té y recordando que pronto tendría que tomar una nueva dosis de poción. Potter abrió la boca para replicar, pero no lo dejó hacerlo —; y si tanto quieres salir de este mundo en el que me tienes que hacer caso, demuestra que verdaderamente vale la pena dejarte libre, que estás sano y recuperado, mientras no me convenzas de ello, no te librarás de mí.

Potter lo observó durante un instante, y luego miró hacia el plato con el enorme sándwich frente a él, Draco podía ver la indecisión en su mirada, y se quedó completamente quieto por lo que le pareció una eternidad, hasta que la mano de Potter, algo temblorosa, se inclinó hacia el plato y tomó una de las mitades, llevándosela luego a la boca y dándole una pequeña mordida, todo eso lo hizo sin mirarlo a él, fijando su vista en el fondo del restaurante, mientras la voz de una amable señorita anunciaba por los parlantes que el viaje hacia Ámsterdam se estaba iniciando.

***O*O*O***

Abrió los ojos con rapidez, su corazón estaba algo acelerado y sentía que empezaba a sudar, estudió con lentitud el techo blanco, no conocía esa habitación, le demoró a su mente un par de minutos recordar que se encontraba en medio del océano, en un Ferry que los llevaría, aparentemente, hasta Ámsterdam. Giró un poco y pudo ver a Malfoy durmiendo en la cama del lado, cubierto con las mantas y totalmente relajado. Suspiró profundamente, su mente no acababa de entender qué había pasado, cómo es que había llegado hasta esa situación.

En silencio, intentando no hacer nada de bulla para no alertar al que consideraba su carcelero, se puso en pie y caminó hasta el baño, aunque era un baño pequeño, demasiado pequeño había declarado Malfoy, no le pareció nada feo, pensó en que nunca había estado en ese tipo de transportes y en que ni siquiera había pensado en que de esa forma se podía llegar al continente cómodamente, es más, meditó mientras habría el grifo de agua y la dejaba caer sobre la loza del lavabo blanco, no había pensado ni analizado nada durante mucho tiempo.

Se mojó la cara y se miró al espejo, había un espejo enorme sobre el lavabo, que le dejaba ver la mitad de su cuerpo, se puso las gafas y se apreció a conciencia, después de mucho tiempo: su cara estaba pálida, nada extraño durante los inviernos aunque, sino se equivocaba, estaban en verano; su cabello le caía casi sobre los hombros, igual de alborotado que siempre; recorrió su cuerpo poco a poco, sabía que estaba delgado, pero no había pensado en cuán delgado hasta ese momento; dudando un poco levantó la camiseta de mangas largas que usaba y se la quitó; su torso demostraba que realmente sí estaba delgado, sus costillas se marcaban bajo la piel, y sus brazos ya no eran tan musculosos como al acabar la guerra, con un par de dedos tanteó su antebrazo izquierdo, ese era su favorito cuando…

Negó con la cabeza, era imposible recordarlo sin sentirse ansioso y no quería sentirse así… llevaba días sin sentirse ansioso, sin sentir ese deseo superior a cualquier otro de meterse un poco más de drogas… llevaba ya muchos días sin percibir ninguna emoción más que la pena infinita y las ganas de perderse en el oscuro mar que ella representaba.

Cerró los ojos y tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, tratando de calmarse, pero ello no ocurrió, a su mente acudió aquel recuerdo, aquella imagen que Malfoy le había enseñado días atrás, ¿o habían sido semanas?, no estaba seguro de eso y de nada realmente, sólo que cuando abrió los ojos se pudo ver, como se había visto más de una vez, sus brazos estaban sangrando, la droga no cabía en sus venas y se desbordaba, impregnada de sangre, resbalando por sus antebrazos hasta sus manos… manos manchadas de sangre. Su respiración se hizo mucho más trabajosa y la voz de aquel tipo: "Hey, Max, aún no es tu turno" rompió el silencio. Asustado se puso rápidamente la camiseta, deseando no mirarse, no verse nunca más, eso estaría bien, decidió, no ver lo que era, en lo que se había convertido. No mirarse ni dejar que nadie lo mirara nunca más.

***O*O*O***

Se removió en su cama, algo lo había sacado del sueño, y abrió los ojos, no se sorprendió al no encontrar a Potter en la cama del lado. Suspiró, fastidiado y se puso en pie, mirando alrededor, Potter tampoco estaba en la pequeña salita, y menos en el baño.

Sabiendo ya que no podría continuar durmiendo si no lo encontraba, se puso un par de zapatos y sacó un abrigo del armario, había comprado un par esa noche, antes de volver a la habitación, y al menos le daría un buen uso. Dudando por un instante, tomó el otro abrigo, el que había comprado para Potter, y lo llevó también, por si es que era necesario.

Casi podía apostar dónde se encontraba Potter, no sentía nada extraño, no había ansiedad ni excitación, por lo que sabía que no se estaba drogando ni teniendo un ataque por la abstinencia a las drogas. Avanzó entre los pasillos, cruzándose con algunos pasajeros más alegres, seguramente volviendo de la discoteca que también había abordo, y continuó hasta que pudo salir a la cubierta; ya habían visto, en su paseo luego de los sándwich que habían cenado, ese sitio, y no le extrañó del todo encontrarlo allí.

Estaba apoyado contra la baranda, inclinado hacia delante, el cabello agitándose por el fuerte viento que corría, su mirada estaba en el horizonte, parecía mucho más relajado de lo que lo había visto los últimos días. Vestía los pantalones vaqueros que le había obligado a usar esa mañana y una sudadera que realmente no debía protegerlo mucho del frío. Dudó un poco entre acercarse o no a él, pero decidió que era mejor abrigarlo un poco.

Cierto que había cenado esa noche pero, después de días de no comer correctamente, sus defensas seguramente estarían demasiado bajas.

Caminó con lentitud hacia él, no queriendo asustarlo ni sobresaltarlo. Potter giró el rostro un poco, la luz de los faroles alrededor iluminaron sus lentes por un instante, antes de que retomara la vista hacia el horizonte una vez más.

—Es mejor que te abrigues un poco —recomendó Draco, sostenía el abrigo con una mano, Potter demoró en contestar, pero finalmente hizo un asentimiento y lo tomó, sus manos se rozaron y sintió lo frío que estaba Potter.

—De acuerdo —respondió Harry, poniéndose el abrigo y mirando nuevamente hacia el horizonte.

—¿Te quedarás mucho rato más? Realmente temo que te resfríes o algo así —suspiró Draco, apoyándose sobre la baranda y dándole la espalda al mar.

—¿Sabes que eso que haces es muy peligroso? —preguntó Potter, mirándolo directamente al rostro.

Draco inclinó la cabeza un poco y lo miró curiosamente.

—Si la baranda se rompiera no tendrías posibilidades de salvarte; caerías al mar y con esta velocidad, sería muy difícil rescatarte.

—Ah… —Draco se apartó de la baranda y giró, mirando hacia el mar y quedando junto a Potter.

—Eso es extremista, no creo que la baranda se rompa.

—¿Quién sabe? —suspiró Harry, no parecía muy interesado en continuar con la conversación.

—Sí… quién sabe —replicó Draco. El cielo estaba cubierto de estrellas, y aunque sólo se podía ver una parte de la luna, la noche no parecía tan oscura. El mar se veía negro, con la espuma blanca alrededor, conforme avanzaban. Entonces Draco se preguntó qué harían al llegar a Ámsterdam, había sacado a Potter a toda velocidad de Inglaterra, pero sin ningún plan más en mente.

—¿Por qué lo haces? —preguntó de pronto Potter, Draco tenía que reconocer que su voz seguía sonando muy baja y cansada, como si el hablar le costara un tremendo esfuerzo.

—Porque sí, ya te lo he dicho —respondió Draco.

—Me refiero a escapar —Potter dejó de apoyarse en la baranda y se giró completamente, para encararlo.

—¿De qué hablas?

—De esto, por supuesto —indicó, levantando las manos y abarcando el océano —, de salir huyendo de tu casa, para luego subirnos a un Ferry, es obvio que estás escapando de algo.

—Tal vez sea así.

—Y yo te estorbo.

—Probablemente —admitió Draco —, pero no por eso te librarás de mí.

—Te estoy generando un gasto y…

—El oro se hizo para gastarse, total, no me lo llevaré a ningún lado cuando muera —interrumpió Draco —, y no me importa que vayas conmigo, no me sentiré tranquilo, ya te lo he dicho antes, hasta saber que estás realmente recuperado.

—Te desconozco —reconoció Potter, volviendo a apoyarse contra el barandal y mirando hacia el mar, Draco lo imitó también —, no pareces actuar como siempre.

—Tú y yo nunca hemos interactuado lo suficiente como para que sepas cómo actúo —negó Draco.

Harry se encogió de hombros y pareció meditar un poco antes de volver a hablar.

—No, no lo hemos hecho, pero aún así sé como actúas, estudiamos juntos por casi seis años; tuvimos suficientes confrontaciones en los pasillos y nos buscamos molestar durante todo ese tiempo, aunque no puedo negar que lo que hiciste antes de la guerra me asombró un poco, creo que algo sí debo saber de ti, y ahora actúas diferente.

Simplemente no te comprendo.

—Yo tampoco te entiendo —admitió Draco.

El silencio se expandió entre ambos, obviamente ninguno quería hablar, ni decir nada que lo pudiera comprometer o hacer ver vulnerable, ninguno estaba listo para hacer ningún tipo de confidencia.

—¿Y a dónde iremos ahora? —preguntó finalmente Potter.

—No lo sé —reconoció Draco, mirando hacia el cielo y la forma cómo iba cambiando de color.

—Ah —Potter se inclinó un poco más hacia el frente, aparentemente dando por concluida la conversación.

Draco metió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, encontró la cajita cuadrada de cigarros y sin pensarlo mucho sacó uno y lo encendió, dándole una larga calada antes de dejar escapar el aire lentamente.

Potter volteó a mirarlo.

—¿Quieres? —ofreció, extendiendo la cajetilla hacia Potter.

—No —Potter negó con la cabeza y volvió su vista hacia el mar —, no me apetece.

—¿Te molesta que lo haga?

—Me da igual —se encogió de hombros Potter.

Draco lo miró un instante, el viento seguía desordenando su cabello, y su piel seguía luciendo demasiado pálida, aún en esa semi-oscuridad.

—Si nos quedamos más rato, podremos ver amanecer, ¿te gustaría? —preguntó Draco de pronto, recordando que no había visto amaneceres desde hacía muchos años, y nunca en un barco en medio del mar.

—Estaría bien —afirmó Potter, mirando hacia el cielo y la forma como todo iba aclarándose cada vez más.

Y entonces Draco recordó el porqué de toda esa travesía, como es que todo había empezado en su mente.

—Hey, Potter —llamó, Harry giró, con una mirada interrogante —, ¿sabías que la Torre Eiffel tiene todo un mundo mágico dentro?

***O*O*O***

El Ferry llegaría a Ámsterdam a las nueve y media de la mañana, lo que les dio tiempo suficiente de desayunar, Potter no lo hizo con mucho ánimo, pero al menos comió un poco más de lo que había estado comiendo en los últimos días, ambos se dieron una ducha y Draco aprovechó para tomar las pociones que debía tomar. Durante el desayuno la cabeza había comenzado a dolerle nuevamente, lo cual lo desanimaba por completo, pues había momentos, pequeños momentos en que dejaba de recordar que moriría, que tenía una enfermedad incurable y esos dolores no eran más que una cruel llamada de la realidad.

Recordó entonces, sentado en la pequeña sala de la habitación, mientras Potter terminaba de vestirse tras la mampara, la segunda visita que había hecho a un medimago unos días después del primer diagnóstico:

—_Efectivamente, señor, la imagen que le sacaron muestra una glioblastoma multiforme, es un caso muy avanzado, algo extraño, pues usted es aún muy joven, sin embargo, es mucho más agresivo justamente por su juventud. _

_Draco asintió seriamente, maldiciendo a todos los dioses que alguna vez había escuchado nombrar a lo largo de su corta –nunca le había parecido tan corta- vida. _

—_Gracias, es eso lo que necesitaba saber —respondió, poniéndose en pie mientras la imagen se guardaba nuevamente en la cajita que el primer medimago le había dado. _

—_Necesitaría tomar algunas pociones —recomendó el hombre, levantándose también, Draco pudo ver en sus ojos pena, y eso sólo le dio más rabia. _

—_Ya las tomo. _

—_Bien… supongo que sólo estaba buscando una confirmación al diagnóstico. _

—_Así es —afirmó Draco, guardando el frasco en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica y recordándose que no podía demorarse mucho más tiempo, pues tenía una junta. _

—_Lo lamento —masculló el hombre —, debe saber que no le queda mucho tiempo, que con el pasar de los meses los síntomas irán incrementándose hasta que… _

—_Sí, hasta que no haya nada que los calme —interrumpió Draco. —Lo tengo en claro, gracias. _

_El hombre asintió, parecía sentirse derrotado ante la frialdad con que Draco le hablaba, pero eso a él no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, y salió rápidamente de allí, esperando no llegar tarde a su reunión. _

El pequeño dolor de cabeza que estaba iniciando fue acompañado por el agudo zumbar en sus oídos. Se masajeó las sienes, al momento que emitía un pequeño siseo y cerraba los ojos. _Vamos_, se dijo, _acabas de tomar la poción, no se convertirá en un dolor, sólo es cansancio_.

—¿Malfoy? —llamó la voz de Potter. Draco tomó una gran bocanada de aire y abrió los ojos, Potter estaba al lado del sillón, ya completamente vestido con una camiseta de mangas largas y unos vaqueros, aunque iba descalzo.

—Dime —respondió, apretando un poco los dientes.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Potter, acercándose un poco más a él.

—Sí —mintió Draco —, sólo un dolor de cabeza que ya pasará, ve a terminar de prepararte, en cuanto el Ferry ancle, saldremos de aquí.

—¿Seguro que sólo es un dolor de cabeza? —cuestionó Potter, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado y mirándolo con más atención aún. Atención que Draco detestaba.

—Sólo es un dolor de cabeza —repitió, apretando los dientes.

—Estás sudando —Potter pareció dudar un instante, y luego levantó la mano y la puso sobre la frente de Draco —, no tienes temperatura pero tal vez sea buena idea que te recuestes un rato, falta aún más de una hora para que lleguemos.

Draco se quedó quieto, sintiendo la tibia mano de Potter sobre su frente, recién notando que, efectivamente, estaba sudando frío.

—Bien, creo que debo hacer eso, aún puedo dormir un poco —aceptó, en parte para que Potter dejara de observarlo tanto, y también porque suponía que un poco de descanso le haría bien.

Potter se apartó de él un par de pasos y Draco rogó por no sentirse mareado, se puso en pie con lentitud y arrastró los pies hasta la cama, donde se dejó caer.

—Quizá deba buscarte algo de la farmacia —comentó Potter, sentándose sobre su propia cama y aún mirándolo con detenimiento, sus ojos reflejaban algo diferente esta vez, pero Draco no estaba seguro de qué.

—¿Medicina muggle? —suspiró Draco —, no creo que surta mucho efecto en mí.

—Hay medicinas muggles hechas por magos —contradijo Potter —, e incluso muchas de las medicinas enteramente muggles hacen efectos en los magos, para casos pequeños, como un dolor de cabeza.

Draco giró el rostro hacia Potter, extrañándole el tono paciente y calmado que había usado, cierto que su voz seguía sonando baja, pero había algo diferente en ella.

—Si no se me pasa en un rato aceptaré probar algo muggle —aceptó, antes de cerrar los ojos y acomodarse contra la cama, esperando que efectivamente, en un momento más el dolor se alejara.

Cuando abrió los ojos lo hizo sobresaltado por la voz de una mujer por los parlantes, indicándoles que habían llegado a su destino y agradeciéndoles su preferencia por usar el _m.s. __Princess of Norway_.

Se sentó con lentitud, ya no le dolía la cabeza, aunque se sentía algo mareado y cansado.

—¿Te sientes ya mejor? —preguntó Potter, Draco giró hacia él, permanecía sentado en su cama, tenía unos cuantos folletos turísticos de Ámsterdam que habían encontrado sobre la mesa de noche.

—Sí —asintió Draco, apoyando los pies en el piso —, al parecer sólo estaba cansado.

—Supongo que sí —respondió Potter, dejando los folletos a un lado y mirándolo mientras se movía a través de la habitación, camino al baño.

—Estaré listo en un momento —informó mientras jalaba la pequeña maleta de la sala y se metía en el baño.

Los trámites para salir de la terminal internacional no fueron muy complicados, Potter permaneció en silencio a su lado, obedeciendo a todo lo que él decía, hasta que finalmente ambos pudieron meterse en el auto y arrancar hacia las calles de Ámsterdam.

El sol estaba en lo alto, y alrededor todo se veía bastante colorido, anduvieron en silencio por un rato, Draco mirando con atención a todos los lados, tratando de encontrar un lugar en el cual quedarse, pues pese a que tenía ganas de llegar ya a Paris, pensaba que mejor era tomarse ese día y marchar al día siguiente. Además necesitaba pronto encontrar un sitio donde hacer el hechizo que cambiaba el timón de su auto, pues allí todos conducían al revés, el tráfico era distinto a lo que estaba acostumbrado, pero no era la primera vez que conducía en ese sentido, así que era cuestión de mantenerse alerta.

Se admiró de la cantidad de gente que caminaba por las calles, de los diversos canales y puentes, hasta que finalmente se detuvo delante de un gran edificio color ladrillo. Rápidamente un hombre, con el uniforme de portero, se acercó a ellos, Draco bajó la ventanilla y lo miró con atención:

—Goedemorgen2—saludó el hombre, mirándolos cortésmente.

—Buenos días —respondió Draco, lentamente, y mirando nuevamente hacia las puertas del hotel.

—Oh, ¿inglés? —preguntó el hombre.

Draco asintió.

—Puede usar el estacionamiento de abajo —les indicó el hombre, señalando hacia una entrada, a sólo unos metros de ellos.

—Gracias.

En cuanto entraron al estacionamiento encontraron un sitio, no había muchos autos allí. Luego de sacar las maletas, y mirando a todos lados, Draco agitó su varita, el auto emitió un resplandor, que hizo que Potter jadeara y retrocediera unos pasos, un instante después el timón estaba en el lado izquierdo.

—Será más fácil así —explicó Draco, mientras le indicaba a Potter que se movieran hacia el ascensor que llevaba a la recepción.

—Claro —susurró Potter, siguiéndolo lentamente, a Draco le desesperaba que Potter actuara así, pero al menos era mejor que tener que jalarlo y obligarlo con amenazas a moverse.

Se registraron rápidamente, una señorita muy amable les indicó el número de su habitación y la forma de llegar mientras les daba una tarjeta para abrir la puerta, y además les dio un par de mapas y unos cuantos folletos sobre el turismo del lugar.

Draco se dejó caer inmediatamente en la cama, le desesperaba sentirse tan agotado, le hacía sentir más enfermo aún.

—¿Dormirás? —preguntó Potter, estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta que llevaba al baño. Draco se inclinó un poco para verlo, con sus gafas redondas y su camiseta de mangas largas, jalando con una mano el puño del otro brazo mientras en la otra sostenía con fuerza los folletos turísticos que le había dado la mujer de recepción.

—Sí, lo siento, aún estoy cansado —Potter asintió, pero no se movió de su lugar, lo que hizo a Draco sentir un poco mal —, pero si tú deseas salir…

Potter abrió los ojos, parecía realmente sorprendido. Draco sabía que no podría atar a Potter a su brazo y tenerlo vigilado durante todo el tiempo, es más, en algún momento tendría que dejarlo suelto, y aunque parecía muy pronto, tampoco le podía pedir que se quedara porque él estaba cansado. El libro sobre la depresión, que el medimago Marton le había dado, explicaba que no debía tenerlo encerrado, sino que debía impulsarlo a hacer cosas nuevas, cosas que lo animaran y obligarlo a quedarse allí sería incentivarlo a dormir como cuando estaban en el departamento. Además, recordó, aún no le había escrito al medimago sobre su salida de Inglaterra.

—¿Estás diciendo…? —tanteó Potter, caminando un par de pasos hacia él.

Draco suspiró y se sentó, mejor era aclarar algunos puntos primero.

—Sí, pero no creas que te libras de mí, Potter, tenemos el hechizo de rastreo, así que sabré si es que estás haciendo algo malo, dormiré un poco y luego te alcanzaré para almorzar; en la tarde tal vez podamos colarnos en el barrio mágico para mandar una lechuza.

—¿Barrio mágico? —preguntó Potter, al parecer relegando el hecho de que Draco le había advertido sobre hacer "cosas malas".

—Claro, las ciudades más importantes lo tienen, Europa es el continente con más lugares mágicos… ya sabes —se encogió de hombros Draco, le dio una mirada a los folletos que tenía Potter en la mano —, sólo no… —iba a decir no hagas nada que haga que me arrepienta, pero se contuvo —, no te metas en líos.

—Yo… —Potter miró hacia los folletos y luego hacia la ventana.

Draco suspiró cansado y se metió la mano al bolsillo, rápidamente sacó unos cuantos billetes y se los tendió:

—Toma, usa esto.

—No, claro que no —protestó Harry, luciendo avergonzado, aunque Draco pudo percibir cierto orgullo en su mirada, aunque fue sólo un chispazo.

—Es en caso de que los necesites.

—No los necesitaré.

—No saldrás a la calle sin un poco de dinero muggle. Es absurdo que lo hagas.

—Podría tener mi propio dinero. ¿Lo has pensado?

—Claro… escondido en algún lugar de tu maleta. ¡Ah!, pero si tú no tienes maleta —replicó Draco, poniéndose en pie completamente, realmente necesitaba descansar y Potter se lo estaba poniendo difícil, aunque era mejor que pelearan a que el chico se pusiera a dormir nuevamente.

—Eso es porque tú me arrastraste hasta aquí sin más.

—Entre tus ropas tampoco había nada de dinero.

—Ah… además estuviste revisando mis ropas —bufó Harry, parecía mucho más incómodo.

Draco le dio una mirada más y luego suspiró, tratando de encontrar paciencia, después de todo si había algo en lo que era experto era en las negociaciones difíciles.

—Mira —dijo, acercándose a la pequeña mesa de fondo, donde unas hojas con el membrete del hotel y un lapicero estaban puestas; se sentó y escribió rápidamente, aunque Potter no hizo ningún gesto por acercarse —, prometo no decirle a nadie que te presté dinero, y que cuando tengas la oportunidad, de regreso a Inglaterra, aceptaré la devolución. Puedes llevar la cuenta y todo.

—¿Eh? —preguntó Potter extrañado, caminando finalmente hacia él y mirando su letra y su firma sobre el papel.

—Sí, pero el viaje, la comida y los hospedajes los pago yo, igual no es un gran gasto, iba a hacer el viaje solo de todas formas y tú comes tan poco que casi no cuenta.

—Pero…

—Ahora toma los… —miró un instante los billetes —, los quince euros, que no son nada en realidad, y si quieres ir a pasear, pues te alcanzo luego, si tienes hambre, pide algo en la cafetería del hotel, pero lo que es yo, realmente necesito dormir.

Y dejando los billetes sobre la mesa se dio la vuelta, se deshizo de los zapatos, de los pantalones y la camiseta y, sólo en ropa interior, se metió a la cama; hacía algo de calor y no quería perder más tiempo buscando algún pijama cómodo que ponerse. Luego de acomodar la almohada, cerró los ojos y rápidamente se quedó dormido.

***O*O*O***

Cuando despertó lo hizo tranquilamente, sin sentirse mal en absoluto, sólo por si las dudas se quedó quieto en su cama por un momento, con los ojos cerrados y escuchando el silencio. Abrió los ojos con lentitud y vio que ya era mucho más tarde de lo que había pensado despertar.

En cuanto se puso en pie notó la ausencia de Potter, pero también de los quince euros que le había dejado sobre la mesa, en el papel que había escrito aquel ridículo compromiso, con letra desordenada estaba anotado:

_15 Euros, 31 de agosto 2001._

Negando con la cabeza se metió al baño, riendo de Potter, si tan sólo supiera que en realidad nunca le podría pagar…

Se dio una ducha corta y rápidamente se vistió, ya eran más de las tres de la tarde y no tenía idea de dónde estaba Potter o desde qué hora había salido.

En la recepción, la señorita que los había registrado lo interceptó antes que pudiera salir, comentándole que había visto a Potter dos horas atrás, que le había preguntado sobre algunas direcciones y que al fin parecía bastante animado por ir hacia la calle Prinsengracht, en donde se encontraba la casa de Ana Frank, que Potter le había pedido que en cuanto bajase le indicara eso.

Draco, que en realidad no requería que ella le informara, asintió y luego salió a la calle, no se había animado a aparecerse desde su habitación porque era probable que Potter estuviera rodeado de muggles en ese momento.

Miró hacia el cielo azul, completamente despejado y con el sol brillando en todo lo alto y luego hacia las calles transitadas y los ciclistas, que parecían estar por todos lados. No había forma de que caminara todas esas calles que la mujer le había indicado. En cuanto subió al taxi y vio la distancia que había entre el hotel y ese museo, se arrepintió de haberle dado tan poco dinero a Potter, pero había pensado que lo mejor era no tentarlo en una ciudad tan llena de turistas y diversión.

El taxista lo dejó al lado de uno de los canales de agua, delante de una casa de ladrillos, había una gran fila de turistas, esperando por ingresar, miró hacia ambos lados, imaginando la cantidad de tiempo que le tomaría poder entrar y, arriesgándose un poco, caminó de frente hacia la ventanilla de entrada. El hombre que estaba allí le dio una mirada extrañada y desconfiada, pero fue bastante fácil lanzarle un "confundus" y poder colarse.

En el interior había bastante gente también, se quedó quieto por un instante, tratando de concentrarse en Potter, y por fin supo dónde se encontraba.

Recorrió con rapidez la casa, que le parecía un laberinto, con sus paredes amarillas y pasajes estrechos, se detuvo un momento, observando asombrado hacia el librero que escondía la verdadera entrada hacia el hogar de Ana Frank, y luego de agacharse un poco, por fin pudo entrar.

El lugar estaba oscuro, y lleno de gente, admirando las fotografías y uno de los manuscritos, encerrado en un estante transparente.

Se quedó admirando las fotografías de todos los que habían vivido en esa casa, y leyendo algunas de las frases que aparecían en el libro; le pareció un lugar muy triste como para que Potter, a quien trataba de sacar de una depresión, recorriera.

Avanzó por varias habitaciones más, entreteniéndose un rato en una que estaba completamente vacía, a excepción de un gran televisor, que mostraba un video acerca del holocausto.

Cuando por fin salió de allí, desembocó en una cafetería, al lado había una pequeña tienda de suvenires, Potter, ya sin ningún folleto en la mano, hablaba con un chico alto y de cabello claro, que lo miraba atentamente, mientras él jalaba su manga sobre la muñeca, como si la quisiera hacer más larga aún.

Se quedó quieto, mirando cómo Potter negaba con la cabeza y el chico continuaba hablando, no era muy experto en las actitudes de Potter, pero parecía algo incómodo. Pensando que era obvio que el chico no estaba haciendo nada malo y que ya era hora de marcharse, lo alcanzó.

—Aquí estás —exclamó en cuanto se puso a su lado, Potter se sobresaltó y lo miró algo preocupado; el chico con el que hablaba le dio una mirada a Draco y luego se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, ya he terminado el recorrido —explicó Potter, metiendo una mano en su bolsillo, aparentemente guardando algo.

Draco sabía que no se trataba de nada ilegal, nada de drogas o algo parecido, porque de lo contrario lo hubiera sentido por el hechizo. Supuso que tal vez el chico había estado coqueteando con él y al fin le había dado su número telefónico. La idea le hizo algo de gracia y sonrió.

—¿Entonces, no te animas por el libro? —preguntó el chico, en inglés forzado y sonriendo.

—No, no, está bien, gracias —masculló Potter alejándose un par de pasos.

—¿Qué libro? —preguntó Draco, arqueando una ceja.

—Ninguno, olvídalo, vamos ya… seguro que debes querer almorzar.

—El Diario de Ana Frank, por supuesto —intervino el chico, Draco se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un vendedor y que parecía contento porque tal vez la venta no se perdería.

—Ah… —Draco miró alrededor, hacia las estanterías llenas de libros, las camisetas, cuadros y tarjetas; y luego hacia Potter, que parecía más incómodo aún.

—Vamos —pidió nuevamente. Draco asintió e hizo un gesto de despedida hacia el chico, mientras ambos caminaban hacia la salida.

Ya en la calle, ambos caminaron con lentitud, sin ningún destino en realidad, mirando hacia los canales de agua y las casas que había sobre ellos, hasta que Draco se detuvo, a unos cuantos metros de doblar la esquina.

—¿Querías el libro? ¿Por qué no lo has comprado?

Potter se encogió de hombros y miró con más atención hacia un pequeño bote, lleno de personas en la cubierta y que avanzaba lentamente.

Draco se dio cuenta de que probablemente a Potter no le alcanzaría con los quince euros que le había dado, aunque no estaba seguro de cuánto costaría la entrada.

—Si quieres que…

—No necesito que hagas cosas por mí, Malfoy —interrumpió Potter, había más resentimiento en su voz que en la mañana, cuando le había dado el dinero.

—Potter…

—No, no tienes que darme dinero, ni comprarme cosas, ni alimentarme, ni mucho menos querer curarme. No eres mi amigo, ni nadie para siquiera darte las confianzas de querer analizar mi vida.

Y dicho eso se alejó, caminando con pasos largos.

Draco suspiró vencido, y él que pensaba que las cosas con Potter estaban mejorando.

Por un momento más lo vio avanzar por la avenida y luego de una calle más, doblar a la izquierda. Se apoyó en la baranda de metal y resopló, si que para algunos era difícil recibir ayuda. Como él, tuvo que reconocer, que no había dejado que nadie se enterara de su problema, y mucho menos lo compadeciera o ayudara. Aunque con Potter las cosas eran diferentes. Potter estaba en esa situación porque él mismo se lo había buscado; y más aún, él sí tenía salvación.

Dudando un poco, regresó hacia la casa de Ana Frank, se coló por el lado de la cafetería y encontró al chico amable que estaba hablando con Potter, el libro no era tan caro, apenas once euros, pero estaba seguro que la entrada costaba más de cuatro euros. Si Potter no fuera tan cabezota, tendría ya su libro y ambos podrían estar almorzando.

En su rudimentario inglés el chico de la librería, mientras envolvía el libro, le preguntó si él y su novio planeaban quedarse mucho tiempo allí. Draco levantó la mirada, asustado y algo sonrojado, tratando de entender a qué se refería. Cuando el chico le respondió que se refería a Potter, soltó una carcajada, aunque inmediatamente se aseguró de aclarar que no era su novio, pero que no se quedarían mucho más. El chico pareció desalentado por eso. Era gracioso que aún en ese estado de depresión, Potter encontrara la forma de hacerse de fans.

Siguió los pasos de Potter, sólo estaba a un par de calles de allí, apoyado sobre un enorme triangulo color rosa3 y mirando hacia el canal, con los brazos cruzados. Decidido a no hacer que la pelea durara más tiempo, caminó hacia él y se sentó a su lado, Potter no dio muestras de haberlo notado, y Draco miró también hacia el canal, donde unas escaleras llevaban a otro triangulo rosa, similar, pero más pequeño, con flores encima.

—Escucha —dijo, sin dejar de mirar hacia el triangulo rosa y a la gente que se fotografiaba sobre él —, hagamos esto, yo necesito hacer este viaje, y la idea de que alguien me acompañe no me parece tan mala, tú necesitas cambiar de ambiente, ver sitios diferentes… comprenderás que en realidad es un favor por otro.

—Claro —bufó Potter, sin mirarlo aún.

—Nunca te sacaría en cara esto, ni el dinero, ni —dudó un poco antes de continuar, en un susurro —, ni lo de antes.

—Y por supuesto, yo te debo creer.

Draco se quedó en silencio por un momento más, mirando hacia un grupo particularmente ruidoso de chicos, que posaban sobre el triangulo pequeño, mientras una señora les tomaba unas cuantas fotos.

—Tal vez pienses que fui cruel al mostrarte ese recuerdo —empezó a explicar, Potter se removió un poco en su sitio y Draco lo miró de reojo, sus mejillas se habían puesto algo rosadas, sabía que Potter se sentía avergonzado y humillado por lo que había pasado antes —, y que disfruté al hacerlo, pero no fue así, tampoco fue divertido sacarte de ese asqueroso lugar —Draco pudo ver como los dedos de Potter se apretaban más sobre sus brazos, hasta casi quedar blancos —, pero no encontraba otra forma de que te dieras cuenta…

—No quiero volver a escucharlo —interrumpió Potter, con los dientes apretados.

—Ya te dije que no le diré a nadie nada de esto, y me refiero a nada en absoluto, por lo que se refiere a mí, ese recuerdo y todo lo que pasó ha quedado olvidado, no lo mencionaré más… pero aún así quiero que lo recuerdes, que medites sobre eso, que entiendas… —Draco negó con la cabeza, sintiendo que no podía llegar hasta él —. Me haces sentir incapaz ¿sabes?, porque no puedo hacerte ver que si sigues de esa manera, con las drogas y todo eso, podrás acabar muerto muy pronto, que desperdiciarás lo que tienes la suerte de tener: una oportunidad y una vida.

Potter lo miró por un instante, sus mejillas seguían sonrojadas y sus manos apretando los brazos.

—¿De verdad no le enseñarás a nadie ese… —Potter dudó un instante y dejó de observarlo, para mirar hacia los edificios de enfrente —ese recuerdo? —concluyó en voz muy baja.

—No. No lo haré.

Potter asintió lentamente, pudo ver como sus manos se relajaban un poco.

—Pero tú deberás hacer este viaje conmigo.

—Mira, Malfoy, si en verdad crees que podrás analizarme y tratar de…

—No es esa mi intensión —interrumpió rápidamente Draco —. No sé qué es lo que puede haberte sucedido para que terminaras de esa forma, y estoy seguro de que es algo que no me contarás, tampoco te exijo que lo hagas, pero sí que intentes recuperarte, es por eso que este viaje puede ser bueno para ti, porque podrás hacer otras cosas diferentes a permanecer tendido en una cama dejando que la vida se te pase.

—Yo necesito recuperarme, es lo que dices desde que salimos de tu departamento, sin embargo, yo no sé por qué estás escapando. No creo que este sea simplemente un viaje turístico.

Draco suspiró y miró nuevamente hacia el triangulo, maldiciendo no haber traído sus gafas oscuras, pues el sol lo hacía entrecerrar los ojos.

—No estoy escapando, simplemente… necesitaba alejarme de casa —se encogió de hombros cuando Potter volteó al fin a mirarlo —, es complicado, pero… realmente necesitaba salir de allí, alejarme de todos, sólo que ellos no están encantados con la idea de que deje todo de lado por darme un tiempo.

Potter lo miró por un momento, como si estuviera estudiándolo y luego negó con la cabeza.

—¿Me dirás que estás en tu etapa de rebeldía?

Draco sonrió por el comentario.

—Sí, algo así.

Potter no comentó nada más, y por un rato más se quedaron allí, mirando a la gente y los ciclistas pasear, hasta que Draco supo que era hora de marcharse.

—Debemos almorzar algo.

—No tengo muchas ganas…

—Ya, pero igual lo harás —resolvió Draco poniéndose en pie y dejando el libro, envuelto en papel azul, sobre las piernas de Potter, que lo miró molesto.

—Tómalo como un regalo —explicó, antes de que Potter pudiera decir algo —, supongo que leer un libro es bueno para ti, no sabía que te gustara leer.

—No me gusta mucho —admitió tomando el libro y poniéndose en pie —, pero la historia de esa niña parecía muy interesante.

—¿No tiene un final feliz, verdad? —preguntó Draco, mientras comenzaban a caminar en busca de un lugar en el cual comer.

—No, lo cierto es que no.

—No creo que sea el tipo de libro que debas leer, pero si te llama la atención, no tienes por qué dejar de hacerlo.

—Gracias —masculló Potter, luego de un momento más, mientras rompía el papel en que el libro venía envuelto.

—De nada —asintió Draco, sonriendo internamente, mientras señalaba hacia la entrada de un restaurante con mesas en el exterior.

***O*O*O***

**   
**

* * *

**  
**

**Notas de la autora:**

1: Hieb: significa golpe en alemán.

2: _Goedemorgen: _Buenos días en holandés.

3: El lugar donde Draco encuentra a Harry sentado es el Homomonument, es un monumento conmemorativo en el centro de Ámsterdam, la capital de los Países Bajos. El monumento recuerda a todos los homosexuales, gays y lesbianas, que han sido sujetos a persecuciones por su condición sexual. Inaugurado el 5 de septiembre de 1987, tiene la forma de tres grandes triángulos rosas realizados en granito, colocados en el suelo formando los vértices de un triángulo mayor en la orilla del canal Keizersgracht, cerca de la histórica iglesia de Westerkerk. Pueden ver más de él aquí: h t t p : / / e s . w i k i p e d i a . o r g / w i k i / H o m o m o n u m e n t

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer...
> 
> Ya vamos viendo el perfil de la historia, espero que les esté gustando...
> 
> Zafy


End file.
